No More Reasons to Hide
by justathought3839
Summary: Himai was getting along well with her life in Konoha. Now the problem was her relationship with Shikamaru. Fear is an obstacle that has to be overcome. It's never good to hide secrets, but here, hiding might just make the mind go mad. Part 2 of Grasping the Concept. ShikaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the beginning of part 2. Enjoy the read. Reviews are welcomed! **

**Chapter 1:** Just Starting to Get Complicated

"You sure you're feeling well enough to go back home? We could've stayed back a longer.

"Nah I'm fine. Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi went back a week ago. I can't keep them worried much longer."

"So, how's your life in the village. I've heard rumors you're not blackops anymore."

"My attacks are too noticeable to _not_ recognize. I mean, do you know anyone else who uses white fire?"

"Guess you're right. Good to know you're not an emotionless girl anymore."

"Konoha doesn't have that sort of people, so it's impossible to be emotionless."

"True. Hey look the gate's up ahead."

"Finally. Not that I don't like the Suna, I just miss the humid heat Konoha offers."

"Haha. Fair enough I guess. So how are preparations for the next exam?"

"We should be finishing up with your information. All the great nations will participate. Relations have improved, though there's still some hostility."

"There always will be. But you and Shikamaru have done some amazing things to improve relations."

"Please he does all the planning. I just execute the plans and convince other villages to agree to them. Maru says I can be 'very persuasive.'"

"He has a point. I've also heard there's something going on between the two of you. Are the rumors true? That you two are undeniable in love but deny it.

"As far as I know, there's nothing going on between us. We're just really good friends."

"You don't sleep over a man's house unless there's something going on."

"He sleeps over mine. And we don't do anything other than talk. Besides, sleep overs are only if it's too late in the night to go home."

"Even best friends don't have such rules between each other. I'm sure your brother's don't like that."

"Like I care."

Himai and Temari were coming up to the gate. At the gate was a familiar spikey pony tailed young man with a smirk and his hands in his pockets. His smirk got smaller as he saw Himai' left leg wrapped. He ran up to her.

"You sure you're good enough to walk Mai? You could've stayed longer."

"I'm fine."

"Troublesome woman. Kurenai said the bandits sprained your ankle."

"A sprained ankle doesn't mean I'm disabled Maru."

"Troublesome woman. You should have Sakura Look at it."

"If it makes you stop your crying yes let's go to her. Let's get Temari to Tsunade and we can go find Sakura after. Temari you know how to get to my house right?"

"It's the only place I say at when I come here because your mother _insists _on it." Temari deadpanned.

"Then let's get going." Shikamaru said. He picked up Himai and set her on his back.

"I can walk you know."

"If Sakura sees you walking when we go to her she'll chew me out on it. It's a drag but this ensures my safety."

"Believe what you want. Rat."

"Troublesome."

Temari felt like a third wheel. It was so plainly obvious what was going on with these two. They were just so hard headed they didn't want to admit it.

Himai had been in the village for a year and two months now. She took missions that were usually diplomatic with other nations or espionage and elimination. Sometimes she still took on ANBU missions, but on rare occasions. She'd go on missions usually with a group which she'd lead.

At the beginning, her family was reserved from her when she'd lost the connection to the dragons, they got used to it. Hiryuu finally got married and was training to take over. Higami and Jino were still going strong, although Himai suspected they were hiding something. Shinshuku and Himai fought more, but also got along better. Higihen and Higiman were getting ready to leave the village. They'd been asked to join the 12 shinobi guard. Akarui was teaching at the academy. She loved teaching little kids. Hikougi and her parents were writing everything that had happened in the family history. Hikougi was very happy of the outcome.

Since Himai was never in a formal squad, she'd sometimes join the others in trainings. Now that everyone, including Hinata, made Chunin, the teams were no more, but they still got together every so often. Since Kakashi's team was on hiatus, she'd spar with him, if he'd show up in time. The gang had a once a month reunion to talk and see how everyone was.

Himai mastered her staff. Although it didn't have a sharp end, it was as Saikijuuou said, 'sharper than a sword.' Her attacks would leave claw marks. She accepted her new strength. However, no longer having a dragon partner, she only furthered her training with elemental jutsu, but kept all the jutsu she had learned when she had Ju.

Himai had three problems in her life. One was Tsunade making her in charge of all exams in the village. This wouldn't be a problem if it were one exam. But Himai was in charge of every ranked examination in existence like the academy graduation, genin team exam, chunin, jonin, ANBU, interrogation, medical ninja, cypher core, and so on. She didn't administer them, she just had to make them and review those that passed.

Second was the elders. Himai didn't know the meaning of self-restraint or respect for village elders. They clashed. Since Himai was good with words, she'd convince the council to believe in all her opinions. Danzo especially didn't like her because aside from the fact that she was not acquired for ROOT, she'd always shoot down specifically his opinions.

Third, and possibly most conflicting, was her love life. Since more people knew he now and she'd always accompanied in missions, there were many suitors Himai rejected almost daily. Shikamaru made a game of it, him being the biggest problem of all.

The rumors never stopped. Himai's parent expressed their wished for them to be true. People joked asking when they'd 'come out of the shadows.' They just replied that nothing was going on, but for Shikamaru, that was a lie. He didn't know what Himai thought of him. He knew they were close, but he didn't know if asking her out would ruin their friendship. Ino said to try it because Himai was obviously in denial. Choji approved of the idea. Shikamaru just didn't have the guts to say anything.

They reached the Hokage tower. Himai dropped off her mission report along with reports of all the other exams about to happen and they went on their way to the hospital, leaving Temari in the office.

Sakura was infuriated with Himai.

"You HAD to come back when you hadn't finished healing. You couldn't WAIT a while longer?"

"You know this is why I'm no medic and just specialize in poisons."

"Let this be the last time this happens, otherwise, I'll make you WISH your body never recovers."

"I can't make any promises."

Sakura sighed. "Just lessen the walking. No missions for a week. Come back when the week is done."

"Fine."

"Oh, don't forget we're all getting together later at the barbecue place."

"I thought that was supposed to be last week." Himai asked.

"Yeah but you weren't here, so we postponed it to today." Shikamaru answered.

"Bye you two. See you tonight. Hope you two didn't have a date planned."

"What a drag."

"I'm not even gonna try."

They walked out of the hospital, careful so Himai wouldn't do anything reckless.

"So how was it at Suna?"

"Dry. I missed Konoha's Humidity. Gaara and Kankuro were happy. I hadn't seen the in a while. Gaara's not so distant anymore."

"Sounds like it went well."

"What about you?"

"While you were gone Tsunade had me taking care of all your work. How you do it is beyond me."

"That's why I've asked Tsunade for extra help but apparently she's so backed up on work that's the least of her problems."

"The chunin exams are coming up so I'll be able to help you out after that how does that sound?"

"Like a gift from above. Thanks Maru."

"So I'll drop you off and pick you up later right?"

"Sounds good. I have to shower anyways."

They went home and got ready. Temari was home when Himai got there. Temari didn't want to go out so she told her to let everyone know she was back. Shikamaru was at her house earlier than usual.

"Temari's not coming?"

"She's too tired."

"Guess it's just you any me then. Let's go." Shikamaru linked arms with Himai. These were normal things they did with each other, so Himai never found it weird.

"What? Back hurt too much to carry me?"

"No, just figured you'd prefer this method of walking."

"You figured right. So how much have the rumors escalated."

"We sneak off at night to take romantic strolls under the moonlight."

"I'm starting to think we should do what the rumors say. That way people tell the truth instead of lie."

"Haha you think?"

"Sure. Could be fun."

"As long as you don't nag about it later I'm down."

"I don't nag I complain. I'm not your mother."

"No, you just act like it."

"And you're like my father Mr. go-change-that-outfit."

"Men look at you with hungry eyes."

"Let them look it's not like I'm interested in them. Besides, I don't try provoking anyone."

"Not intentionally maybe."

"What's so wrong with wearing black shorts and a white half sleeves shirt with my usual sandals?"

"Nothing but you haven't seen the looks you get. You've never seen Kiba stare."

"Next time take a picture and show me, maybe then I'll change my attire."

Shikamaru was irritated. It was times like these that he thought of just telling her. But fear always stopped him. They arrived at the barbecue place and everyone was already there.

"Hey look the couple arrived together." Ino said.

"We left you two seats together girlie." Kiba said patting at one of the places for her to sit next to him. She was about to sit there when Shikamaru unnoticeable and forcefully sat next to Kiba so Himai could sit next to Tenten.

"Now that everyone's here we can chow down!" Yelled Choji. Everyone began eating.

"So how was the mission? You're not too hurt right?" Tenten asked

"Nah I'm fine. Just a sprain. Sakura looked at it in chewed me out though."

The two laughed and Ino asked a question.

"So how did you take spending an extra week away from Shikamaru?"

"I took it well Ino. I got to get so much work done." She responded.

"Damn Shikamaru what do you do to girlie to keep her from working." Joked Kiba.

"Shut up Kiba. You're so annoying."

"Aw come on just say it already. Everyone knows."

"Knows what Kiba?" Himai asked innocently.

"Well Shikamaru has an announcement to make." Replied Kiba patting Shikamaru on the back. Shikamaru wanted to kill him at the moment. This was a really awkward situation. Everyone was staring and waiting for him to spill.

"What is it Maru?" Himai asked. For a genius, his mind was blanking out at the moment.

"Well uh, according to reports, Naruto is supposed to be coming back soon?"

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yes! Apparently he's finished training with Lord Jiraiya. He should be coming in about a week or so."

"That is very exciting news. I cannot wait to see how much he has improved." Lee said enthusiastically.

'That was a close one.' Shikamaru thought.

"So I'll finally be able to meet this Naruto everyone's been talking about? What's he like?" Himai asked.

"It's better for you to meet him than us tell you. Besides, he's been gone for 2 ½ years. Who knows how much he's changed?"

"Well he better not be another Ino."

"No, he's worse. He's scream out anything at the moment he's told. At least Ino waits a bit and whispers it to people." Shino said.

"Yeah but that's not what you were _really _gonna say Shikamaru. Go on, spill." Kiba tried again.

"Yea you're among friends, go on." Tenten encouraged.

"What if Maru doesn't want to say anything?"

"Oh but you'll want to know what it is girlie since it's about you."

"Kiba shut your mouth!" Shikamaru warned.

"Is it bad?"

"Not at all. In fact it's pretty good." Ino said.

"Does everyone here know about it?" Himai was getting curious.

"Yes." Everyone replied in unison.

"Why don't I know about it Maru?"

"It's because-"

"H-he wanted to tell you that he's going to officially be working with you in your work ad an exam supervisor. Tsunade appointed him last week." Hinata intervened.

"But he told me he'd be helping me _after _the Chunin exams. And he already offered."

"He didn't want to make it seem like it was an assigned mission."

"That's so nice of you Maru." Himai said sincerely. Shikamaru didn't know if to thank Hinata for saving his ass, or yell because she gave him more work to do. He didn't think this would be a permanent arrangement. Kiba stopped trying to force it out of Shikamaru and the rest of the evening was full of laughter and conversation. Shikamaru and Himai linked arms and started heading back. On their way, Himai questioned what happened.

"Hey Maru?"

"Hm?"

"You wouldn't lie to me right?"

"Of course not. Why?"

"…I know Kiba. What you said at dinner, wasn't what he referred to, was it?"

He would kill Kiba the next opportunity he got. "No, it wasn't."

"Is it something serious?"

"I guess so, but it's not bad I think."

"But you won't tell me, or rather, don't want to tell me."

"I won't tell you now, but I will soon. Promise."

"Alright. But you know I won't hurt you right."

"Physically or emotionally."

"Emotionally silly."

"…You say that now, but what I have to say might change that."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Just be patient."

"Fine." You're coming over tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. I have to take Temari to do her ambassador stuff and I'll be there for dinner. You need to stay put and not walk much."

"Seriously?!"

"I'm not going to get chewed out by Sakura."

Himai sighed. "You win this time."

Shikamaru smiled at her. She had too much energy for her own good. He walked her to the front of her house.

"See you tomorrow then."

"Later Maru." Himai entered her house ad was greeted by everyone. She walked to the guest room where Temari was. She was reading a book. Himai threw herself on the bed face first.

"Hey what's wrong? You okay?" Temari asked.

"I'll admit to you I'm confused."

"About?"

Himai moved her head so Temari could see her face. "What we were talking about."

"You said there was nothing going on."

"You asked about the pair of us. You never asked about me specifically."

"And?"

"I don't know what I think."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Because according to him I act like his mother and last I checked he's not into that."

"You know what they say. Men go for women who are just like their mothers."

"I think we found an exception to that. His name is Shikamaru."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** The Infamous Naruto Uzumaki

Himai was walking around the village again accompanying Temari in her errands while Shikamaru finished up a few things for the next Chunin exams. They were on their way to Hokage tower where they'd meet up with Shikamaru.

"So if we can get this settlement down, Suna and Konoha's alliance will be strengthened. That way our shinobi become knowledgeable in different skills."

"The only issue I see is moving families to and fro from the village. That's where the real test will lie. We'll start small by sending shinobi in long term missions, then we'll eventually create units that will travel. We can't sent people all at once to a foreign land."

"I didn't think of that. I'll have to tell that to Gaara. He's really enthusiastic about this plan."

"What a drag. What took you two so long?"

"Sorry Maru, Temari's errands took longer than we thought and I was finalizing the reviews for the academy graduates. Seems like not many passed this time, the squads will be unequal this time."

"What a pain. Come on, I just want to get this over with. There's a lot to finish today. And you two have a council meeting later."

"Quit your complaining crybaby."

Shikamaru ignored Temari and headed into the tower.

"I was telling Temari what I told you yesterday for the alliance. She says it was a good idea."

"I know it was."

"You know Himai, you should go and teach the sand what you know on poisons."

"I'd love to but the dry heat isn't my style. Besides, I'm in charge of all exams here. Tsunade doesn't want anyone to take over. However, I'd be happy to write to you guys. And if you come, I'll show you. Just tell me when."

"Sounds good."

Shikamaru knocked on the door.

"Come in." Commanded Tsunade.

Shikamaru opened the door to two new faces in the room along with Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura.

"Hey Shikamaru, Temari, Himai. Look what the cat dragged in."

"Is that? It is! Naruto it's you!"

"Hey Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru and this Naruto engaged in a conversation. Temari looked a little shocked to see him.

"Hey wait does this mean you're my opponent Shikamaru?"

"Opponent, I just came by to drop off some paperwork."

The blond then pointed at Himai after Temari said no.

"What about you? I don't remember who you are."

"Oh that's right! Naruto, this in our new friend Himai. She came back to the village after seven years a little more than a year ago. Himai, this is Naruto."

Jiraiya looked over to see the girl. It had been years.

'That's as Okibi as you're gonna get to look.' He thought.

"Well then hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto gave Himai a big happy smile and extended his hand. Himai was caught off guard by his happy demeanor.

"Nice to meet you. My name Is Himai Okibi. I've heard a lot about you." She shook his hand. She had a feeling this kid was going to be a handful.

"So is this my opponent granny Tsunade?"

"It wouldn't be the first time Tsunade told me something last minute." Himai deadpanned as she glared at Tsunade.

"Your opponent is out there." Tsunade pointed to the left side window where Kakashi was.

"Isn't this one of Kakashi's students?" Himai asked Shikamaru.

"Yea he'd been gone for training for 2 ½ years with Lord Jiraiya."

Jiraiya walked up to Himai.

"It's been a long time Lady Himai. How have you been?"

"Fine thank you. I take it you've found your new student?"

"Yup. He's a handful, but he's got guts. And how are your preparations? You're 16 now right. Two years and you'll be running a clan."

"I'm not a dragon master anymore. There was an incident, so Hiryuu is going to take over."

"Oh, I'd say I'm sorry to hear that, but you never wanted to become head anyways."

"It's alright Jiraiya."

"It's Naruto, and Sakura. The two of you."

Kakashi's voice caught her attention.

'Kakashi against his two students? I'd like to see the outcome of that.' Thought Himai. Kakashi poofed out.

"That's odd. He looked like he was in a hurry." Shizune said.

"Of course, he wants to read that book." Shikamaru answered.

"Hey where are you guys heading now?" Sakura asked the three.

"Himai and Temari have an alliance meeting and I have to finish other stuff. So we were going to first finish Temari's errands."

"Can we tag along?" Sakura asked.

"I don't see why not." Himai answered. They left the building and began walking around the village.

Naruto complained about Kakashi's reading habits and then asked Shikamaru.

"Wow you must be a lady's man now. Which one are you going out with?"

"You've got to be joking. Like I would ever even." Temari answered.

"So it's you! You must be Shikamaru's girlfriend! Wow never thought of you as the boyfriend type!" Naruto yelled, loudly. Himai's hand was on her staff, which she called Ju's blade.

"Don't even. He's worse than Ino. He's clueless to these things." Shikamaru said. Grabbing Himai's hand before she could stab Naruto. He turned his attention back to the blonde.

"Not even close you idiot." Shikamaru said.

"Then why are you holding hands?" Naruto said pointing at them.

"I'm stopping her from using her weapon on you. If you know what's good for you, never speak of that again." Shikamaru warned.

"The chunin exams are coming up. I've been busy between your village and mine getting ready for them. Himai and Shikamaru have been organizing them. I've also been working with Himai on the alliance"

"Yeah that's right. And I'm her escort. Himai just likes tagging along since most of her work involves us. It's a drag and don't ask how it happened" Shikamaru added.

"I'm in charge of organizing all the exams in the village for anything shinobi related. Shikamaru's bee assigned to help me out. After this I have to get the jonin exams ready." Himai informed the blonde.

"Speaking of which what are you gonna do about it Naruto. Everyone in our year is already a chunin. And Temari, Kankuro and Neji made Jonin." Shikamaru asked.

"What?! Not you too Sakura!"

"Yup."

"Wait what rank are you?" Naruto asked Himai.

"I used to be a blackops, but my attacks are too noticeable to conceal, so I'm a jonin that takes on ANBU missions."

"No way! Just what are you?"

"…A person." Shikamaru face palmed after Himai answered.

'She didn't get it.'

"What about Gaara?"

"He's Kazekage." Temari answered.

"That's great, Gaara becoming Kazekage. I'm not gonna be outdone by him. I'll still become Hokage."

"Well first you'd have to pass Himai's exam, and that's not piece of cake." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?"

"When I took it, she made us find the scrolls and battle another genin group before we could enter the tower at the center of the forest of death." Sakura said.

"What? You're crazy!"

"I only want the best ninja to move up in rank." Himai defended.

"Hey we have to get going. I still have to review the genin groups taking the exam." Shikamaru answered.

"Riiiiiight, you just want to go on your date!" Naruto accused, pointing at Shikamaru and Himai. Himai took out her staff and swung it at Naruto. The staff acted as a guide for the rope to be tied around Naruto. She pulled on the rope and brought Naruto to her. Since she was shorted than him, she pulled his collar so they were face to face.

"You could be my best friend in the world and I still won't hesitate to decapitate you. Just because I'm not in ANBU anymore doesn't mean I've lost my stuff. Say anything about my relationship with Maru again and you're gonna wish you were still out training with master Jiraiya. Am I clear Naruto?" Himai yelled. Naruto gulped. She was as scary as Sakura.

"C-crystal." Himai retracted her staff and rope and Naruto fell on the floor.

"Hope to see you guys around." Himai said smiling. The here of them walked on their way.

"He's worse than Ino." Himai said.

"We told you. Get ready. He's the number one knuckleheaded ninja you'll ever meet." Shikamaru said.

"Why don't you two just get together? If you do, people will stop talking and you two won't have to hear them."

"We actually thought of that. But it wouldn't be right if we just did it for people to shut up." Shikamaru said.

"So we just ignore it." Himai finished

"I still say you try it."

"It's a drag but we'll just leave things the way they are now. You two should go to your meeting. You don't want to be late."

"Right."

"You'll be outside when we finish right Maru?"

"Of course. I'm just gonna finish my stuff. I'll be here. Please don't do anything to unset anyone Mai."

"I can't promise I won't, but I'll try playing nice."

Shikamaru smiled at Himai. It was good enough. He waved at then as they entered the building for the council.

"And that's why I'm confused. That right there. His actions are all over the place!"

"Maybe you should try asking him straight up."

"I'd be too awkward."

"Suit yourself."

They entered the room. The meeting began immediately. It was long and boring. Himai didn't have the inspiration to yell at anyone today. She barely paid attention to it. Temari pitched in Himai's idea and everyone agreed to it. After hours of wasted time, the two got out of the place. Shikamaru was waiting outside like he said. It was already night. The meeting had taken up a lot of time.

"I don't know about you two but I'm heading back. I'm exhausted and I leave tomorrow."

"We're gonna stay out a bit. I promised Himai we'd hang out today since I was on a mission for her birthday."

"Alright you two. Don't do anything stupid." Temari said before heading back. The two walked the streets of Konoha, arms linked.

"So what's today's heart break count?"

"It was a repeat. Some guy who I went on a mission on last month asked me on a date tonight. He really wasn't my type."

"I'm beginning to think you don't have a type."

"I don't, it's just that I haven't found him yet."

"Well when you do let me know."

"Of course."

"So you two really ARE on a DATE!" Himai and Shikamaru turned to see Naruto coming out of Ichiraku's with a man that had a scar on his face. Himai recognized him as an instructor from the Academy that worked with Akarui.

"You idiot. Can't two friends walk around without being classified as a couple?"

"Not you two. You guys are suspicious!"

"You wanna repeat what happened this afternoon?" Himai said reaching for her staff.

"I'd like to see you try! You call the place and time. I'll be there!"

"You MUST have a death wish!" Himai yelled at him. Shikamaru was grabbing her by her forearm.

"Easy Mai. He doesn't know any better." Shikamaru said. Himai calmed down enough not to strangle him, until Naruto opened his mouth again.

"Geez, with the way you guys act you'd think you're whipped." Naruto said to Himai.

'Oh man Naruto. What did you just do?' To Himai, Naruto was another Kiba, but worse. At least Kiba didn't say everything aloud. He was a dead man unless Shikamaru could think of a distraction fast.

"Hey come on. We're gonna be late for the show."

"Fine. You're a dead man Naruto, you hear me? Dead!" Himai yelled as Shikamaru dragged her away.

"Yeah, yeah whatever psycho!"

They walked farther from the two.

"He's dead to me."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome woman. That's just who he is. He's clueless on every aspect of life. He won't be dead to you for long."

"Prove it." Shikamaru stopped walking and faced Himai.

"Tomorrow Naruto is supposed to go on a mission. If it's an A rank and he completes the mission, we're going to reenact 10 things the rumors say we do."

"And if he fails the mission, you're taking the next jonin exams." Himai smirked. He'd been putting off doing the exams for a long time. In Himai's mind, there was no way he'd win this bet.

"Deal." The two shook on the bet. In Himai's mind, there was no way Naruto would come through. That was only because she didn't know him well enough to know what he was capable of.

"Hey what's in your jacket? It looks bulkier that usual. Not that you really carry anything in it anyways."

"Oh almost forgot. I got this when I finished the mission I went on. I know you're not much for jewelry, but it thought you might like this one since it has a purpose." Shikamaru took out a square box the size of his palm. In it was a golden chain bracelet that had different charms of flowers on them.

"Charge it with chakra." Himai did so and the bracelet and it began slowly spinning like a shuriken.

"It's supposed to be more effective that a shuriken, though it's mostly meant for diversions. Just don't lose it."

"It's really pretty. Thanks Maru."

"Glad you like it."

They linked arms and walked to their destination.

'It's not like Naruto will actually get an A ranked mission, let alone compete it.' Himai thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Christmas! My gift to you. Reviews are welcomed! Enjoy **

**Chapter 3:** The Methods to Madness

Not only was Naruto's mission an A-rank, he completed it flawlessly. Himai was in her living room when she got the news. Her mouth went dry and she froze.

"Hey, you okay?" Shinshuku asked.

"I have to go. Don't know if I'll make it for dinner." Himai rushed out of her house and went by rooftop to Tsunade's office. She burst open the door.

"Tell me it's not true."

"What are you talking about?"

"Naruto. He got an A ranked mission and completed it?"

"Yes. He got back a few hours ago. Why?"

Himai's fears became a reality. She was joking that last time she said they should do what a few of the rumors say they did. Karma was a bitch.

"Do you know where Shikamaru is?"

"He was looking for you to finish the Chunin exam preparations."

"Oh no."

"What's going on?"

"I have to go. Thank you Lady Tsunade."

Himai ran out of the office and to their designated meeting place for the day. She saw Shikamaru talking to Naruto and Choji. She was about to interrupt when she saw someone staring at them on the roof on front of them. She stopped running towards the group and turned to confront the person on the roof.

"Fire style fireball jutsu!"

"Ninja art: super beast scroll."

Himai's fireball took down the beasts that appeared form the scroll. Himai flipped backwards and landed next to Shikamaru.

"Duck!" Himai yelled to the group. Shikamaru pushed Naruto out of the way of the beast that was coming at them. Choji took it down with his partial expansion jutsu.

"Who is this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, go straight for him." Shikamaru said. Naruto did what he said as Shikamaru used his shadow stitching to get the beasts. This let Naruto get closer to the guy.

"Who are you?!" Naruto yelled as the enemy pulled out a short blade that seemed to be cut off.

"I know that blade, only ANBU from the foundation use it. Naruto fall back!"

"I'll see you soon Naruto." The boy disappeared. Naruto went on his way to meet Sakura. He had no time to greet Ino.

"Are you guys okay?" Himai asked the team.

"Yeah I think so." Answered Choji.

"What a drag. Wonder what he wanted with Naruto."

"I have no idea. Foundation members usually aren't out without their masks."

"Choji let's go Asuma sensei is waiting for us!" Ino whined.

"Oh right. See you guys soon." Choji ran off after Ino. Shikamaru sighed. Himai stood there before remembering why she was looking for Shikamaru. She tried to distract him for the topic.

"So when do we finish up organizing the exams?"

"After we talk about the rumors we'll be reenacting." Shikamaru stated. She expected as much form him. She sighed and accepted defeat.

"You win. What do we have to do?"

"I asked Ino what were the 20 most popular rumors going around and put them in a list. Here." Shikamaru reached into his back pocket and handed Himai a paper. It was numbered 1-20.

Been secretly together for more than 6 months.

Shikamaru always carried flowers with him in case he runs into Himai.

They never kiss in public because Himai doesn't approve of PDA.

Himai gets jealous when she sees Shikamaru talking to other girls.

They have dates at least twice a week.

They have sexual relations with each other every time they're paired together on missions.

Shikamaru once stood atop a tall building and proclaimed his love for Himai.

They use exam preparations as an excuse to be with each other.

Shikamaru beats up all the men that look at Himai with lust without her knowing.

Himai is the one who secretly heals his injuries after missions.

They link arms when they walk because it's their way of protecting each other.

Go on romantic walks under the moon every night.

Himai keeps some of his clothes because she likes sleeping with his scent near.

They never have sex in the village because they're scared of getting caught.

Shikamaru likes it when Himai reenacts scenes from make out paradise.

They deny they're dating because their parents don't approve of each other.

Himai is secretly self-conscious of her looks around Shikamaru.

Shikamaru does anything to keep Himai away from other guys.

Shikamaru wishes for Himai to wear clothing that covers more of her body so men won't stare.

Now that Himai is no longer the heir, they plan on getting married soon.

"Where the hell does everyone get these rumors from?! Why would I read Kakashi's porno books?!" Himai was shocked not at the amount of rumors, but the creativity of them, especially the ones referring to sex.

"I guess technically we have only 19 to look at because we always link arms. I was thinking of doing 2, 3, 5, 7, 8, 10, 12, 13, 14, and 19."

They walked to the library. This chunin exam was almost done with, they just wanted to finish.

"Why 14?"

"Because there's no way to prove that happens or not, we can just deny or add on to it. It's gonna be a drag, but if it shut the people of this village up, it's worth it."

"Idiot! Don't go around saying it's a drag when it was _your_ idea!" Himai barked as she smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch hey that hurt!"

"And _whose_ fault was that?"

"Shut up. Let's just get this stuff over with."

"Hang on how long will we be doing this again?"

"We'll be doing it starting tomorrow until I see the rumor mill has lessened. Could take a while."

"I'm starting to feel like this is a _really_ bad idea."

"Think of it as a mission."

"Being with you is a mission in itself."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Why do _I _have to change my attire? Do you know how hot this village gets? There's a reason I typically don't wear the standard shinobi uniform."

"You don't have to wear the uniform, just no shorts or tank tops unless you wear something over it. And no past the knee ninja sandals."

"Those too?! Come on this is hell!"

"You shouldn't have made a bet with a genius."

"You're a horrible genius. An evil genius."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. The third match is coming soon. I wanna get this over with as soon as possible."

"Yeah. Let's go to the library."

They went and set up their area. They were here incase Ibiki or Anko needed to find them. It was convenient. The problem was there was a bunch of genin talking. Himai tapped her foot to try ignoring the noise, but it seemed to get louder.

'What kind of librarian lets kids talked their lives off in a library?'

Himai stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? THIS IS A LIBRARY NOT A PLAYGROUND! KEEP IT DOWN!"

The genin turned to face her and got scared. They started talking to each other.

"Is that the one they call Proctor of death?"

"I think so. My brother said she makes all the exams for the village, including the academy exams."

"Mom says she's from the Okibi clan, the one with all the dragons, but she lost the dragon."

"Yea but she's still one of the top jonin in the village."

"Jonin? I heard she used to be in ANBU but quit because she was scared."

"No you idiot she quit because she was too good for it."

They kept talking amongst each other.

'You're kidding me! This village is a rumor mill!' Himai clenched her fists.

'Remain calm, remain calm.'

"Mai? You okay."

"Just. Peachy."

"Okay so you're not. Do you want to-"

"Himai? That you?" Akarui popped out of one of the bookshelves and walked up to her.

"It's Akarui sensei!"

"I haven't seen her since I graduated!"

"Akarui sensei!"

Himai looked around to the genin.

"Sensei?"

"Yup! Most of them are former students." She turned to look at them.

"I thought I said the library were for research, _not_ conversation."

"Sorry sensei" They said in unison. The library became much quieter. Only whispers were heard.

"I thought you guys didn't like coming here because of the genin."

"We're here incase Anko and Ibiki need to find us." Shikamaru replied.

"Oh that makes sense."

"Why are you here anyways? Don't you usually do your work at the academy?" Himai inquired.

"Well I had to do research on a few things. Things in the academy are changing. We're implying a stricter program on the students to increase the graduation rate. Thanks to the new exam made by _someone_, we have to up or teachings. I'm here getting ideas and stuff."

"That test was made to eliminate the possibility that a student wouldn't try their best. There's nothing wrong with the teachings, it's the students that don't try hard enough." Himai said, intentionally loud enough for the genin to hear.

"Hey we try plenty hard!" One of them yelled. Himai recognized this one as a finalist in the tournament.

"I don't see it. If you did then many of your friends would have passed the graduation with you."

"Don't talk about our classmates like that. They were just not ready. I'm sure they'll pass next year."

"Next year it's gonna be different. What makes you so sure your friends will pass then?"

"They will! They're determined to try harder! The leaf ninja will always try hard to achieve their dreams!"

"Yeah!" Another yelled.

"So why are you all in this library?"

"This is training for the brain. Akarui sensei always said we have to train out minds as well as our bodies."

Himai exhaled.

"Very well then, just keep it down." The genin looked at each other confused and went back to what they were doing. Shikamaru smirked.

'If she was an academy instructor, none of her students would pass. If she was in charge of a group of genin, those kids would become chunin on no time.'

"It's the student, not you. Don't worry about the teachings Akarui. The test is designed to weed out the ones who don't try passing, not to undermine the teachings of the academy."

Akarui was shocked. She understood what her sister was trying to do. It was a little unorthodox, but Himai was driven to help the village as much as possible. There was a method to her madness. She felt that she could never repay Tsunade enough for what she'd done for her, so agreeing to take over the exams was a small token of gratitude for the Hokage. This shouldn't be confused with pride for the village. What she did was to help only Tsunade. It was a bonus if it benefitted anyone else. She could care less about the council, elders, or most other ninja.

"I'll see you later little sister." Himai said before returning to her work. Akarui looked at Shikamaru who was busy at work, but he was smiling.

'Yeah. She's doing alright here.' Though Akarui before leaving.

"Is Naruto gonna take the exam any time soon? He missed this last time." Himai asked.

"I'm sure he will. He just has a lot of things to do now that he's back. After these exams you'll be able to rest before preparing the jonin exams right?" "

"Yeah I get a two month period. But I also have to prepare the test of the cypher core while doing the jonin one. It's getting to be a popular field people want to work for. The problem is that I have to incorporate a mind evaluation into the test to weed out any possible double spies. Ibiki was supposed to take care of that but I have a feeling I'm gonna have to ask Inoichi about it."

"Good. Gives us enough time ti start my bet."

Himai's brush slipped out of her hand.

"What if the rumor mill just gets worse?"

"Have a little faith in me will you? Troublesome woman."

"Rat. It's not that simple. We've let this drag on for months. Don't you think it's a little late to change anything?"

"There's always room for change. Trust me and just follow my lead okay?"

"At least the rumors have to do with you rather than Kiba. I think I'd die if it were that way."

"Haha, yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

**I would've posted this sooner but I was having problems with the site getting into my account :/ As always Hope you enjoy, reviews are welcomed. **

**Chapter 4:** The Struggles of a Skirt.

Himai wished she hadn't woken up the following day. She didn't know what to expect. She was putting on her shorts when she remembered the 19th rumor:

_Shikamaru wishes for Himai to wear clothing that covers more of her body so men won't stare. _

"I hate this." Himai said to herself and then got an idea.

'He said no shorts or tank tops unless there was something over them. He never said anything about skirts. Fine. Let's see Shikamaru deal with this.'

Although she hater the thing, Himai pulled out a black pencil skirt that went to her mid thighs with fishnet stockings. She wore shinobi sandals that went to her ankles. She put on a white tank top with a teal kimono shirt that was ties around the waist. The sleeves were loose and went to her elbows. She placed her staff on her back and placed the rope on her hips. She left her hair and forehead protector like she always had it. She grabbed her messenger bag filled with all the information on the exam.

Himai went downstairs to get an apple. She was already late going to meet him. They were finishing up the preparations for the third exam.

She opened the door to see Shikamaru with his arms crossed at the front of the door. His expression turned irritated.

"I thought we agreed on clothing that covered up?"

"My skirt is longer than my shorts. I'm wearing something over my tank top. Fishnets cover my legs. AND I'm not wearing my usually shoes. I meet all your requirements." Himai said crossing her arms.

"Change."

"Make me."

"I'll change you myself."

"With my brothers, father, and grandfather inside? Doubtful."

"Wanna bet?"

"Wanna die?"

"Troublesome woman. You must want me dead."

"Rat. This was your idea. Live with your decisions."

"Whatever, let's get going." The two linked arms and went to face what the day had to offer. Most of their friends were out on missions, so they didn't have to worry about the major conflicts like Kiba, Ino, and now Naruto. Himai felt as if someone was tugging on her headband.

"Hey what gives Maru?"

"Relax it's a flower not a kunai. It's a daisy. Remember? It's a drag but I have to carry flowers with me all the time?"

"Right, because flowers are such a sacrifice."

"Stop whining will you? You look pretty today. Not that you never do, you just never wearing skirts. It's different." Shikamaru said honestly.

"…When I was away from the village, I never wore anything girly because we were always moving. I found it uncomfortable to wear skirts, kimonos and stuff when I did infiltration missions I guess now since I'm not moving around so much I don't mind I as much as I thought I would, but I do feel a little restricted in mobility. How do girls pull this shit off ALL the time? If we get in a fight with anyone it's your fault."

"Why me? You're the one that's wearing the thing?"

"You never should've chosen to follow the 19th rumor."

"You never should've agreed to the terms of the bet."

"You never should've proposed the bet."

"You never should've agreed to it."

"You should've let me beat Naruto."

"You should've never answered him."

"You-you, I give up." Himai accepted defeat. This didn't seem to be her day. She usually had more fight in her.

"I mean what I said Mai, you look cute today." Shikamaru affirmed.

"But of you get one holler by any man, your changing. He can be as old as Jiraiya and not even mean it. You'll change if you get one."

"You sound like my father."

"I'm not going to be followed around the village by men asking for a booty call."

"Are you saying I'd do that?"

"What? No! I'm just saying that there are men here who don't care if you're with another guy and I just don't want to hear that all day."

"You make this sound like it's my fault."

"Well you're the one with the outfit."

Himai let go or Shikamaru's arm and kept walking by herself.

"Hey wait what are you doing?!"

"Fuck off Shikamaru! You won't have to worry about men and booty calls or whatever you say." She yelled as she walked to one of the training grounds.

"But I- ARG YOU'RE SO INFURIATING!" Shikamaru yelled in frustration.

"Shikamaru? Are you okay?" Shikamaru turned to see Tenten looking at him oddly. He sighed and scratch the back of his head.

"I blew it just now."

"Does this have anything to do with that bet you made with Himai?"

"How'd you know?"

"Ino."

"Figures."

"What did you do?"

"I said something that I think hurt her more than I thought it would. I meant it as a joke, but I don't think it was a good thing to joke about."

"What'd you say?"

Shikamaru recounted everything since her picked her up until she walked away.

"You idiot. You have no idea what that does to a girl." Tenten said.

"And you wonder why she was so against changing clothes. She's not used to this weather like us. On top of that, you basically called her a hoe without saying the word."

"Again that wasn't my intention."

"Well that's what it sounded like to her. You need to go apologize. And you better do something to make it better. Why would you even force her to change her attire? I'm sure there were other rumors you could have fulfilled. Why did you choose that one? She looks great in shorts."

"You've never spent a full day with her and me. I'm so sick of passing by the jonin building and hearing whistles. Not to mention all the outside shinobi who come on missions asking her to go out with then at night. Besides, that's one of the few rumors that's actually true."

"Oh. Well you'll have to get used to the fact that Himai is appealing to men. It's not like she dresses like that to piss you off. All your problems would be solved if you tell her how you feel."

"Well I can't tell her right now, I have to fix this current problem."

"I'm sure you will soon. Now go find her before she decides to take her frustration out on you with that staff."

"Right. Thanks Tenten. See you around." Shikamaru ran off to the direction Himai went.

"Idiots. Things like this happen when you're scared of telling someone how you feel." Tenten thought aloud before being on her way again.

Himai was sitting under a tree where team Kurenai usually trained they were off on a mission so no one was there to bother her. She couldn't concentrate on her work fully as she was still mad by what Shikamaru said.

"Ugh! That idiot!" She yelled.

"I didn't think anyone would be here today." Himai turned her head to the left and was surprised to see Shinshuku.

"Team Kurenai is on a mission."

"I know. I saw Hinata leave yesterday with her team. You're usually in an office or library. What caused the change in scenery kid?"

Himai was wary of her brother Shinshuku. He never cared for what happened in her personal life. They always fought. The only time he was a bit concerned was when she lost Ju. What was his angle today?

"That rat Shikamaru."

"Must have been serious."

"How can you tell?"

"You never call him by his full name anymore. It's always 'Maru.' Not today though. And I can sense you feel agitated. Even when you two fight you usually stay calm. What happened between the two of you?"

Himai told him the story. Honestly, he could've been Orochimaru for all she knew and she wouldn't have care. She just needed someone to talk to.

"I see. Well I get where's he's coming from. You have a knack for attracting attention."

"It's not like I do it on purpose."

"Yeah, but you have to keep in mind that we don't think like you do. Men don't think with their brains. I mean when it comes to girls."

"So you're all a bunch of pigs?"

"Yes in a way."

"Never imagined strict by the book big brother Shinshu to be a pig."

"Shut up kid. All I'm saying is that Shikamaru must get annoyed from all the hollering and whistling and he just wants to be able to walk around the village with his friend not having to worry about a guy hitting on her. You have to think of his view in this."

"Okay but I still feel like crap for being called a slut."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. He's a smart guy, most of the time. Like I said, he just wants to walk around the village with his friend without having to worry about her being hit on. He's looking out for you more than you think."

"Yeah I guess, but he's still a pig."

"Hmph, yeah all men are. That's who we never deserve the women we marry."

"Poor dad. He's gonna die when Jino proposes to Higami."

'Got that right. But you know you do attract more attention with this than shorts because you never wear skirts. I wouldn't've let you walk out the door like this if I was home at the time.

"Well not much you can do about it now."

"Right. Well, I see you later. I'm gonna find another place to train since you took my area."

"Kay, later." Just as Shinshu left, Shikamaru came.

"Mai! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Shikamaru ran to her and kneeled in front for her, grabbing her hands.

"Mai. Look I didn't mean what I said back there the way you think I did. It was supposed to be a joke. The truth is that every time you're out of someone's house you get hollered at all the time, and most of then you don't even here, let alone pay attention when guys do a double take. I don't have a problem with your choice of clothes. What I have a problem with is going around the village with you and having every man's eyes on you. You're not the problem, the other men are. So I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings and made you feel like shit. I never wanted to anger you. You look really nice today. So are we good? Because it's 'date night' and my rumor mill plan will start losing its effect if we're fighting."

Himai looked at him dead in the eyes. Shinshuku was right.

"You not going say 'troublesome' or 'it's a drag' for the rest of the day to me. You can say it to anyone else except me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

Himai gave him a small smile.

"You're good Maru. Now help me finish this shit. I want to get it done by today."

"Alright." Shikamaru got to work and was more diligent than ever. Hey finished everything by sunset, when Shikamaru planned their date. He had a simple dinner and walk along the forest planned, nothing too extravagant.

They went to dinner and just talked about everything. When they left, they made their way to the outskirts of the village. On their way, a man from the hidden mist village walked past then and did a double take. Shikamaru noticed this and tuned to face the man, Himai still linked on his arm. He grabbed him by the collar.

"I dare you. Look at her one more time, and you'll regret you have eyes. She's mine. I suggest you keep walking and never look back, otherwise, you _won't_ get away with just a warning next time. You're like 10 years older than her. Keep walking and don't turn you head, I'll know." Shikamaru let the man go and he ran back to wherever he was staying. Shikamaru sighed and turned to Himai.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. How did I not catch that?"

"That was the 6th one tonight."

"6? I missed 6? How?"

"You never catch any unless it's Kiba staring."

"How can I be so clueless?!"

"It's alright. It add o to the dating effect."

"Fine. Whatever you say."

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Kay." They went to the outskirts of the village where all the trees and streams were. It was a full moon so the night was illuminate Himai was jumping on the rocks in the stream while Shikamaru and her talked.

"Hey get down from there you'll hurt yourself."

"Don't be such a worry wart I'll be fi- WHOAH!" Himai almost fell in the water but was caught by Shikamaru's hand. He pulled her back to the grass.

"I'm not walking on the stream for you to enjoy jumping on your rock and falling, you're staying on land."

"Aw Maru come on."

"No."

"Rat"

"Tro-"

"You can't call me that today remember."

Shikamaru growled in frustration.

"Bothersome."

Himai gave him a look.

"I couldn't day the other word, bothersome is fine."

"Fine."

They kept talking and laughing, all the while not noticing they were holding hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** Back in Business

Today was an odd day for Himai. It was her day off, yet she had a lot to do. She had to make sure not to let her guard down. She had to talk to Tsunade today. They had to think of a plan to protect the village. Everyone's been on high alert since the Sand incident.

The Chunin exams had ended and Himai was training with Shinshuku. Since their little talk, they're started verbally fighting less and instead used all that energy on training. Even though he didn't have the strongest connection to the dragons, he was the strongest shinobi out of all the Okibi head of clan siblings, except for Himai. It wasn't that his attacks were weaker, his jutsu exceeded hers by far. Himai was just the superior fighter. She knew how to use her attacks better. Granted, she had 7 years of straight training.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Shinshuku summoned his dragon, Guchoku. The white dragon appeared and laughed.

"Hahaha! Boy I haven't seen this kid in a while, let's see how much she's grown! Hahaha! Mist of confusion!"

The field was covered in yellow mist that smelled like the beach. She didn't understand what was going on.

"The hell?"

"Hahaha! You sure in a pickle now!"

"Dragon style echo location." Every sound that she heard was amplified and made it hard to figure out where it came from.

'This jutsu is connected to this mist. The water vapor around it bounces the sound. Alright then.'

"Fire style: Fire surround rings jutsu!" Himai spun and used her hands to make fire appear, creating a large circle of fire with her in the middle. She stopped spinning and expanded the fire, turning the field into smoke. She stayed there until the smoke began to clear and she saw the silhouette of Shinshuku. She took her staff and threw it towards him, using chakra to control the speed and power of the staff.

"What? Arg!" She got him. She waited for the smoke to clear before pulling on the rope and he feel on his knees.

"Win again." Himai said before retracting her weapon. Shinshuku dispelled the dragon. He thought for sure this time victory would be his.

"H-how? How did you,"

"You're a water style user so I knew Guchoku's attack had to be of water. I countered it by shooting fire at the place and creating a smoke screen."

"That was the bright light I saw in the mist then!"

"You just have to stop getting so cocky in your attacks. I gotta go now, I have a task to do."

Himai went to her room to change. She had two month's off of test duty, but Tsunade had her on call. She wore black tights that reached mid calves with navy ninja sandals that were only straps (like Hinata's). She put on a lavender v neck with a tank top underneath that stopped just above her thighs. She wore fingerless black gloves. She was going to the hospital, Shikamaru said Asuma was visiting Kakashi and they were tagging along, however, Asuma and Kakashi had something to tell her.

Shikamaru was waiting for her outside. They started walking towards the hospital where they'd be meeting up with Asuma and the others.

"So do you know what it is they have to say to me?"

"I just know that Tsunade was too busy to tell you what is was, so they'll tell you for her. It sounded pretty serious. The security of the village was at stakes."

"What relation would I have to the security of the village?"

"I don't know but we'll find out soon."

"There you two are. Nice to see you're doing well with this bet Himai, although judging by how close you two are I assume you're used to his company."

"Sadly you're right."

"I just don't understand how you two can't say you're dating when you're doing all this for some rumors. I mean come on! Best friends don't walk around the village linked by the arm all the time." Ino said pointing at them.

"Believe what you want Ino. You're such a pain."

"Alright you guys cut it out. Come on, let's go see Kakashi."

They went into the hospital and to Kakashi's room. His team was with him, along with the white faced boy that attached them.

"Look whose here. It's Naruto and Sakura. Guess your mission must be- Huh? I know you. You're that guy from," Shikamaru said.

"Huh? What guy?" Ino questioned.

"You again." Himai reached for her staff. She was ready to attack at an instant.

"Oh, hello there. My name is Sai." He said smiling.

"Why aren't you wearing your mask? I though ROOT didn't go out without them."

"Oh, well you see I'm serving as the 4th member of Team Kakashi."

"What?" Himai knew this couldn't have been Tsunade's choosing. Something was up. Sai explained his actions that day and everyone understood, that didn't mean everyone accepted it. Himai was very skeptical. There was no doubt he was Danzo's spy.

Ino thought the guy was cute and looked like Sasuke.

"He looks nothing like him! He's pale and creepy." Himai replied to the girls.

"On the inside no way he's like Sasuke. He can't read people's emotion. He's worse than Himai was when she came to the village."

Himai eyed Shikamaru talking to Naruto. By the look on his face, she knew Shikamaru said something about him missing the exams again.

"Why'd you bring the whole team here of all places? This isn't a rec. room. Besides, what we have to tell Himai isn't something that can be said with so many people here." Kakashi said.

"Yeah good point, why don't you all head to the barbecue restaurant. And team Kakashi you're more than welcomed to join us if you want to."

Everyone seemed excited.

"I need to talk to these two about some business. In the meantime barbecue's on me." Shikamaru looked at Asuma. He was curious. Naruto began complaining about some conversation they never got to finish. Kakashi just blew him off. They left the hospital and the jonin in the room got serious.

"Himai. The reason we are telling you this is because Lady Tsunade has asked that you become involved in the Akatsuki." Kakashi stated

"Akatsuki? What do you mean involved."

"Naruto is a Jinchuuruki, holding the 9 tailed fox spirit inside of him. If let's his emotions get out of control, Naruto begins to take the form of the Kyuubi. The Akatsuki is hunting down all the tailed beasts. You already know what happened in the Sand village." She nodded.

The door opened and Shikamaru came inside.

"You guys don't need to leave me out of this. I'm just as concerned about the Akatsuki as you are. And Naruto, is he gonna be okay? What if they attack? Even Gaara couldn't…"

"You're right, he wouldn't be able to do it" Kakashi answered honestly. Everyone gasped.

"Well, not yet. Which I why we're informing Himai about everything." Kakashi finished as Asuma continued.

"Eventually, they'll come to the village and want to take Naruto. What Tsunade wants you to do is help him train against different kinds of people so he can be more prepared for anything. You have fire and earth element jutsu as well as still possess the jutsu you learned from Saikijuuou. Plus you're said to be on par to Naruto's energy level. You'll also be going on more missions that involve getting information on members of the Akatsuki. They'll mostly be espionage, no need for combat, hopefully. This will be just as much training for you as it will be for Naruto."

"Okay but I have to start preparing the jonin exams in two months, how am I supposed to do both things at once?"

"Tsunade never intended for you to work on the exams long term, she already has your replacement."

"Of course. I never have a stable position in the village." She dead panned. Helping Naruto train to go up against the Akatsuki was a big task.

"So you want me to help Naruto train, but also secretly be another body guard."

"Exactly." Kakashi answered.

"You won't be with him all the time, but most of the time if you're in the village and if you go on missions with him you will." Asuma added.

"Right. And when would I start?"

"When I get out of the hospital, which is whenever Tsunade decides. For now, we don't tell Naruto until I'm out."

"Why?"

"Because if he finds out now, he'll never leave you alone." Shikamaru informed.

They agreed to not tell Naruto and Shikamaru and Himai went on their way to get lunch. They decided to stop by Ichiraku Ramen because they weren't interested in what was happening in the barbecue restaurant. Himai was a little anxious.

"Hey, Mai. You okay?"

"I'm just a little worried."

"Hey you heard they secured the ANBU files, you're alright."

"I'm not worried for me, I'm worried for Jino. There are things in his file that not even I know. He's always been a secretive person, and for good reason. If Danzo saw his file, who knows what could happen."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a certain skill Jino has that was the sole reason he was my guide, and the reason he's alive now. Let's just say that if someone other than the Hokage saw his file, Naruto would be the _least_ of our worries. We'd have to kill Jino."

'What's so secretive about Jino that no one can know?'

"Anyways I have to go. I have something to do. See you tonight Shikamaru." Himai said, poofing away so she couldn't be tracked. She went into the woods outside of the village. She'd been followed all day.

"Lady Himai."

"It's dangerous for you to be this close to the village. We should've agreed to meet when I had a solo mission."

"It's dangerous for you to be talking to me at all. There's less risk of you being caught this way."

"What do you have, Itachi?"

"I came to warn you. Things in the organization are beginning to boil over because of the leaf ninja taking out Sasori. We coincidently got a new recruit right after. The village should begin preparing. Leader may be leaving Naruto for last, but that not fully confirmed. You should also watch out for Orochimaru, he may try acquiring Sasuke's body sooner then we think."

"Just how fast are you getting the tailed beasts?"

"One group is currently fighting off the 2 tails. We might get her soon. I don't think leader cares if we get them in order."

"Right I'll warn Tsunade. I'm supposed to begin training with Naruto soon so he can fend you guys off. Any suggestions that doesn't involve genjutsu?"

"Just teach him how to think before reacting. Otherwise, he'll get himself killed."

"Got it."

"You should return before anyone suspects anything."

"I know I know. You should be getting back to. You're dangerously close to the village."

"I'll return when I have more information, Milady."

"Very well then." Itachi disappeared and Himai appeared in Tsunade's office.

"Well? What did the contact say?"

"They're moving faster than expected. They may not even be going in order of tails. It's likely that if they see him they'll get him even if it's not planned. We should also keep an eye out on Orochimaru. It seems that time isn't in our hands in any situation."

"I see. So what do you suggest we do?"

"We have to make Naruto complete his training. Fast. I suggest he also begins training on his summoning jutsu. Of course we'd need Jiraiya for the second part, but I think we need to start the training immediately. He's in serious danger. He'll actually be more protected when he's training with me, Kakashi, and Tenzo around."

"Very well. The village is depending on you Himai. I know you'd prefer to have just one stable position in the village, but you're one of the few trustable ninja in the village."

"Even when you don't know my any of my contacts for information? Or knowing that they're all working enemies of the leaf and there's high risk I can turn against the village?"

"You never will, it would be dishonorable on Saikijuuou's memory, which if I'm not mistaken, his spirit is always with you, within that staff."

"You make a good point Lady Tsunade."

"And there's another reason you'll never turn on the Leaf, but you're still in denial about that one, so I'll keep it to myself."

"Very well, guess I'll be going now"

"You'll still be on standby at all times even when training with Naruto. I expect you to always be prepared."

"Right."

"Oh, one more thing: Find a way to change back into your original clothes. It's so obvious that you're uncomfortable in anything that isn't shorts."

"Believe me I've tried." Himai walked out the office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** Old Memories

People said Naruto was impatient. He never thought, always acted. He was a hands-on learner. He was like a child, ready to get started when he didn't even know how to begin. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was not one for patience. Who could blame him, he'd gotten pretty far without it too. Yes, Naruto was never one for patience, but it wasn't like he really needed it either. He got a lot done without it.

Himai, however was a different story. Like Naruto, she too, had no patience. Unlike Naruto however, she NEEDED it, now. They weren't kidding when they called Naruto impatient. He didn't understand that he had to learn the basics before he could start forming a new jutsu. Himai was explaining chakra natures when he asked what Himai's chakra nature was after seeing Yamato. When she emitted earth, he wasn't so enthusiastic. It was when she used fire that he became hyperactive.

"What?! I though fire was red? How come yours is white? That was amazing! It was like shooting flares of light! How do you do that? Can you show me?"

"No. You won't be able to do it."

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it?"

"You won't understand."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

"…I was talking about chakra natures and you just barely understood your wind chakra."

"W-well that was just one thing! Come on Himai tell me!" Himai looked towards Kakashi. He nodded.

"Earth style sharp edges." Himai slammed her foot on the ground to create small rocks.

"Dragon style: light's charm!" The rocks turned white and glowed brightly as they were raised from the ground. She aimed for the giant wall Yamato had made earlier. When she released the shards, they hit the wall and drilled into it, making giant holes.

"Amazing! That's so cool!"

"She wasn't done showing you. Look closely." Kakashi pointed at the wall. Naruto observed the wall and saw the ground above the holes crumbling, making the layer and the ground above it collapse, forming a dust cloud. When the air cleared, the standing layer was melted in the top.

"Wh-what, what was that? I've never heard of the dragon style."

"I used to be able to summon a dragon named Saikijuuou. He taught me how to use light based jutsu and how to get information out of people. When he died, I kept all the jutsu I knew from him. His body is gone, but his spirit is still around."

"How do you know that?"

Himai smiled and took out her staff. Naruto backed away. He was terrified of it.

"I won't hurt you if you don't provoke me. Touch it."

"What?"

"Just do it." Naruto nodded and put his hand on the staff. It took a while, but he felt it, something inside the staff, almost like it was alive.

"What is that?"

"Like I said, Ju's spirit is still around."

"You mean, he's-"

"In here." "Because I can use light based jutsu, my fire is hotter than regular fire, basically, I can turn rock into lava."

"That's so cool! Can learn that?"

"No. You can only do it if you have a dragon of light. To have one you have to be an Okibi. And even then there's no guarantee you'd get a dragon of light. You'll have your own kind of jutsu that's as unique as you. Isn't that why you're trying to make one?"

"Yea that's right! So let's get started!"

"Do you even know how?" Himai asked.

"Uhh... Hahaha well,"

"Idiot." Himai and Yamato said in unison. They explained the first part of his training. Himai was amazed by the number of Shadow clones he could mass produce and train with. Yamato set up a ritual that would activate once Naruto began changing into the 9 tails. Kakashi began reading his book. Himai stood there observing Naruto.

'Tsunade said I'd be another body guard, she never said anything about not being able to train as well.'

"That's not a good idea Himai. If the 9 tails were to come out, you wouldn't be at your best in controlling Naruto. That 9 pillars of light jutsu requires a lot of chakra now that you don't have Saikijuuou right?" Kakashi said.

"How'd you-"

"I know your type. Can't sit round doing nothing. Just itching to get in the action. This is just as much training for you than training for Naruto. You're able to sense other's emotions right? Use that to monitor Naruto. That way we'll know whether to step in or not." Kakashi finished. Himai nodded and sat on the ground on her knees.

'Horse, Rat, Dog, Tiger, Dragon.' Himai began to meditate, feeling the air around her.

'So far so good.'

She stayed in the same position for a few hours until she could feel Naruto stop his training. She got up from her meditative stance.

"Hey sensei is there someone I could ask for tips on wind jutsu?"

"There's Asuma" Himai offered.

"Knowing him he's probably playing Shoji."

"Oh! Great! Hey you go see Asuma." Naruto pointed at a clone.

"I'll go with you. I have to talk to Shikamaru. That's fine with you right Kakashi?"

"It's fine."

"Alright then let's go!"

Himai and Naruto went to the Nara house.

"Asuma sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto. And Himai too." Shikamaru said.

"Asuma sensei, I need tips on change in chakra nature."

"Come on, you can't really be doing change in nature training."

Naruto and Asuma started talking amongst themselves.

"He is. And he's so annoying about it. He had the shortest attention span I've ever seen! And he's so impatient. He asked me about my jutsu and flipped. I don't know how the boy has gotten so far in life!"

"I'm sure you've dealt with worse out of the village."

"Yes but I didn't have to spend so much time with them. All I'm doing is monitoring his emotional status. I mean I know why but it's just infuriating working with him. I'm starting to think you just got lucky in that bet. Which by the way has just made the rumors worse." Shikamaru raised both his eyebrows and smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You just have to be patient. This is what being a sensei is all about, patience with your students. Naruto's the perfect person to practice with. Besides, you'll see how much fun he can actually be."

"I hope your right."

"And don't worry about the rumors. Things will take their course and eventually they won't bother you anymore. Be patient."

Himai sighed. "Easy for you to say, you don't have my job."

"That's true, but it doesn't hurt to try."

"Fine I'll do it. Oh. You should get ready. I think Tsunade is planning another mission. Last time I saw her, she was really antsy about something, like she couldn't figure something out. She'll probably ask you for a mission."

"…You really think he'll master a new ninjutsu before the Akatsuki show up."

"I hope so. He's progressing quickly thanks to Kakashi. But we don't have much time."

"Isn't it better to hide Naruto safely somewhere? Now before the Akatsuki make contact with him."

"No. If he stays in one place too long it'll be easier to track him. If he's on constant missions, the possibility lessens. Although then comes the risk he might run into them. Besides, that's Tsunade's call."

"Well alright. By the way you should do something about your hair, don't you think it's a little too long?"

"What are you saying I should cover my head now too?"

"No I'm just saying that it might get in the way of missions or something!"

"Actually, I haven't paid much attention to it since Ju left. He always said it was a 'distinguishing feature of mine'. Who knows, maybe I'll have a mission where I _have _to cut it like what happened to Sakura. She told me Ino evened it out."

"Oh yeah. It was pretty smart of her."

"I'd hate to break your loving conversation, but Naruto left a while ago."

"What?! How'd I miss him?!"

"The shadow clone just poofed out."

"Oh man why Naruto?! Gotta go see you around!" Himai ran back to Naruto's training.

"You know she didn't really have much to talk to you about."

"I thought she just came to keep Naruto company."

"But it was a clone? What trouble would the clone get in?"

"Guess you're right."

'Clueless kid.' Asuma thought.

Himai rushed back to see Naruto concentrated in his work.

"What'd I miss?"

"Guess Asuma gave him good tips. He's doing well."

"That's good to hear Kakashi."

"Alright Naruto, release the clones and reflect on what you've learned."

"Sure thing." He released the clones and saw that he was close to getting the chakra nature down."

"I'm almost there."

Just as he said that, Naruto started falling.

"Oh no!" Kakashi caught him in time. "With cumulative experience comes cumulative fatigue too."

"I'm so close, I can't take a break. Multi shadow clone!"

"Hey wait a sec!" Himai and Yamato yelled. They got in their respective stances evaluating Naruto.

"This kid's got guts, but he's crazy!" Himai said. "If he dies it's not on me Kakashi."

"You don't have to worry about that Himai." Kakashi said.

About an hour later, an ANBU came to them.

"Lady Himai." Himai stopped her meditation.

"Yea what?"

"Lady Hokage calls for you. She said it's urgent."

"Got it. Kakashi, you good here?"

"Of course, go on."

Himai poofed into Tsunade's office.

"You called?"

"There's suspicious activity going on around bordering villages. It might have to do with the Akatsuki. I need you to find out what other hidden villages have on them."

"That's gonna take a while, how long do I have?"

"I want you to return before the month's end. I'm sending Kakashi to meet with Jiraiya to see what he has. If things get any worse, I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to hide Naruto. Himai, your information is crucial. Don't get caught. We don't know how other villages will react to a leaf shinobi getting their intel. You can ask the sand personally, but not other three."

"Why don't I just use my contact?"

"…I know for certain that you know that even they don't tell you _everything. _Don't involve your contact in it either."

"Understood. Do I leave immediately?"

"As soon as possible, yes."

"S ranked?"

"Yes."

"Jonin or ANBU?"

Tsunade reached into her desk and pulled out a familiar mask.

"It's better this way. You don't need to engage in battle, but the intelligence you are gathering is important. Besides, that piece of red hair is more distinguishable that any of your Jutsu. Go into the sand village as a Jonin, but all the rest as ANBU."

Himai got the mask. It looked just as it had when she gave it back to Tsunade.

"Understood. I'll be going now."

"Be careful, Himai."

"Right." Himai left the office and went on her way home.

"Hey!" Himai turned her head and saw Shikamaru running to her.

"Maru. What's up?"

"You were right, we just got assigned a mission."

"What is it?"

"Investigation on surrounding towns. I thought for sure you'd go with us since investigation is your forte."

"Actually, I have another mission. I'm supposed to change and leave now."

Shikamaru got closer and grabbed her hand. He knew she was in a hurry so he had to make sure she didn't run off.

"Why do you have to change?"

Himai reached into her pouch and stuck out her mask enough for Shikamaru to see.

"I thought you weren't taking any more ANBU missions."

"I don't have to take anyone down, I'm just gathering information from the five great nation's hidden villages."

"All of them? How long are you gonna be out?"

"Tsunade want's me back in less than a month."

"That's cutting it real close."

"Oh don't worry I'll be fine. I estimate 26 days, give or take a few."

"Just be careful."

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"What about the rumors?"

"It'll have to wait."

"If you don't come back in 27 days I'm coming after you."

"Shikamaru you can't do that, not without Tsunade's permission. She wouldn't let you, it's too dangerous."

"Still,"

"Tell you what. I'll write to you every so often telling you where I am and I'm okay. I can't give you details of the mission though."

"Wouldn't that threaten your positions?"

"Not with a Transportation Jutsu." Himai took out two scrolls from her pouch. One yellow and one gray. She gave the gray one to Shikamaru.

"When the scroll changes color to black, it means I sent you a message. That way you can read it where ever you are. Will this let you sleep at night?"

"Yes it will."

"Hahaha alright then. I really have to go now Maru."

"Do something about your hair, it's really long, it's gonna get in the way of the mission."

"You're such a worry wart. I'll braid it and put it in a bun if it makes you happy."

"Alright. See you soon, Mai." Shikamaru let go and they went on their separate ways.

Himai got home to see Hiryuu, his wife, Hishu, and Hikougi discussing information. Hiryuu's wife's belly was very swollen. Himai gave her a month before she'd be due.

"Ah Himai. Just in time. We want to know your input on this. It's a plan for-"

"Sorry dad, I have to get ready for a mission." She cut off. She went into her room to change. When she was doing her hair, her father came in.

"Are you okay little Mai?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"You've been doing a lot more work for the village lately, you don't spend as much time home as you used to."

"I've been busy."

"How long is this mission supposed to take?"

"About a month, maybe a little less."

"A month? You won't be present for Hiryuu's child's birth. The shower is supposed to be this weekend."

"My gift is in Akarui's room. I gave it to her for safe keeping."

"Himai,"

"Dad. I'm fine. I'm going now."

"Very well then, be careful."

"I will be."

'I'm sure she'd never let her hair get in the way of a mission, but men get curious.' Shikamaru walked away to get his stuff ready.

Himai went out through her balcony so she didn't have to see everyone's disappointed face when they saw her ready for a mission again. Since she gave up the heir position, the family had been very confused as in how to treat her. They thought that now that she wasn't the heir, she'd want to be home more, but it was just the opposite. She served the village more. They still saw her and Shikamaru, but not as frequent.

Shikamaru met with Team Asuma and they headed off. When they got to the gate, they saw an ANBU about to leave the village. They were short, female, and had her hair braided in a bun.

"Hey isn't that-" Ino started, but was cut off when the ANBU looked at them and nodded before running off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** Unusual Okibi Woman

Himai returned in 26 days to the village destroyed. Her first fear was that the Akatsuki came for Naruto and got him and she was too late. That thought quickly faded when she saw Naruto walking away from the gate entrance.

'What happened?'

Himai ran as fast as she could to the Hokage's office. She appeared in the office. Tsunade was the only one there.

"An expected from the ANBU Dragon captain, right on time. I'll tell you what happened in the village, but first give me the information you have."

"They've located the two and three tails and are in pursuit of both. It's one team in charge of the two beasts. They're also the ones that have attacked 7 villages. There's a rumor that this team is somewhat immortal, whatever that means. Deidara is alive, he got his arms back. The 8 tails Jinchuuruki is highly protected. They have a new member, but no word on his name. They're still going with the plan to go in the order of tails. They caught another tailed beast too, but the identity of the beast is unknown, though I think it's the 7 tails. I confirmed that Orochimaru used to be an Akatsuki member, though he defected. Orochimaru is laying low, I think he wants us to take out as many Akatsuki as possible to make things easier for him. Who knows why."

"As I expected you to come with much less information. Very well done. You always know how to exceed my expectations. I'm sure you're wondering what happened to the village."

"Yes."

Tsunade explained the whole Sora incident to Himai.

"Thankfully Naruto knocked some sense into him. That boy. He has a thing that draws everyone to him."

"Good." Himai looked around her office and saw that it was, oddly, very clean of any paperwork or mess.

"Why is this place so clean?" Himai finally took off her mask. She was worried. Tsunade wasn't a neat person.

"I finished my work early."

"Di the elders tell you anything?"

"Perceptive as always. Yes. I swear those old geezers. One of these days they'll wish they dies in the second ninja war."

"Well if you need assistance you know I'm always at your disposal itching to cut off a few heads."

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind. Excellent job. You should go home and rest, I'll call you as soon as I have another mission for you so stay alert. Naruto's in the hospital, so you don't have to worry about his training for a while."

"Great. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything. What is it?"

"Has anyone from my family come and talked to you about my behavior?"

"…Yes. As a matter of fact they have. When you left your father came in asking why I was sending you on another mission. And that's the least of it. I think you should have a serious talk with them. Ever since you lost Saikijuuou, you've been very different. Just because you're no longer the heir doesn't mean you should stop talking to your family. You even missed the birth of your nephew. If you were as close to your family as you were before, you would've denied the mission."

"That's the thing Tsunade. I feel that now that I don't have such a responsibility to the clan, I should serve the village more. I don't mind doing it. I enjoy it really. And anyways, I-"

"Tsunade! We have a problem! I haven't received a word from Mai in the last few days. She could be in trouble! We should- Huh? Mai! You're back!" Shikamaru blushed, embarrassed at his outburst.

"Shikamaru, what is wrong with you?! If there was something wrong with her I would have known!" Tsunade barked. She sighed.

"Give me a few minutes with her and she's all yours! OUT!"

"Uh! Yes Ma'am!" Shikamaru slammed the door shut.

"That fool. He's been so agitated since I sent you on that mission. According to Asuma, not even Shogi calms him."

"Um, Lady Tsunade?"

"Sorry Himai, continue what you were saying."

"Well, um, since I lost Saikijuuou, I just feel that everyone thinks I'm unapproachable. I don't really talk to anyone anymore from the clan. Even during dinner. I've tried saying something, but I feel like I'm being ignored. When I left for the mission, my father wanted to know my opinion on something, but I had to get ready and leave. He approached me asking if everything was okay. I didn't have time to say no."

"I see. Well you're the first dragon tamer in 6 generations. I'm sure it's weird for everyone. I suggest talking to them. We don't want another Uchiha incident in our hands. I know that you wouldn't think twice about defending the village if you had to choose the clan or the village, but let's just keep relations good. Alright?"

"Yeah. Alright."

"Good. Now hurry up and meet with your boyfriend before he comes in here crying again."

Himai deadpanned "He's _NOT _my boyfriend."

"Stop denying it."

Himai stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut. She let out an exasperated breath. She turned to her left to see Shikamaru leaning on the wall, arms crossed, smiling.

"That went well I imagine." He started.

"It was, till she said _that_ word."

Shikamaru got off the wall and linked arms with Himai. She could feel him become calmer, almost relieved.

"No one's home at your house they're all at the hospital. The baby was born yesterday. He's cute."

"That's nice."

"Why don't you change so we can go see it? I know you're not tired."

"Can I wear shorts? I've been wearing this for almost a month now."

"Just this once. We're going out tonight."

"Alright." They got to her house where she changed into the same outfit she wore when she first met Team Asuma. She put on her headband and left her hair in a braid. A few strands, including the red hair, framed her face. As usual she carried the staff. They got to the maternity section of the hospital when Himai felt a familiar presence that was trying to conceal itself.

"Maru, go on ahead I'll be there in a moment. I have to say hello to someone."

"Sure."

Himai went a few doors back and entered a doctor's office. There was no doctor, but there was a woman there.

"Congratulations, Kurenai." Himai said. She surprised Kurenai a bit.

"Himai! How, how did you know I was here?"

"I felt you trying to suppress your chakra. It fooled Maru, but not me. Plus I could also sense that you were feeling excited. How far along are you?"

"About two months. Still early."

"And does Asuma know?"

"Yes. He was with me when I found out. He's very excited to be a father."

"So I take it you're just gonna let everyone find out on their own?"

"Yes. I'd like for you not to tell anyone."

"Of course. Count on me. And if you ever need help with anything let me know. I may be younger than you, but I'm still a comrade."

"I'm glad to know I can count on you. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course."

"You don't have to answer right away, but did you come with Shikamaru because…"

"What?... OH NO REALLY NOT YOU TOO KURENAI! I JUST GOT BACK FROM A MISSION! I'M VISITING MY BROTHER WHO JUST HAD A BOY! Please Kurenai me and Maru? Never!"

Kurenai let out a small laugh. Secretly Himai hoped to be as lady like as her someday, when she was older.

"Never say never Himai. It could happen."

"You'll be the first to know if it ever does then."

"I can't wait."

"Well I should be going now, I'll see you around Kurenai."

"Thank you Himai."

Himai walked out and headed for her sister-in law's room. She looked at the doors until she found her name.

"Here we go. Hihana Okibi." Himai opened the door and say her brother standing next to his wife who was laying on the bed holding their son. Shikamaru was on one side of the room talking to Shinshuku. Her parents were next to Hiryuu and Hihana. Everyone looked towards the door when it opened.

"Himai!" Hiyougo ran to Himai and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay. Thank you for bringing her here Shikamaru." Hiyougo said turning to him.

"It was nothing. Himai got news that the baby was born and wanted to come over. Of course she changed before coming." Shikamaru replied. Himai looked over to see everyone smiling, but she could sense that one of those smiles is fake: Hiryuu. She knew he was pissed off at her for not being present at the birth. He knew that she knew she took on that mission while knowing she was due in less than a month. He was the one that was most distant of her when she lost Ju. Not because he was not the new heir, but because he felt that she didn't care about the clan anymore.

"It's so glad to see you here and safe. Would you like to hold him?" Hihana said, holding the baby up. She looked up at Hiryuu and he nodded. She walked over and picked up the baby.

"His name is Hitaian." Hihana replied. She looked at the baby. He had the hair, skin, and eyes of an Okibi. He looked more like his mother that father because he didn't have that tough look all Okibi me had. He looked very gentle, a quality that no heir is allowed to have.

"Hey Hitaian." Himai said to the baby. She was enjoying carrying the child. No one really knew this, but she loved children so long as they weren't genin. That's when a human becomes most annoying to her. Shikamaru saw the soft expression she had on her face, an expression he'd only ever seen two other time, when they passed by the academy to see Akarui and she was with the 7 year olds and when she observed the baby deer in the Nara forest with their mothers.

Shinshuku smirked. "You know, women of the Okibi clan aren't so warm and caring towards children. They perform their tasks as mothers, but generally they're very strict. My mother was strict until we all became Chunin. Himai is different. She looks at a kid and it's like the world around her doesn't exist. Father says Akarui is the one he's gonna have the most trouble giving away to some man. But I think Himai will be harder for the exact reason you're seeing now."

"Yea. If she's like this with another's kid, imagine what she'd be like with one of her own." Shikamaru added. He and Himai stayed a while longer before leaving on their date.

"So did you sleep at night while I was away Maru?"

"'Course I did."

"Liar. Tsunade told me you were on edge the entire time."

"Gah! Well, maybe a little. I mean, you were always moving. And you said you'd be back in 26 days."

"Give or take a few. You've been acting weird since we started this rumor thing. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. What's driving me crazy is your hair."

"Here we go again."

"I'm serious. Like I said you don't pay attention when men stare at you. I do. You're very attractive. Your hair just adds to it. Then again you'd probably still look good with short hair."

"Do you spend your days off just checking me out?"

"No, it's just what I see."

"Oh" Himai just stared at him blushing. She was caught off guard. Shikamaru was enjoying this, teasing her. She was cute when she was caught off guard.

"What had no one ever told you you're pretty?"

Shikamaru said, leaning his head on his hand and smirking.

"Well, if they have, I never paid attention to them."

"I'm not surprised. You're so caught up in other things that you don't really notice your surrounding unless you're in a fight."

"Is that bad?"

"No, but you should be more careful. You know I'd kill the person that does something to you."

"Oh I know. I feel sorry for them."

"In any case, it's good that you're back. Things just haven't been the same without you."

"Maru it's only been a month."

"I know, but it feels longer."

'I don't know what happened to Shikamaru, but it seems like he's a lot more… alive.'

"Come on, it's getting late. I'll take you home. I'll pass by early to spend the day since Naruto is in the hospital."

"Man, you practically died without me." Himai exaggerated. Shikamaru chuckled and they walked to Himai's house. She got home and was greeted by Hikougi and Hishu in the living room.

"We need to talk. You've been very distant sine you lost Ju. You've been taking on more missions and spending less time at home." Hishu said.

"I'm fine. The ones who have been distant is all of you. Just because I lost my dragon doesn't mean I'm any different than I was. I'm still me."

"Himai, we just want to make sure you're okay and not still upset about losing Ju." Hikougi continued.

"I'm over that. What I'm irritated about is this clan thinking that just because I'm no linger the heir I'm going to want to be more involved in the clan. You know what the problem is? The problem is that the clan is so self-absorbed that it doesn't realize just how isolated from the rest of the village it is. People just know our name and how we look. They're scared of us. Don't you see? If we keep this up, we're gonna turn into another Uchiha clan. We have to step out of the shadows. Is it so wrong that I'm in ANBU or that I have such a good bond with everyone? What's so wrong about talking to others?"

"They don't understand our customs or what we do." Hishu said.

"Maybe if we weren't so secretive people wouldn't fear us."

"Or maybe if you wouldn't attack every other person that offends you people would think differently. Did you ever think that _you're _the reason we're feared?" Hiryuu, who was at the house, interrupted.

"No because people have feared us since before I came back. I'm sorry but I'm not going to be like every other girl in this clan: tied down to some guy forever doing what he says. I'm not like that. I prefer to be in the action than just watching it."

"Then why haven't you just chosen death?"

"Because I still hope that the clan can change."

"Well you better _hope_ that you change with it."

"What's with you? Look I'm sorry I took on a mission knowing you were about to have your kid but that's who I am. Besides, he's alive, it would've been a shame if he died and I never got to meet him."

That offended Hiryuu. He snapped and went to attack Himai. When he almost landed his attack, Himai took out her staff and Hiryuu hit it. Hiryuu stood there stunned. He felt a presence comming from the staff, like it was protecting Himai from harm.

"I don't care if you're the heir. I can still take you down in 3 minute flat." Himai put her staff away and walked out of the house."

"Where do you think you're going" Hiryuu asked.

"Away from you."

"Come back here!"

Himai put her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned to face Hiryuu's face.

"Make me. I'd like to see you try. I know you didn't want me to touch your child, but it's not like you could've made scene there. You're the one who needs to get their act together, not me." Himai opened the door and ran out. She kept running without realizing the tears coming out of her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**Reflection on Actions

Shikamaru knew Himai had three ways to show she was angry. The first is when she takes it out on people, physically and verbally. The second was when she'd have an emotional breakdown. The third, possibly the scariest, and the thing Himai was currently doing, was when she'd do things she normally wouldn't and not say a word to anyone. It was the most troublesome because no one knew what she'd do, when, and where.

Himai walked out of her house with black pants that went down to her mid calves, a long sleeved flowy white shirt, strappy shinobi sandals, her headband like a bandana and her hair in a long braid with strands of hair that framed her face.

Shikamaru usually got an earful on how annoyed she was wearing clothing like this. Today, she didn't complain. She just grabbed Shikamaru's arm and started walking. Shikamaru had planned to go around the village running errands with her and then going to train, but he didn't know if it was a good idea now.

"So I have to run a few errands and then we can go back to my house to do some training. That okay with you?"

Himai nodded her head. The first place they want was the medicine shop. Shikaku needed some herbs and other stuff to make antidotes. The problem way that he didn't know what to get

"What a drag. Why couldn't my father just do this?"

"Give me that." Himai grabbed the paper Shikamaru had and analyzed it.

"It's not a strong poison. It takes time to take effect. But it leaves a person disabled for a while." Himai began telling the shopkeeper everything they'd need.

"You sure it'll work?"

Himai nodded as they went on to the next place. Shikamaru needed to grab some important documents about the village from the Hokage tower. The problem was that he'd have to get to Tsunade, and she was currently in a meeting with the elders. Shikamaru didn't want to disturb, but Himai could care less about them. She walked to the door and had the decency to knock before bursting the door open.

"Tsunade we need a few paper's for Shikaku."

"With whose authority do you come barging in like this?" Homura scolded.

"Mine. I just need some papers and I'm _not_ gonna waste my time waiting for you to tell Tsunade she's not doing her job as Hokage. I just need those documents."

"Shizune. Go into my desk. On the top shelf there's papers clipped together in a folder. Give those to them."

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade smirked at Himai before they left.

They went in her office and got the files.

"Himai. I know you don't like the elders, but you should at least try to be more respectful."

"I'll be _respectful_ when they stop complaining that the children of this village _have_ no respect. I'll see you around Shizune."

"Hey wait! Troublesome woman." Shikamaru yelled going after her.

"Okay so now I have to get some books in the library."

They headed into the library and got the books Shikaku asked for. Himai wondered why he needed 6 books on medical jutsu as an offensive attack when 1 was enough.

"Hey let's go grab a bite. The dango shop isn't too far ahead."

"Not hungry."

Shikamaru began to worry. Himai could be full out of her mind, and she'd _never _refuse sweets and tea. She could even be angry and still couldn't help herself.

"Okay no I know you're angry but just how bad is it that you refuse sweets, or food for that matter? Troublesome woman."

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't concern you."

"Well it's making me worried."

"Forget about it."

"I won't forget about it until you tell me what the problem is."

Himai took deep breaths. She didn't want to break down in the middle of the street.

"I don't want to talk about it. "

"And I don't want to have to deal with another emotional breakdown. So you're better off telling me for the sake of both of us."

She knew Shikamaru had a point and gave in.

"Do you think I've been distant from everyone since I lost Ju?"

"What?"

Himai recounted everything that happened the night before. Shikamaru fully understood now why she was so upset.

"I think you've just been serving your village more than our clan. But I can see why they're upset. With you no longer being the heir, they don't really have any reason to keep you from going out and serving the village. You're right, the Okibi clan does have to change and be more opened, but remember not everyone goes on a 7 year hiatus around the lands. Just be patient, it'll blow over soon."

"The problem I have is Hiryuu. He began acting almost like Zurui did before I left. When he snapped and tried to land a blow at me, my staff stopped him. I _know_ that I wasn't thinking about grabbing my staff to defend myself. It's like my body moved on its own."

"This might be a longshot, but I should ask. Have you been getting a lot of these feelings lately, like they're not your own thoughts, but rather someone is controlling them? Like when you're analyzing someone's emotion you can guess their next move or when you're under attack and want to do one thing but end up doing another."

"Yea I have. It's weird, but the feeling's familiar."

"Could it be Ju's spirit protecting you? He was very overprotective."

"I don't know. I'd have to research that again in the archives to find something. Grandfather isn't letting anyone in because father's rewriting the histories of the clan again in his scroll."

"Ask your grandfather to do it for you."

"He doesn't like doing extra work, but yea I'll ask. Thanks Maru."

"Sure. Now are we going to have dango or what?"

"Ugh you know I can't say no to that."

"Haha. Let's go then." They ate and finished the errands then spent the rest of the day at the Nara house. Yoshino begged for Himai to stay overnight, since she hadn't seen her in a while. Himai agreed, saying she wanted to see the antidote Shikaku was working on.

At the Okibi house, Hiryuu was agitated from the fight he had with Himai. He was never one to fight with _any _of his siblings, let alone any of the girls, let alone Himai. The only thing keeping his from lashing out at people was the son he had in his arms at the moment.

"I know why it's bothering you. You always wanted Himai to be a bigger part of the clan. You missed her when she was gone. You were the closest to her out of all of us. Now that she's no longer the heir, she has no reason to stay here so often. So she's spending more time in the village. And with you getting ready to take over and having a child, you haven't really sat down to talk to her about anything." Shinshuku said, sitting next to his brother.

"Perceptive as always."

"Himai does care about the clan, she's just defending it in a different way. I think she's right though, we should open up to people. Keep in mind Himai's spent more time outside of these walls than in."

"It's easy for her to day, she's always out. Not us. We always avoid being outside of the neighborhood."

"And Now that Higiman and Higihen left to the 12 shinobi guard and Akarui is teaching at the Academy, we can't live in the dark ages anymore. Eventually she's going to get married to someone else, she'd going to leave us for another man, and we won't have our 'window to the outside world' anymore."

"I never realized we used her as out contact to everyone else. Guess you're right."

"Maybe it was for the best that she's no longer the heir. Just think about how dependent we'd really be on her, and how miserable she'd be here."

"She'd probably kill everyone in the clan herself." The two laughed.

"You guys will get over it. Just try understanding her position."

"Thanks, Shinshu."

Back at the Nara house, Shikamaru was setting up the tatami mat for Himai. She was downstairs playing shogi with Shikaku. Yoshino already had her fun with her cooking and making sweets. Shikaku never thought he'd find a worthy opponent as Shikamaru until he saw Shikamaru lose to her once. It's not like she ever won against him, but she did put up more of a challenge.

"I hear you're helping oversee Naruto's training."

"He's a handful, but he really is something alright."

"And, what have you found out about the Akatsuki."

"I can't say much, but Naruto better hurry and finish that jutsu, he might come in contact with them sooner that we think."

"I see. And what about you? How have you been since Saikijuuou?"

"It seems I've been helping out the village. I've actually been enjoying the extra work. I feel freer."

"That's good to hear. So now that you're not tied down to the clan, any hope that I'll have grandchildren?"

"Not you too Shikaku. Why is everyone saying stuff like that?"

"It just looks like you two are in denial of each other. Have you ever talked about why everyone is making the rumors?"

"Because people like to talk?"

"Well, that's true, but even the most absurd rumors hold some truth in them. Have you asked others why they keep saying them?"

"Everyone says we're in denial. I just really think people like talking."

"You sure? That's what you may say on the outside, but on the inside, maybe you're hiding the truth from yourself. For a ninja that can sense how people feel even if they're excellent at hiding it, you never pay attention to your own thought, do you."

"My best work is done on the battlefield."

"Well, better work can come if you listen to yourself. And checkmate."

"What? I thought for sure I got you this time!"

"You said so yourself, your best work is on the battlefield. Who knows? Maybe you'd be a better tactician under pressure than Shikamaru."

"Doubtful. Maru can observe an opponent without getting in battle. I get so antsy I have to step in and solve the problem myself."

"You just have to get used to working with others."

"Yeah I guess so."

Shikamaru came down. "Hey everything's set up."

"Alright then I'll see you two in the morning. No funny business."

"Dad!"

"Shikaku!" They yelled in unison. The man left the room leaving the teens to retreat to Shikamaru's room.

"Even your father, your _father_ asks if we're in a secret relationship."

"He got to you too huh."

"You genius plan isn't working."

"It will."

"If it doesn't, you're a dead man. You hear me? Dead."

"Come on you can't tell me you doing enjoy spending more time with me?"

"Th-that's not it! It just seems like I'm the one taking all the heat in this!"

"So there _is_ a way to catch the dragon princess off guard!"

"Dragon princess?"

"You obviously haven't been by the jonin tower lately. That's your name over there."

"And how do _you, a chunin_, know all this?"

"I have my sources."

"Well your sources should learn to shut the hell up."

"Come on don't be such a drag. I was only playing."

"I know you were. I was being sarcastic."

"Hey, so what do you think Tsunade's gonna do now that you gave her information on the Akatsuki?"

"She's waiting for Kakashi to come back so she can make a final assessment. She's probably gonna deploy a group to the villages and track them down. I think she plans to send team Asuma, so be ready."

"Right. So things are getting serious then?"

"Yeah." Himai sounded worried.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"The Akatsuki is moving quickly. I'm sure that the team she'll deploy will run into the pair of Akatsuki taking out villages."

"We'll be fine."

"I'm just worried for the people who wait for their loved ones to come back and find out they don't" Himai referred to Kurenai. She was worried about what would happen if Asuma didn't return.

"Look at me." Himai turned her head to see Shikamaru's face.

"I'll be fine. You know me. And Asuma sensei, he's got a 35,000,000 bounty on his head for a reason. You've got nothing to worry about."

"You sure?"

"'Course."

"I hope you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"No."

"Troublesome woman."

"I'm troublesome? Says the one who turned down the 12 shinobi guard."

"It's not my scene. I'd prefer to be here, closer to my friends and protecting them. I was irritated for an entire month when you were gone and that's with you sending letters. I'd die if something were to happen to you here and I wasn't around. Besides, your brothers are there. I think the daimyo is protected enough."

"I feel bad for the daimyo with them there."

"Maybe. But he asked for it."

"That's true."

"Anyways, it's getting late, you have to get back to training Naruto tomorrow."

"Alright. Night Maru."

"Night."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** Worst Timings

Naruto had been trying to break the waterfall for 6 days now. Kakashi dismissed Himai, saying since she was on standby, she didn't have to stick around for Naruto's training today, so she went to visit Kurenai. She wanted to know how she was doing. Seeing that only she and Asuma knew of the baby, she wanted to make sure Kurenai had _someone_ to talk to.

She got to her apartment and knocked. The door opened quickly.

"Himai. I thought you were helping Naruto train."

"Kakashi said it was fine if I took the day off. I'm on standby and he said it'd be better if I did nothing. Plus I wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'm doing well thank you. Please come in. Would you like anything I know you're shy, but I don't mind making anything for lunch."

"I'm fine Kurenai. Don't worry about me. I came to visit you and see how you were doing."

"Oh I've been fine thank you. The doctor says the baby is coming along just fine. Nothing to worry about. Asuma has even started to smoke less nowadays. He said he wants to be a good example for the baby."

"That's good to hear. So I'm assuming Tsunade has pulled you out of all missions now?"

"I haven't told her yet. Once I do she'll ban me on missions for a long time until after I have the baby. I don't know what I'm going to do when I have the baby."

"I'm sure team Kurenai will help you when Asuma is out on missions, although I think Kiba's nose prohibits him of diaper duty. And I'll be here too when I don't have missions. And team Asuma will be thrilled to see it, especially Ino."

"It seems you've made many bonds in the village now. You're not the same socially awkward girl you were when you came here."

'Socially awkward? Thanks Kurenai.' Thought Himai.

"Anyways, how about you? You wouldn't be surprised if I asked you about your relationship with Shikamaru would you?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't but no I'm over everyone asking."

"And? How's everything?"

"The other day I spent the night at the Nara house. Shikaku told me that maybe I'm hiding the truth from myself, practically saying that I'm in denial. I never pay much attention to my own thoughts."

"Well, why don't I help with that?"

"How?"

"Genjutsu."

"But won't that harm you and the baby?"

"It'll be fine as long as I don't tire myself out. And since the dragon of security doesn't apply to you anymore, it's safe for the both of us. What do you say? You'll be put in a trance state and I'll ask you questions, since you won't be able to think fast enough to say a lie, you won't have to worry about giving wrong information. I won't tell anyone anything, unless you're about to destroy the village."

"I mean I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Great. Okay sit here and close your eyed."

Himai did as she was told. In a few seconds she felt tired, like she had no control over anything.

"Wow, you really do have no hope for genjutsu. Even with a little it'd never be this easy for me to get into someone's mind."

"Shut up." Himai didn't think about her response. She felt too tired to think.

"Okay. Let's start small. What's your name?"

"Himai Okibi."

"How old are you"

"16"

"How many siblings do you have?"

"6"

"What is your rank in the village?"

"Jonin and ANBU. I take on missions more as a jonin because my attacks are too recognizable to be ANBU."

"Who were the first three people you saw when you came to the village?"

"Tsunade, Shizune, and Shikamaru."

"What is Shikamaru currently to you?"

"My friend."

"For how long."

"Since I got here."

"And is he a good friend of yours?"

"Yes."

"When did people start asking if you two were together?"

"When Shikamaru started helping me find a way to not be the heir."

"Who was the first person to ask?"

"Ino."

"Did the rumors begin to form after she asked?"

"No, it took longer."

"Has anyone mentioned if Shikamaru had any feelings for you?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Kiba."

"When"

"The chunin party at the Hyuga house."

"And since then it's being going on? The rumors and insistence?"

"Yes"

"Okay. So what are the good things you see in him?"

"He's caring, intelligent, easy to talk to, good teammate, understanding, isn't scared of stupid shit, and not so cocky."

"And what are his bad qualities?"

"He's lazy, and thinks women are troublesome."

"Do you mind those things?"

"No."

"Why?"

"If I did we wouldn't talk at all."

"I see." Kurenai dispelled the jutsu.

"Can you think clearly now Himai?"

Himai stayed silent for a while, letting everything that just happened sink in. Then she smirked to herself.

"Damn, I'm an idiot." Himai said.

"You're not. The way I see it, it's not too late. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know how your feel."

"Right thanks Kurenai, see you around."

Himai rushed out her apartment and began to look for Shikamaru, when an ANB appeared in front of her.

"Lady Hokage wished to see you immediately in her office."

"On it." Shikamaru was going to have to wait. It seemed that Tsunade was making her move. She arrived in her office. There was a monk from the fire temple there.

"What's the story?" Himai asked.

"They've attacked the fire temple and captured Chiriku. He used to be in the one shinobi guard with Asuma. I'm going to be sending 20 platoons out along the nation. We'll find them, and kill then in our territory. Your mission is to tell the troops what you know about their movements. After that you'll be sent out to gather more information on where the group is. We don't have much time to lose. You'll be working alone. Is that clear?"

"Understood."

"Let's go."

Tsunade, Shizune, and Himai went up to the rooftop where there were 80 shinobi present. In the 80 she saw 4 very noticeable faces: Team Asuma. She could see Shikamaru freeze for a second.

'So this is what she was talking about when she said Tsunade would send them out.'

Himai informed the group about what she knew on the Akatsuki and Tsunade said a few words.

"Any questions?"

Asuma raised his hand. "Chiriku was one of the Shinobi 12. Was he not there or something?"

The monk answered. "Lord Chiriku faced the two Akatsuki all on his own, but unfortunately…"

Himai saw Asuma's expression and made eye contact with Shikamaru, making sure to look over him. Shikamaru got the message and nodded.

"You have your orders. Now go!" The teams were deployed with Himai leading the way since she was the fastest. She passed Shikamaru and touched his shoulder as a way of wishing him good luck and ran off. Before she caught up with the pair invading the fire nation, she had to talk to an Akatsuki member that wasn't part of all this. She went on for a few more kilometers before stopping deep inside the woods of a location very far from the village.

"So Lady Hokage had given her orders to move out?"

"Yes. Just deployed now."

"I see."

"Who are we dealing with?"

"Hidan and Kakuzu. They're said to be an immortal pair, but they're just tough to take out. Fighting Hidan is like fighting Sasori: one scratch and you're out."

"And Kakuzu?"

"You have to take him out 5 times. This is all the information I can give you."

"That's fine Itachi."

"Good luck."

"You too." The pair separated. She was lucky enough to know the true reason for the Uchiha massacre, but that secret was never to be told.

She sat at the place she was at and began to meditate, sending her chakra to the earth to find the leaf shinobi to relay information to. The first team she found was Ino and Choji. She was about to dispel her chakra, when she felt an unusual chakra near another team. She could tell it was a group of two with someone who'd chakra points no longer worked. One of them felt like they had 5 typed of chakra in them. They were walking away from the direction of the fire temple.

"Is this?..."

Himai decided it would be better to go after the Akatsuki and weaken then until another team came to them. She took out her yellow transportation scroll and sent two messages: One to Tsunade, another to Shikamaru.

'_Target locked on. Form fire temple to collection office Platoon 11 closest.'_

In the leaf village, Tsunade was PISSED when she received Himai's message. She was glad they got information, but pissed that 80 shinobi couldn't find them, yet a 16 year old girl by herself did.

"Send all groups to collection offices!" Tsunade barked.

"I can't believe this! We send 80 shinobi to find two people and the only person to find them fast enough was a girl who's not on a squad Everyone should be ashamed of themselves! Himai was supposed to be backup, not the first choice of attack!"

Himai was on their trail. She sent a message to Ino and Choji as well telling them the direction to go. Himai was almost at the collection office where she had tracked down the two Akatsuki, when she got a message from Tsunade through the scroll.

'_Fall back, your mission is done, come back to the village at once. No exceptions. Do not engage the enemy.' _

She knew her mission was completed, but she could help but feel like she was needed there. She decided it was best to follow Tsunade's orders and headed back to the village. She reported directly to Tsunade.

"Excellent work Himai. Stand by for further instructions."

"I really feel like I should be out there."

"I need you here in case the platoons don't succeed in stopping them. I need you to protect the village. And I'll to activate the shield if it happens."

"Of course. If you need me I'll be with Kurenai tomorrow. I'll be heading home now."

"Of course. I shall see you when we get any new information."

Himai walked out and headed home. It had been a very long day. The sun was beginning to set. She knew she'd make it home for dinner. She was never really exhausted, but this time was an exception. It took a lot of work to use chakra on earth to track people when you didn't have a dragon. Himai got home to see Hihana in the living room with the baby.

"Himai you're home! We thought you were on a mission that you left for this morning."

"I just got back, but I'm on standby."

"I don't know how you do all that work. I mean I get exhausted just doing household work. I can't imagine you."

"Well I was trained for these things."

Himai liked Hihana, she ready did. However, Hihana was never a shinobi. She was the dream child everyone in the clan wanted: polite, held her tongue, not a ninja, did what she was told, enjoyed doing housework, the perfect domestic wife. Himai on the other hand, was the clan's worst nightmares come true: a girl that didn't know the meaning of self-restraint, arrogant, shinobi, did as she pleased, always in the action, a nightmare.

"I don't see what's so wrong in being a housewife helping your husband and doing what you're told."

"We're different people. You like being told what to do, and I like telling people what to do. Not all Okibi girls are the same. I mean my sisters are also ninja."

"Yes but they stay in the village while you're never here. You should spend more time here. I'm sure there's going to be someone who-"

"Not. Interested. I've had this conversation with you before. I'm 16 and an amazing shinobi. I don't want to be 16 and a slave to a man my whole life, let alone a guy from _this clan._"

"DINNER!" Hiyougo yelled.

"Thank goodness I'm starving!" Himai yelled and ran to the dining room. That was another difference. While Hihana was dainty and lady like, Himai was practically one of the guys in the family.

"Himai I thought you were on a mission!" Akarui exclaimed.

"Just got back. I'm on standby."

"Well it's good to have you here." Hikougi answered back.

They began eating and talking about how their days went. Himai wasn't paying attention until Hiryuu commented on her behavior.

"Himai don't eat so much, it's rude."

"I'm sorry I have so much energy that I need to eat like a pig." Himai answered sarcastically.

"I'm just saying eat more slowly, you'll get fuller faster."

"And I'll lose energy faster too."

Hiryuu glared at her and she glared back. There was a huge piece of pie in front of Himai. She slowly got in and set it in front of her.

"You wouldn't"

"Try me. I dare you."

"Don't eat it."

Himai cut the piece into three pieces and ate them while still glaring at him. When she finished she opened her mouth so Hiryuu could see she finished.

"Piggy."

"Uptight."

"Hiryuu you're a married man with a son. You should be the bigger person and not even engage in an argument with her!" Hishu barked. Hiryuu breathed in and out.

"I'm sorry for causing such a ruckus." Hiryuu said

"That's fine. I'm sorry for not being up to your standards." Himai could care less.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my room now. I have things to do tomorrow." Himai got up and left. She quickly went to sleep, exhausted of what she'd don't the whole day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** Returning the Favor

"Careful Kurenai you'll hurt yourself!"

"I'm pregnant not dying. Hanging up this picture isn't going to kill me."

"You can get hurt!"

"Don't worry so much."

Himai prayed she'd never be this bad if she ever had kids. Kurenai was standing on the arm rest of her couch hanging up a new picture. She was worried she'd fall over and harm the baby.

"I can't just sit around doing nothing all day. Can I make you tea? I have dango I bought earlier today."

"If it means you won't do anything reckless today by all means do it!" Himai knew there was a reason she should be there today. If it wasn't for her, who knows what other scary things Kurenai would be doing at the moment.

"So did you tell Shikamaru before he left?"

"Tsunade called me before I could. We were deployed right after."

"I see. So you're gonna have to put it off for a while."

"Yeah. I'll tell him, the problem is when."

"I'm sure you'll get the chance to soon. You just have to-"

"Be patient I know. But it's hard to be patient when you're antsy."

"Yes I suppose that's true as well."

Himai leaned back on the couch. Kurenai wasn't as calm as she usually was. She was a bit stiff.

"Kurenai?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright. I've been meaning to ask you since I came in the morning."

"So you notice huh?"

"It's not so easy to hide things from me. You know that."

"I'm worried. They don't have much information on the enemy. Even with what you gave them. You can never tell what a shinobi will really do next."

"I guess you're right."

"Well not to brag but I usually am."

"I'm aware. This isn't an insult, but you really are like a child."

"Normally I'd be angry at the comment. But since it isn't an insult and you're pregnant, care to explain?"

"You fooling others, deception. You know how to get what you want. You're very observant of things around you. But sometimes, you can't see the true meaning of things. But when you do, it's like you become enlightened and know what to do from there."

"Guess when you put it that way it makes sense. Then again your hormones are out of control you might not know what you're saying."

"Oh I have a feeling I'm still in my right mind."

Kurenai came to the living room and set down the tea and sweets in front of Himai. She tried to restrain herself and eat politely, but she couldn't help it.

"I can say the same for you though, you're acting like something you're not."

"I had an argument with Hiryuu and his wife yesterday about how I'm not as 'lady like' as people in my clan prefer a woman to be. I can't help it. I'm not going to sit around and be a trophy for some guy when I can actually do something productive."

"Don't have to worry about what they say. Just be who you are. You'll find someone that will appreciate you not being another trophy."

"I hope you're right."

They kept talking until they heard a knock on the door.

"Stay there Kurenai. I'll get it for you."

"If you insist."

Himai walked to the door and opened it.

"Mai?"

"Maru your back!"

Himai practically jumped on him in seeing him alive.

"Are you alright."

Shikamaru hugged her back, a little too tightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She could feel that he was depressed, angry.

"Maru?"

"Is Kurenai here?"

'He's depressed, angry, and asking for Kurenai…'

"No… it can't…" Himai slowly backed away to see his face and she knew.

"Himai? Who is it?" Kurenai came walking to the door.

"Shikamaru. It's so good to see you back. Please come inside."

"Actually I have something to tell you." Shikamaru sounded solemn. He knew he had to say it even if it killed him.

"What is it?"

"Asuma sensei. He… died in battle."

Kurenai stood there in complete shock before falling over and crying on her knees.

"Kurenai!" Himai caught her before her knees hit the floor so the impact wouldn't be as hard. She started crying heavily. Himai wanted to cry as well, but she knew that wasn't what Kurenai needed at the moment. She looked up to Shikamaru who looked like he was holding back his emotions. She placed a soothing hand on Kurenai's back.

"Kurenai, at least get to a place where you can sit. You'll hurt yourself." Himai helped Kurenai walk to the couch where they had the tea that was forgotten.

"H-how?" She asked shakily.

"The Akatsuki… got him."

Himai felt her heart sink. She was upset for actually following orders for once in her life.

"They've set the funeral for tomorrow."

"I, I want to be alone for a while. Please." Shikamaru and Himai looked at each other and nodded.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate calling."

"Thank you, Himai." The pair walked out of her house.

"I'm going to Lady Tsunade. I'll see you around."

"Don't." Shikamaru grabbed her arm knowing what she'd do.

"Even if you did stay and help out, the outcome would've been the same. Asuma sensei wouldn't have let you fight at all. He intended to keep you out of it if you were there."

"But-"

"It's just the way things would've been." Shikamaru loosened his grip when he was sure she wouldn't go running to Tsunade.

"He knew he was never officially your sensei, but with such an age gap, he felt like you were his student that became a reliable comrade. He wanted you to not be afraid of who you are, that others would accept you no matter what. Those… were his final words… to you."

Himai stood there shocked. She wasn't part of team 10, but she'd always stop by to train and help the team. She went on many missions with him, so he was a comrade to her.

"How are Choji and Ino?"

"Coping, but they'll get over it."

"And you? You were his favorite. You had a strong bond."

"..You already know. I'll see you tomorrow."

Shikamaru walked away and Himai headed to her house. She didn't plan on greeting anyone, but a familiar voice stopped her.

"Hello to you too." Jino got up from the couch.

"I heard about Sarutobi Asuma."

"Even if I _was_ there it wouldn't have changed a thing. Don't worry about me, I'm fine, I just need to take it in."

"And how's your friend?"

"He's not gonna break until he's provoked. I'm taking care of that."

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

Himai went up to her room and fell on her face on the pillow. She instantly began to cry. After what seemed like hours, Himai got her face off the pillow and looked at the sun, it would be dinner soon, but she didn't plan on eating. She put her face back in the pillow and just stayed there.

She heard her door open but didn't care to see who was there.

"Himai? Are you alright? Your mother said dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry." She replied to Hihana.

"I know you're saddened by your friend's lost, but you shouldn't be cooped up in here. You should be with friends and loved ones."

"You were never a shinobi. You don't know what it's like to have a comrade killed in battle."

"I never wanted to deal with these kinds of things. I just wanted to live a nice peaceful life."

Himai loved her sister-in-law, but sometimes... She pushed herself up on her elbows and stared at Hihana.

"You know, now that you're not pregnant, I won't really have much time to think about my actions. You didn't become a shinobi because you wanted a peaceful life? I became one because I didn't want your life. Now I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd just let me drown in my sorrow for a while. I _won't _hesitate to _accidentally _swipe my staff on your face."

Himai stared Hihana down until she left her room. She felt like she had to add something to her words. She got up and opened the door to yell out.

"And if you think nagging to Hiryuu is gonna change jack then I hope you know what pissed the fuck off means!" She slammed her door shut.

"HIMAI! LANGUAGE!" Hishu yelled.

"FUCK OFF!" She replied. Himai put in her sandals and left the house by the balcony. She was concerned about something, or rather, _someone_. She went by rooftop to the Nara house. She knocked on the door and was thankful Shikaku opened it.

"Himai. What a pleasant surprise. Shikamaru isn't-"

"I know. I came to talk to you about that." Shikaku nodded and let her in.

The following day the funeral was held. Everyone was there except of a very noticeably absent Nara. Everyone found out about Kurenai and Asuma's relationship and the baby. Everyone went their separate ways afterwards. Himai made sure Kurenai had something to eat any went home.

She didn't see Shikamaru all day. She figured he wanted space. She'd drop by the Nara house later. Right now she went to the Hokage's office.

"Himai, I-"

"Nothing would have changed if I was there. I know that now Lady Tsunade."

"Very well. Unfortunately though, you're still on standby."

Himai nodded.

"We'll be forming a new squad to track and take out the group that Asuma's squad encountered. I want you to be there."

"You know Team Asuma is going to want to go after them right?"

"Yes. I'll have to think of a way to stall them."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, you may go." Himai left and went home to show her mother she was alive and ate a bit. It was sundown, in about an hour she'd go back to the Nara house.

The moon was out and Shikaku had taken Shikamaru in to play shogi. She stood outside the room. She wasn't able to hear their conversation. After another 12 minutes she heard what sounded like a shogi board hit the ground. The light that illuminated the room went out. Eventually Shikaku came out of the room and closed it before Shikamaru could wake the whole house with his crying.

"You should go in there."

"I will when he calms down. I'm, not that good when it comes to emotional breakdowns."

"He's right. You're good at making others do things for you."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing Shikaku."

"Not the way you do it, but it can be used for evil."

"I won't use it for that. I promise."

"You'll be with him when he calms down."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. He'll be fine."

"I leave him in your hands now Himai. Good night."

"Good night Shikaku. Tell Yoshino I say hi."

"Of course."

Himai sat and leaned on the wooden pillar that was outside of the room. She waited for Shikamaru to calm down. She knew if she was in his position, he'd do something to make her cry and let it all out. Now it was her turn to do the same. Team 10 wouldn't rest until they got revenge.

When Shikamaru stopped crying and he'd spent half an hour not moving and silent, Himai opened the door, removed the staff from her back, sat on the floor with her legs crossed, got the shogi table and put it up, crossed her arms and leaned them on her knees.

"Mai."

"So now what are you gonna do Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sat up. He looked over to the shogi pieces on the floor and looked at them. He began to organize them until her saw one that caught his attention. He instantly became motivated. He started putting them on the board and playing a game by himself. Himai just sat there and watched.

It looked like he was getting somewhere until he found a mistake and messed up the pieces.

"Try again." Himai encouraged.

He kept going until he found the result he was looking for.

"Let's go Mai."

They were at the village library very early. Himai didn't ask, she just took whatever order she got from Shikamaru to do something. What she was doing? She had no idea. She just did what she told him and followed him around until he went to Choji's house. She decided he was well enough to be left on his own. She wasn't worried anymore.

"Don't do anything stupid Maru."

"I won't. I'll be passing by later on, so be ready."

"Ready for what?"

"You're coming with us to get those Akatsuki and you're not dying on me."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd like to thank everyone who's posted a review for my story so far! Keep reviewing and enjoying the story!**

**Chapter 11:** Changing Errors

Shikamaru waited on Himai's balcony. The sun wasn't even out, but Himai was getting ready. She wore gray shorts with a black shirt that's sleeves reached her elbows. She wore here usual ninja gear and shoes. She adopted the habit of braiding her hair with a few loose ends. This made the red hair stand out more.

She strapped on her staff and opened the balcony door.

"Are you ready Mai?"

"Let's go."

They got to the gate where Ino and Choji already were.

"Ready to head out?" Asked Ino.

"Let's go" said Choji.

"Alright. Mai?"

"Come on."

"Hold it!" The group turned and saw Tsunade standing there.

"You going somewhere?"

"Your mission directive still stands? I've just assembled a new team. We're going ahead with the mission." Shikamaru announced.

"Not without my approval you're not!" She walked up to the group.

"Shikamaru, you will be assigned to a team of my choosing when we have a solid plan of attack. And Himai, I expected more of you. You have a mission!"

"If it's related to this one I might as well go with this group. I'm not going to stay back and watch my comrades fight when I can do the same." Himai replied.

"Listen, just send some reinforcements. We've already worked out our own strategy" Shikamaru answered.

"I've heard enough! Asuma is gone. Himai isn't an instructing jonin."

"That's not true. Asuma is still with us."

"You're after vengeance! This isn't like you at all! Have you lost your minds?!"

"We're no stupid. We don't plan on running to our deaths. Believe me. It's just… we don't wanna run away, and go on living without fulfilling our duty."

Shikamaru took out Asuma's lighter.

"We aren't going to live without meaning, that's why we're going."

"Grow up all of you. All shinobi must walk in the shadow. Some deaths are harder to accept than other. But unless you get passed that, there can be no future!"

"That's just what we're trying to do! Get over it! We don't want to live with ourselves asking what if forever. Even if we don't succeed, we'll at least know we tried. Isn't that what you've been trying to teach me since I got here? Not to lose hope. And I'm not going to back down on that because that's my ninja way. And if I can't go on as a ninja believing in that, then I guess I don't deserve to be a shinobi." Himai spat out.

"It's almost like Asuma is still close by, watching over us."

"A full squad-!"

"A full squad has 4." Kakashi said leaning on the pillar of the gate.

"Kakashi." Himai exclaimed.

"Himai has shown during Naruto's training that she's perfectly capable of leading a genin team. To top it off it seems Naruto's gotten the habit of calling her 'sensei' even if she's only a few months older than him. I think Himai is perfectly capable of leading this group. My team will stay and provide backup once Naruto finishes his training."

"Kakashi, what are you-"

"They're just gonna go anyways. I have complete faith, in all of them. I mean, that was the intended purpose to make Himai help train with Naruto right? To see if she's capable of leading a team of genin? Himai can stay level headed during a mission, not to mention she has some medical training. She's a perfect team leader. And I think she want's redemption for not helping out the last time."

"Yes you're right. Very well then. Himai Okibi."

"What?"

"You will be captain for this mission until team Kakashi goes for backup. Anything goes wrong, and you'll be reinstated as exam maker as well as an academy instructor, so you better not fail."

"Understood. Team Asuma, let's go!" The 4 headed out and stopped at a midpoint between the village and where the collection office they faces the Akatsuki was at.

"Shikamaru, let's go over the plan."

"Right." They went over the plan.

"What do we do once team Kakashi comes?"

"When team Kakashi comes, we'll split them up."

"I have a feeling Kakashi will tag along sooner or later, so we'll probably be able to split them up sooner." Himai thought aloud.

"If that's the case then we can get rid of these two faster. I want you guys to run through the plan at least three times in your head once you've got it clear in your minds."

"Alright, let's move out."

The team kept going until they reached a desert patch with tall tree trunks.

"Everyone stop."

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Kakashi's here."

Everyone turned their heads to see him.

"Ino, use mind transfer on one of those birds to find them. I have a feeling they're headed for the leaf in a different location."

"I'm on it." Ino used her mind transfer and they waited for her to come back. Himai was nervous. Not about the fight, but about what they knew. Her grandmother worked for or with the Akatsuki. What would they do if they saw her?

Ino came back a short while after.

"Gah! That was close."

"What happened? Were you caught?" Asked Choji.

"I think we're okay. It's just like you said, they're heading for the leaf. If we head northeast we'll run into them in about 10 minutes."

"Alright, let's go" Announced Kakashi.

Ten minutes later they caught up to them. Everyone went into their assigned positions. Shikamaru began by making his shadow trail the two. The Akatsuki caught on and jumped out of the way but were met with Kunai that had paper bombs. They exploded on contact. The two came out and dodged the next round of shadow possession but moved when Shikamaru threw chakra blades at them with paper bombs.

They were confused as to why they hadn't detonated yet until they realized they couldn't move.

"We've been had." Announced Kakuzu.

Himai stayed hidden. She was currently analyzing the situation. She didn't plan on showing herself until later. She saw that the guy with the scythe never shut up and his parent was always calm and never fazed.

'What's so great about his ability that he's so chill about the situation?'

Her question was answered when she saw the man's arm come up and grab the chakra blade. She was stunned until she remembered what Itachi said:

"_You have to take him out 5 times." _

'Is this part of it? His arm looks like it has a beating heart!'

"Spikey human boulder!" Choji landed on Kakuzu and it looked like they got him, but he didn't.

'He has some sort of jutsu that allows him to harden his body! Must be earth.' Himai turned to Kakashi and nodded to confirm her theory. Kakashi swiftly got to Kakuzu with his lightening blade and got him. He then turned his attention to Hidan, but what stopped by Kakuzu's kick.

Himai jumped down.

"Shikamaru! Stand back!" Himai warned.

Kakuzu looked at Himai almost like he'd seen her before.

"Pale skin, light brown hair, scarlet eyes, you must be Zurui's granddaughter. Judging by that staff on your back, you must be Himai the Dragon Tamer, the one to kill Zurui."

"What? This brat killed that old woman? No way! She's too short!"

Himai took out her staff and threw it to Hidan at an unmeasurable speed. It hit him in the stomach, causing him to freeze for a moment.

"So what if I'm short, wanna say it again?"

"Hidan, shut up. This girl is worse than Zurui. She's a formidable opponent. Not to mention she has a temper that could've rivaled Sasori."

"Whatever. She's gonna be part of my ritual."

'How do they know so much about me? It's not like Zurui told them anything. And Itachi doesn't know my strength.'

Kakuzu unclipped his Akatsuki cloak and threw it, revealing 4 masks on his back. One already being cracked. The masks came off his back and became 4 black blobs. Once of the blobs melted onto the ground.

'What are those?' Himai thought.

"Damn, my shadow possession's had it." Shikamaru retracted his jutsu.

"Let's go with the usual" Yelled Hidan and went for Kakashi.

"Oh no you don't" Himai went to aid Kakashi, using her staff to block his attacks.

"You're not used to swinging that scythe around, you use that metal extension to grab your opponents, meaning this isn't really for execution, it's just to get some scratch on your opponent. Your movements are sloppy. That's how I know."

"My my, what a perceptive little child. Jashin would be pleased if I were to use you for my ritual." Hidan complemented.

"I'm not a child." Himai grabbed her staff like a sword and swung it to his head.

"Gutsy too!"

A black mass appeared behind Hidan.

"Wind style: pressure damage!" Kakuzu aimed the attack right threw his teammate."

"Shit! Can't attack!" Himai didn't dare attach with her fire since the attack would rebound to her from the direction the jutsu was going. She threw her staff to a nearby tree and hoped it stuck there. It seemed to work, but the wind had caused her to get cuts all over. When it died down she retracted her staff and landed on the ground. Kakashi was nowhere in sight.

"Damn. Where'd that guy go?" There was no sign of Hidan either, so she headed back to the fight with Kakuzu. She saw one of the monsters charge a lightening attack.

"I won't make it!" She was too far. She saw Kakashi step in front of them and absorb the lightening attack.

"Incredible…" Himai caught up to them.

"How's everyone."

"Like I told Ino, still standing." Kakashi replied.

"How is he able to use such powerful jutsu?" Himai asked aloud. She was beginning to get very annoyed by the immortals. Hidan came up next to Kakuzu.

"What?" Himai couldn't fathom how someone could still live after that.

"That was really impressive. You're the only one whose ever been able to survive that 1, 2 combo."

"You saw through the jutsu with your sharingan, but what about this next one. Fire style: searing migraine!"

"Dragon style light's reflection!" Himai kneeled on one knee on the ground pressed her hands on it. An earth wall shot up and curved over them. She it then crystalized until it became a mirror. It held up, but it exhausted a lot of chakra because she didn't have Ju. She didn't use enough chakra to allow the edges not to burn.

"Mai!"

"Stay there I'm fine!" She exclaimed.

'But I can't hold it for long.'

"When I say so, you jump back!... Now"

Everyone jumped and saw the barrier fall Himai stayed there, knowing well she couldn't use up so much energy. The fire was gone so she didn't have to worry much. She heard blades clashing above her. She shot her staff up and aimed for the enemy to catch him off guard.

'That should give Kakashi a bit of an edge, but,' Himai looked in front of her. She was wide open for another attack from Kakuzu. Kakashi landed next to Himai and the rest of the team came up behind her.

"Mai?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you Kakashi"

"I'm alright, though I'm starting to run low on chakra."

"You and me both." Himai stayed in her position, staff in front of her.

"He should've been dead after that attack from the lightening blade. So how's he still standing?" Choji exclaimed.

"Mai, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That those are the reason's he's still alive? Yeah. That one that went down must have been the one Kakashi hit. His real special ability, is that he has 5 separate hearts including the guy himself. And they're all his as well."

"What?!" Ino and Choji exclaimed.

"Thanks to Kakashi sensei, one less." Shikamaru finished.

"You, mean, to take him down permanently, we have to take out the other four hearts he's got?"

"'Fraid so." Replied Shikamaru.

Kakuzu confirmed their theory. The hearts were from shinobi he defeated.

Hidan stuck is scythe on the ground.

"Oh by the way, you leaf ninja. What do you do? Burials? 'Cause I'll be a real hassle if you do. Knowing Kakuzu? He'll totally want us to go digging for that cash cow of his."

Choji began to get angry, and then Hidan said 'fatso.'

"Maru!"

"I got him!" Shikamaru got him just before Hidan could slash him. Hidan went for another swipe but was stopped by Kakashi.

"You moron, don't let him egg you on like that anymore okay?!" Shikamaru scolded

"Uh, sorry!" Choji replied. He hadn't noticed Kakuzu came in front of him.

"Choji get out of the way!" Himai yelled after him. He tried fighting him off but couldn't defend himself.

"Idiot!" Himai ran to Choji and charged her hand to pull him and sent him back to Shikamaru and Ino.

"Impressive chakra control. Far superior than Zurui!"

"Shut the hell up and die already will you!" The Himai in front of Kakuzu was a clone. The real one kicked Kakuzu on the head from behind, but the impact wasn't as hard as she wished for. Kakuzu caught on to her fighting style and blocked her attacks, though sustaining some from how hard she hit. Eventually he punched her to a tree and ran up to kick her through it.

"Crap!" Himai put her staff In front of her so the hit wouldn't be so hard. She was dizzy after the impact and couldn't move much when Kakuzu pulled her out of the tree.

"Done and done." Kakuzu said but was cut off by Ino and Shikamaru. Choji went to grab Himai out of the way.

"You okay Himai?"

Himai opened her eyes and was going to charge for Kakuzu but was held back by Choji.

"Let me at him Choji!"

'She just got knocked into a tree and she still has this much energy?' Choji thought. She was fighting his grip when she saw the lightening. She stopped fighting his grip and jumped up in the air.

"Fire style Fireball jutsu!" She aimed for the lightening monster trying to counter his attack from Shikamaru. When she landed on the ground she saw Kakuzu holding Ino and Choji by their neck. She couldn't do anything because the wind monster was coming for her.

"Fire style phoenix flow jutsu!" Himai shot her fire at the monster which blinded him and rendered him unable to attack. She turned her focus on Kakuzu but was struck behind by an attack that Kakashi avoided from the fire monster.

"Damn it! Dragon style compression seal!"

Himai threw a tag at the monster that was attached to a paper bomb. When the bomb set off, an orb formed around the monster, which weakened it, but didn't kill it.

"Are you kidding me?!" Himai began just dodging the attacks thrown at her to buy some time. When they stopped attacking her, she headed back to team 10, which currently Kakuzu was getting electrocuted by his own monster.

"Nice on Maru."

Shikamaru threw a paper bomb at him which he deflected with a water wall creating smoke around them. Shikamaru and Kakashi went to get Ino and Choji while Himai tried landing a blow on Kakuzu, she managed to swing her staff on his head and expel some air from his lungs by kicking him on his stomach but had to retreat before the smoke cleared.

"How are you guys?" Himai kneeled in front of Ino and Choji.

"We're fine." Ino replied.

Himai didn't say anything. She wasn't tired, but her muscles were starting to hurt.

"Shikamaru, what now?" Kakashi asked.

"First we get them on their own. We have to attack them individually. Once they're combo is off, we can focus in destroying the big guys four other hearts."

"Okay then, but for that to happen one of us has to stall Hidan." Kakashi said.

"I'll do it. I have the most chakra out of all of us. With my mind control-"

"Your mind control should always come after my shadow possession. It's too risky. I'm gonna do it. I'll get him with possession, and head off with him."

"You sure? How do you plan on trapping him? We still need a diversion?" Kakashi wasn't so sure on this.

"Well, I could take care of that part." Choji offered.

"No way Choji. If he so much as scratches you and gets your DNA, it's all over. Choji, you have to preserve all your chakra, Kakashi sensei is going to need you."

"Then I'll distract him. I work better at long distances. I'll distract him while you get him with Shadow possession. After that I'll provide backup when you run off."

"I'm all in for the distraction, but there's no way you're coming with me when I get him."

"And if for some reason he gets you? What are you gonna do then? I'm coming along."

"Mmm. Troublesome woman. Alright then, let's do it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:** Death Avenged

Shikamaru made Hidan avoid his shadows while Himai attacked him.

"Just. Die. Already!" Himai yelled with every blow.

"What's with you kid? Stop hitting so hard!" Hidan retaliated while avoiding her strikes. She was trying to tire him out.

"I'll stop when you die!"

"Then I'll have to take you out first!"

"Not if I can help it! Claw slash!" Himai was a few meters away when she swiped her staff. Hidan began to laugh until he saw the damage she did. His cloak was hanging on him by a few strings of cloth. He was bleeding a bit from the wound.

"You little bitch! I'll kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

They kept swinging their weapons while Shikamaru ran up a tree to get a better angle to catch him. Himai swung once and Hidan disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"This is the end little girl!" Hidan swung to decapitate her but she ducked, avoiding any bodily harm. He missed by a few centimeters, but he did manage to cut something else: her braid. He got so close to her that he chopped off everything up to her mid neck. Himai didn't even notice until she saw it on the ground.

"Thanks you saved me time from cutting it myself."

"Think of it as a parting gift before your death then!"

"You're kidding me! What a drag! I have to finish this soon."

Himai caught Hidan off guard and managed to knock him off the tree they were in.

"Now Maru!"

Shikamaru grabbed the chakra bladed with his shadow and attempted to get him.

"Heh, you wish kiddo, as long as you watch the shadows this jutsu's worth- huh?!" Shikamaru aimed to punch Hidan, but he caught it.

"Now who's pathetic? I don't hide in the shadows, I become them!" Shikamaru trapped Hidan in the jutsu, allowing Himai to land on the ground.

"Shadow possession jutsu, complete."

"You stupid little,"

"Maru, let's get going!"

"Leave the rest to us" Choji beckoned.

"We're counting on you." Ino said.

"Right. Mai, follow me." Shikamaru forced Hidan to let go of his scythe and the two ran off with Hidan.

"Come on pal, we're going for a little stroll."

They ran to a forest where they stopped in the center of. Shikamaru pulled out wires wrapped with paper bombs and Kunai. Himai placed some of her own, and put up a barrier around the forest to ensure Hidan didn't leave.

"You think I'm gonna run?" Ha." Hidan noticed that the shadow possession was coming undone.

'Not good. I have to keep him at bay!' Himai thought.

"Your uh, shadow jutsu, it lasts about 5 minutes as I recall. And it's us three now. You made this easy for me boy!" Hidan took out a long pointy rod.

"What? Didn't expect that!" Himai jumped down from the tree and deflected his attack.

"Of course, sent a girl in to save you. You know you really are getting on my nerves. You're so annoying I'll probably kill you before I use the boy for my ritual!"

"I dare you!" Himai swung her staff again, but Hidan was able to kick her out of the way, making her hit a tree with the blunt part of a kunai on it that stabbed her back.

'Shit. I'm not tired, but I'm sore all over.'

"Mai!"

"Don't turn your back on me boy!" Hidan went to cut Shikamaru. Himai couldn't tell if he got him or not. Hidan's skin began turning black and white and Himai knew he got him. He started laughing manically. He stabbed himself to get blood for his diagram.

"I can't really move." Himai threw her staff from where she was but Hidan easily deflected it.

"The preparations are complete." Hidan flipped the rod so he could impale himself.

Shikamaru's face showed fear.

"Now, Goodbye!"

Hidan stabbed himself in the chest.

"How about that, getting what you want can be so addicting." Shikamaru held his chest and stood there for a while before falling forward.

"Maru!" Himai yelled. If Himai didn't know the plan, she would've been truly scared. Although she had to admit, she almost believed Hidan got his blood for a moment.

"How worthless, Jashin must be disappointed it's already over. Well then, now for you little girl."

Himai got her staff ready. Just as he was walking towards her, Shikamaru got up and almost got his neck. Himai took this opportunity to stand up and walked up to Hidan, sending her staff straight to his abdomen and impaling him to the ground.

"Took you long enough Maru." Himai said. Although she sounded playful, she was tired. She used up most of her chakra fighting the masked beasts and running over here. Using her dragon jutsu without Ju took a lot. Shikamaru used his shadow strangle jutsu on him.

"You, why are you still alive?! You shouldn't be standing. How?!"

"It's simple. I fooled you. You thought you had wounded me but you didn't" Shikamaru smudged the blood on his face to show it wasn't his.

"And that DNA on your weapon, it's not even mine."

"What?"

"That's right, it came from your partner."

"What are you saying?"

"When Kakashi stabbed Kakuzu with the lightening blade he got his DNA. He gave it to Maru before coming here. What you really got on your rod was your partner's DNA. He only made it look like you got him." Himai answered. She wanted to finish this already. She was exhausted.

"You little rat."

Hidan waited then smirked. He could feel the shadow possession weakening.

"I'm not that bright but even I can see through you, you're low on chakra. It hasn't been 5 minutes yet, and I can already mo-"

"You talk too much and I'm tired. So I'm ending this. Now Maru" Himai was able to jump up and kick her staff in deeper on the masochist's body. Hidan grabbed his rod and pulled it out, still able to move. He then proceeded to removing Himai's staff. He removed that quickly. Himai pulled it by the rope and got it back.

"This guy,"

"I can see that the duration of your shadow possession lessens every time you use it. And it's not like that little girl is much help either."

Hidan was standing now. Himai leaned on her staff.

"Mai, stand behind me. You're out of chakra. I've got this."

"What are you saying?! You're out of chakra too!"

"Please. I got this."

She could hear his pleading voice. She knew he had a point, but she didn't want to just stand there. Hidan was slowly walking towards them. When he got to them, he raised the rod.

"I'll take out this girl first, and then, it's just you and me kid."

"Eight guardian pillars of light!" Himai smacked her hand on the ground and eight thin pillars held together by chains on the top slammed down on Hidan.

"Maru!"

"On it." Shikamaru pulled the wires and tags with his shadow towards Hidan. Himai released the jutsu and Hidan became entangled on the tags. Himai, with her hands still on the ground, inserted fire to the ground and around Hidan, making the ground melt and Hidan stick to it.

"Maru, the trap."

"Hey what are you doing? This hurts!" Shikamaru hit a marked spot on the floor and a hole appeared under Hidan, causing him to hang over the hole. The deer appeared around them.

"These woods are a special place in the land of fire, only those from my clan are allowed in here, and those we give permission to. Anyone else, is forbidden. Once you set foot in here, we can watch you for eternity."

Himai felt the presence of someone behind her, it felt familiar, but she couldn't see anything.

"Asuma?"

Shikamaru felt something on his shoulder and he looked up. Asuma appeared before the two.

"You did well here, Shikamaru. My will of fire, I entrust to you now." He then turned to looked at Himai.

"Take care of him, he needs guidance. You look good with short hair." Himai nodded and smiled at the spirit.

"Hey what were you just doing?!"

"It's the will of fire, the will to protect our village. Farewell, sensei." Shikamaru threw the lighter to Hidan. The tags exploded and his body fell.

Himai decapitated him before his body fell into the hole. She held his head up by his hair.

"Hey stop pulling let me go!"

"You know, I usually take the heads of those I've killed, but you talk too much, so I'll give you the pleasure of staying with your body." Himai threw his head with strong force to the hole.

"Ouch!"

He laughed again when his head hit the hole.

"How dare you. Look at the state you put me in! Jashin will have his vengeance. He'll punish you for this just you wait!"

Shikamaru looked at him unfazed. You and your god don't frighten me." He pulled out another kunai tied with wire and paper bombs.

"You see, you and I believe in different things. You wanna know what I believe in? The will of fire. Right now? The guy you should be worried about isn't your stupid Jashin. It's me. Because I'm the one who's about to pass judgment."

"You fool, I warned you. The day of retribution will come! And-"

"Shut up already you're annoying!" Himai yelled as his head was crushed by a rock.

Shikamaru caused the hole to collapse in on itself so that it buried Hidan. For extra precautions, Himai sent fire down to the hole, melting it and ensuring that he wasn't getting out any time soon. They stared at the hole for a moment until a deer came and started digging something. It dug out Asuma's lighter. Shikamaru picked it up and lit it. He smiled looking at it.

"Maru, it's done."

"Yeah. It's over." Shikamaru started getting teary eyed.

"It's true that crying never solves your problems, but it helps you cope." Himai sat next to Shikamaru and put her hand on his back.

"Thanks, Mai." He turned to look at her.

"You know, I like it better short."

"Why because not men wont stare?" Himai deadpanned.

"No, it just looks better."

"Oh. Well, thank you, I guess. Come on, let's go back to the others." Himai held out her hand to help Shikamaru up, but didn't have enough strength to pull him. She was about to fall back when Shikamaru caught her and carried her bridal style.

"Hey I can walk."

"Be quiet. The only problem here is that I have a troublesome woman here who's obviously injured and in denial." Shikamaru scolded and started walking out the forest with a deer following. He laughed all of a sudden.

"What's so funny?"

"With your hair short like that, you look more your age."

"Are you saying I didn't before?"

"No. You looked like a kid."

"Ugh. You're infuriating sometimes."

"And you're a pain."

"Yeah yeah I know." They made it out and saw Sakura and Sai along with Pakun. Shikamaru put Himai down.

"We found you." Pakun exclaimed.

"Reinforcements, you're a little late."

"You mean, you two took him out on your own." Sakura asked.

"I had no idea you were that good." Sai followed.

"It was something Maru had to do on his own, or with just one other person." Himai replied with her hands behind her.

"Yeah of course." Sakura replied.

"So what's going on with the others?" Shikamaru got back on topic.

"No idea. We made a B line here." Sakura answered.

"We should get back to them, they may need us."

"Right, let's get going then Maru."

"Hold on you're okay?"

"Well I'm not dead so yeah let's go." Himai led the team back.

'She just finished a battle and she'd still able to go that fast? What a drag.'

Himai stopped when she heard Shikamaru fall over.

"Maru!"

"Hey there are you alright?"

"Sakura asked."

"No he's practically out of chakra. That Akatsuki took a lot out of him."

"Says you. I don't even know where you got the energy to run out in front of us like that. Your chakra reserves are depleted." Groaned Shikamaru.

"Stop talking both of you. Let me heal you two."

"This is nothing. It would be a drag if I was the one to slow us down. They may need us. Let's get going."

"Uh, right." They continued on their way.

'We're okay.' Thought Himai.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** Aftermath

The group stood in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Good work. But it's not over yet. There's still other Akatsuki members at large."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Naruto, those wounds of yours,"

"Yeah, kind of like a badge of honor."

"We gave him some preliminary stabilizing treatment. Himai didn't detect any poisons."

"Make sure he gets to the hospital for a full examination."

"S'okay really, I'm fine."

"Shut up you idiot no you're not! Don't you worry Milady leave everything to me I'll make sure he gets there. Right Naruto?"

"Alright then. And as far as the rest of you are concerned I-"

"Milady, can I stop you for a second?" Himai asked.

"Why? What is it?"

"Fill me in on what you're gonna say to them later."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna pass out." Himai fell right after she said that.

"Mai!" Shikamaru caught her before she hit the floor. She was completely exhausted and depleted of any strength she had. She was awake based on sheer will power until now.

"Take Himai to the hospital along with Naruto and make a full medical report on her. With her exhaustion who knows what her condition is either."

"Yes Milady."

"NOW!"

"Gah! Come one everyone!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino took Naruto and Himai to the hospital. Ino ran tests on Himai.

"You know, for a jonin captain, she's pretty reckless." Ino began.

"Yea, I know."

"You still haven't told her yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't seen her as often as I normally do."

"You should tell her soon. Who knows if the next time you go on a mission you'll come back again. And with the kinds of missions Himai goes on, that always the possibility she faces.

"Yeah I know."

"You know, with her hair so short, she doesn't look so threatening. She looks peaceful, almost gentle. I remember when I first saw her, I was afraid of her. I could feel her strength. It wasn't till I got to know her that I realized just how nice of a person she really is. Through that hard exterior, she's very shy in the inside. She's fearless against an opponent, but terrified of what people think of her. She's human." Ino finished.

"I know. That's why I like her so much?"

"Because she's fearless against the enemy?"

"No. Because she's actually a very gentle person." Shikamaru said smiling.

"Did you tell her parents she's here?"

"I send them a message before coming back. They should know. I'll be back Ino. There's something I want to do. Say with her until I come back?"

"Anything for you Shikamaru."

Shikamaru left and Ino stayed with Himai. The test were all clear. She had fatigue. Nothing serious. She did need to stay at the hospital for a few days though.

"Himai, you really are something. I hope you and Shikamaru can tell each other soon." Ino said holding her friend's hand.

Ino was scared for a moment. She held her hand again. It was cold, ice cold, like she had been dead for hours. That's when she noticed that she was paler that usual, like Orochimaru pale, if possible. She rechecked the heart monitor to make sure it was stuck to her. She felt her heart beat. She took her temperature and it was fine. Everything was normal about her except her skin color and the fact that she was cold to the touch.

Ino rushed to the door and yelled.

"Sakura! Come in here! Get Lady Tsunade Hurry!"

"Ino what's wrong?"

"Himai. She's paler that usual and she's ice cold, but her heart's still beating and when I took her temperature she was fine!"

"I'll go get Tsunade. Get a hold of her parents!" Ino called a nurse to fetch her parents and another to find Shikamaru. She felt that he needed to be there too.

"Don't do anything reckless Himai." Ino warned. About 10 minutes later, Shikamaru came running in the door.

"What's wrong with Mai?"

"I don't know. She's paler and cold to the touch, but when I checked her vitals, she's fine.

"Did you get her parents?"

"I sent a nurse to get them. They should be here soon."

Shikamaru walked up to Himai to confirm what Ino said. She wasn't cold, she was freezing. He began to go over everything he knew about the clan, their customs, appearances, traditional values, everything. He quickly remembered something he heard about.

"_The Okibi keep their hair long because according to legends, their hair helps them learn how to control their chakra. Himai became a dragon master because she had difficulty controlling her chakra. Once she got her dragon partner, she began to master it almost instantly. It seemed that Saikijuuou was helping her. Usually an Okibi masters control of their chakra at 16, but since Himai has so much energy, it's a little harder for her to control." _

'Don't tell me!'

"How far should her parents be Ino?"

"They should be here-"

"Himai!" The door burst opened with Himai's parents, Hikougi, Higami, Shinshuku, Jino, Akarui, and Tsunade came in. Jino ran up to Himai and grabbed her hand.

"It's as you said Akarui, there was something wrong with Himai. But I don't- What? When? How? What happened in the last mission?" Jino sounded serious and very concerned.

"The Akatsuki we faced, she ducked before she was decapitated, and he cut off her hair."

"So the length she has now,"

"Is from that attack."

"This was all today?" Shinshuku asked

"Yeah."

"Higami" Jino called.

"Right." Higami walked up to Himai and activated her medical ninjutsu, analyzing her chakra network.

"Just as I though, he body wasn't ready to fully control her chakra. What were her chakra levels when you guys finished the mission?"

"She was completely depleted, but she wasn't tired at all, her body was sore, but she was able to keep going." Sakura answered.

"That's the effect alright. Lady Hokage." Tsunade activated her medical ninjutsu afterwards.

"It exactly like what you went through Higami. Her body is expelling chakra. It's going into overdrive. At this rate, she'll die unless we can stop it."

"What?!" Ino and Shikamaru exclaimed.

"What's going on with her?!" Ino yelled.

"Okibis have issues when controlling their chakra. Their hair works as a stabilizer until they can control it themselves, although not everyone is successful in controlling it.

Shinshuku reached to the back of his head and pulled on a pin that was stuck to his hair. Beneath all his hair that was already up to his chin, there was a section in the bottom that was past his waist.

"Unlike Higami, I haven't been able to control my chakra yet, so I have to keep a section of my hair long to stabilize my chakra. Higami was able to stabilize herself when she was 11, a rare age for anyone in the clan. If your hair is cut and you're not funny able to control your chakra, the body becomes weak and unstable."

"That's why I can keep my hair at shoulder length. Basically, her hair was suppressing a large portion of her chakra." Higami finished.

"So, what do we do?" Shikamaru asked.

"We can braid together some strands to stabilize her, but the body has to get accustomed the change in chakra flow. She has to be monitored carefully. Her hair should've been cut gradually instead of all at once. We'll know by the end of the week if she'll make it or not." Higami finished.

"And if she doesn't make it through the week?" Ino asked. Everyone stayed silent.

"If she doesn't, we're gonna have to start planning another funeral." Higami stated.

"She will make it." Shikamaru said, facing away from everyone. She has to.

"I'll stay here and monitor her." Offered Akarui.

"I'll be here too. I have some days off." Said Shikamaru.

"Very well then, the two of you will stay here. We'll come back in the morning." Everyone left except for Ino, Shikamaru and Akarui. Akarui and Ino started braiding a few strand of her hair.

"That's enough Ino. We have to keep some ends loose." Akarui said.

"Alright. I'll be doing the night shift tonight, so call me if you need anything."

"Right. Thanks Ino." Shikamaru answered. Akarui felt her sister's hand.

"Where's Hiryuu, I thought he'd have been here?"

"He's back at home, with his bitch."

Shikamaru expected that tone and language from anyone in the Okibi family, even Hiyougo. He never thought he'd live to hear it out of the most caring and happy person in the world.

"Sorry, I just don't like her."

"Why? Himai told me everyone accepted her."

"Everyone that matters likes her. For some reason even Himai likes her, but I don't. Heaven forbid she sees blood, let alone the chunin exams. She's such a nuisance. Always saying how we should spend more time at home learning how to be good girls who serve every other person's needs. I'd like to see how she is when her son enters the academy, or when she has a girl that turns out like Himai. That'll be the day." Akarui touched her sister's cheek.

"Himai's strong, she'll get through this, but it's gonna take her more than a week."

"How do you know?"

"She's my twin sister, we're connected somehow. I can always feel what she's feeling. When she was away all those years, I could feel al her frustrations and judgments. Even now, I can feel how her demeanor changes when she's around you. She becomes calmer, even in your arguments, she never truly becomes angry."

"You people are all so perceptive." Shikamaru replied.

"I can see the way you look at her. You know, you really should find your big boy pants and tell her."

"You too huh?"

"It'll be okay. She'll make it. But you do have to believe she will. Never lose hope."

"I'll try that." 'I just lost Asuma, I can't lose you too, no one can. So please, wake up.'

"No Shikamaru. You can't just _try, _you _have to._ That's the way of the dragons. Or so that's what grandpa says."

"So how are your brothers in the guardian shinobi?" Shikamaru was just passing the time. He wanted to keep his mind occupied.

"They sent me a letter the other day. They just went to the land of Wind. They love it. Much better than being cooped up in the village. We may look like a close nit family, but deep down, everyone starting from Shinshuku was hoping for Himai to take over the clan."

"Why?"

"You know how she is. She's adventurous. She would have changed all the rules so we could serve the village more instead of the clan. It's when you get your dragon that the rules begin to matter. That's why Higihen has put off his training until he really needs it. He's not so tied to the clan because of it. On the other hand, Shinshuku is the way he is because he did his training at 9 years old to control his chakra. He's been basically tied to it all his life. Which is horrible considering his situation."

"What situation?"

Akarui smiled at Shikamaru mischievously. She was never able to hide secrets though she always found opportunities to let them out.

"If I tell you, promise you won't tell anyone, not eve Himai when she wakes up."

"Um, okay, is it really that serious?"

"Yes." Akarui nodded.

"So what's the story?"

"Everything her says about the duty to the clan and doing what you're told? He doesn't believe in it for a second. He never has. Has Himai ever told you that he's always going to Iwagakure?"

"Yea she says that he's always going there and Hishu gets pissed when he does."

"Well I only know because he told me, but the stern Shinshuku you always see has a lady friend in Iwa. Supposedly he saw her here when you guys held the chunin exams."

"No way." For a while, he'd forgotten about the dire situation, which was just what he needed.

"Yup! And that's only the half of it! Higami and Jino? They're secretly planning their wedding because Hishu says they have to wait 5 more years after getting together to even think about marriage. But they were together before Jino left with Himai, father just doesn't know it."

Akarui spent the remainder of the night telling Shikamaru about the family gossip. This girl was not to be trusted with secrets, not because she told everyone, she just told 1 person _everything_. For a moment, Shikamaru forgot that Himai was lying there fighting for her life, but when Akarui fell asleep, reality struck again. He knew this would take a really long time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:** Counting Days

Shikamaru counted the days she had been in the hospital. Every day seemed to get longer and longer.

_Day 4 _

Choji convinced Shikamaru to go to his house and rest for a while. Akarui and Higami switched places so she could do the same. Himai hadn't reacted yet, her condition was still the same.

_Day 7 _

Sakura said her color was getting less pale, but only she and Ino could tell. She still hadn't reacted to anything. Hiryuu came by to see her and yelled at Hihana for saying 'that's what happens when you become a ninja.' Akarui almost kicked her head. Kurenai came by with her team. Hinata cried seeing her friend. Tenten was shaking. She'd been switching placed with Shikamaru every so often so he could go back home to change.

_Day 10_

She wasn't as cold to the touch anymore, but she was still cold. Rock Lee though yelling to wake her up would do something. She didn't react, resulting in Neji swatting him on the face for him to shut up. This made Shikamaru laugh for the first time in a while. Ino said there was still hope for her to wake up.

_Day 12 _

Shikamaru snapped at Kiba when he said he'd ask Himai out again on another date. Shikamaru yelled at him for thinking that and told him that only he would be dating Himai any time soon. Kiba smirked. Finally getting the confession he wanted from him. Too bad Himai wasn't awake to hear it. She wasn't Orochimaru pale anymore, but she wasn't showing that she'd wake up. Naruto came in and walked out, unable to see his sensei in that state.

_Current Day _

"Hey Mai. It's me. You've been out of it for 15 days now. Just though you wanted to know. Everyone's worried about you. Your in law Hihana apologized for the shinobi comment she made the other day. Hinata was finally able to come in here without crying. Naruto is begging you to come back and help him in his training. He's so anxious. His jutsu is too strong for him to use now, but he's working on it. Ino's planning a party for when you wake up. She said every occasion deserves to be celebrated."

Shikamaru was starting to lose faith that she'd wake up. It was past two weeks. He hadn't cried yet until now.

"Damn it Mai! Why?! Wake up already! I can't think straight anymore! Whenever I go home I rush back here because I'm scared to come back and be told you died when I wasn't here! And it's not like I haven't tried leaving here because I have! I get it! You're scared and it's hard for you to trust others! But I want to hear that from you, not other people!

"I catch myself going to sleep and dreaming of just hearing your voice! I- I think I'm going crazy because I can still hear your voice everywhere I go! Then I start thinking that my life would be better if you weren't around because then I wouldn't be here waiting for my other best friend to wake up! But I can't think of the future of my life without you in the picture! I don't know what I'd do! They say I'm a genius but how can I fix problem I have no control over?!

"I don't know how to help you if you're not awake! So you have to wake up! I'll become a jonin, I'll take up the offer of the feudal lord to be in his guard circle! I'll even stop thinking everything is a drag or troublesome! Just don't leave me here all pathetic and alone!"

Shikamaru cried out the last part. He began sobbing with his head next to hers and holding her now warm hand. He'd had it. He just wanted her to wake up. She could wake up right now and tell him she'd want to go on a date with Naruto and he'd be fine with it. He just wanted her back. He fell asleep in the position.

For the past two weeks, Himai wasn't awake, but she was conscious enough to know there were people around her. She could tell who they were and how they were feeling, but she could barely hear anything. She had been fighting with herself to wake up, trying to make her body move or do something. Her mind was in a dreamlike state. It wasn't until she felt Shikamaru let out everything he was feeling that in her state, she saw Saikijuuou in her mind.

"_Ju!" Himai didn't think she'd be so excited to see him again._

"_As usual, you're causing a commotion Child." _

"_Ju I can't wake up or do anything no matter how hard I try. Am I in some form of genjutsu?" _

"_No Child. Your hair was cut very short, so your chakra reserves have spiraled out of control. Your body is trying to get accustomed to it, but you have to try harder to control it." _

"_How?" _

"_Think back to your training Child. What did you do when your chakra was spiraling out of control? What did I teach you to do?" _

"_Meditate. But I'm lying down. How-" _

"_Child, you've lost your way. Why are you asking me questions you know how to solve? I've seen the person you've become since my body has gone. But you don't believe what I told you when I passed away do you?" _

"_What are you talking about Ju?" _

"_When I transformed your sword, I told you I would always be with you in that staff. Did you believe those words?" _

"_Of course I-" _

"_Child!"_

"_Gah! No. I guess, I didn't think it possible. I lost faith in your words. I didn't think I'd feel so misguided when you left. I thought I could do everything myself, but when I realized you were gone, I noticed just how dependent I was to you." _

"_You have others to depend on now Child. They will help you in your good times, and bad. You must have faith in them Child. If you truly believe they are your friends, they will never abandon you. Can you do that Child?" _

"_I know I can." _

"_Then wake up. Remember I am always with you. No matter what." _

"_I will." _

"_Now then, wake up and take the Nara boy out of his misery." _

Himai woke up from her dream state, but she couldn't open her eyes or move her body.

'Calm down. Assess the situation. I can feel someone here holding my hand. You can't move everything at once, but start small. Move your hands to let that person know you're awake.'

Himai began to concentrate. She tried to move something but nothing.

'Don't give up Himai!' She kept trying. It felt like an eternity before Himai could feel herself move her fingers. The movement cause Shikamaru to wake up. It was early afternoon.

'The person beside me just moved. Did I do it?' Himai tried again and was able to mover her finger to try grasping the person's hand.

"Mai? Mai are you awake? Can you hear me? Answer me!" Shikamaru raised his voice in desperation.

'It's Maru! Would it kill him to tone it down a notch or two?' Himai finally gained movement of her hand and grasped Shikamaru's

"Mai! Come on don't do this. Wake up! Say something."

'He's not going to shut up is her?' Himai knew the only way she'd get anything done was of she spoke. So she tried moving her mouth. The difficult part would be making a sound.

"Ino! Sakura! Get over here!" Shikamaru yelled. The girls ran into the room.

"What? What's going on?"

"She's reacting. She just held my hand."

"What? Let me see. Himai? Himai its Ino. Can you hear me?"

'Jeeze more yelling?' Himai coughed a bit to get her vocal chords to wake up.

"Himai? Are you okay? Speak to us if you can!" Sakura sounded urgent. Himai emitted something like a mumble.

"What's that?" Ino asked. She leaned in to hear her better, but although she was closer and she mumbled louder, she still couldn't hear anything.

"Mai speak up we can't hear you."

"Shut up." She said.

"What?" They still couldn't hear her.

"Shut up."

"Himai we can't hear you try speaking up more." Ino beckoned.

"I said shut up. Shut UP YOU'RE ALL SO LOUD!" Himai finally yelled. Everyone back up a step. Himai was breathing a bit heavily. It took a lot out of her to just talk. But apparently her friends were deaf too. Himai was finally able to open her eyed. The lights in the room were off and the windows were open, letting the sunlight in.

She tried to push herself to sit up. But almost fell back if it wasn't for Ino and Shikamaru.

"Mai easy you just woke up. Don't move around so much."

"It, it feels like I haven't moved, in a while." Himai said slowly.

"You've been out for 15 days." Ino replied.

"No wonder."

"How Are you feeling?" Asked Sakura

"Like hell. I'm sore all over. My legs feel like jelly." She explained as she tried to move her legs but found it hard to do."

"I'm gonna go get Lady Tsunade and Hinata over here. We have to see what her chakra network is like. Ino, get her parents."

"Right. Shikamaru, you'll stay here right?"

Shikamaru nodded his head, having no intention of leaving. The girls ran off to search for people. The room stayed silent for a while. Shikamaru sat there holding her hand just to make sure she was alive.

"I saw Ju."

"What?"

"I've been in a dreamlike state all this time. I was able to figure out who was here and how they were feeling, but I could never hear anything. Ju helped me wake up."

"Why did he show up in your dream?"

Himai recounted her dream to Shikamaru.

"He said I still have trust issues and don't believe he's with me, but that I'm getting better."

"He's right about that."

"Hahaha yea guess so… Maru, you look like hell."

"Well this has been my home for the past two weeks."

"You haven't been home?"

"I haven't been able to rest properly knowing you're here."

"Maru…"

"It's okay. The important thing is that you're fine. I was beginning to lose hope. Akarui said I wasn't allowed to do that."

"Rui was here?"

"Yeah, your siblings have been worried about you. Hiryuu snapped at Hihana for a comment she made."

"Did he now? That's pretty funny."

"Yeah, I never thought he'd do that. Higami said you were like that because you hadn't mastered you chakra control."

"Yeah. That's why. But seeing that I'm awake now my chakra is stable."

"That's great news… Mai, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now, but I've been afraid to say anything. And after everything that's happened, I feel like I should say something now."

"What?"

"I, what I've got to say is that I-"

"Himai!" Hiyougo barged in the door. And ran to Himai.

"Oh I'm so happy you're awake we were so worried about you it's been so long!" Hiyougo was hugging Himai too tightly

"Ma! Can't… Breathe!..."

"Oh right, sorry. We've just been so worried." Behind Hiyougo were her siblings, Jino, Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, along with Sakura and Ino

"It's good to see you awake Himai."

"Good to be awake." She replied to Tsunade.

"Hinata." Tsunade beckoned

"Right. Byakugan!" Hinata looked over her chakra network for any changes.

"Himai, how are you feeling?" Asked Shizune

"Sore because I haven't moved for a while, but otherwise fine.

"Hinata, what do you see?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't see any abnormalities. Her chakra is evenly spread throughout her body. If anything, her chakra control looks better than it did before."

"So she's okay?" Asked Ino. Hinata stopped her Byakugan.

"From what I can tell yes."

Shinshuku stormed up to Himai's bedside and grabbed onto the metal bar that was on the side.

"You idiot! What were you thinking getting your hair cut like that?! Are you nuts? You know the dangers in that!"

Himai grabbed onto the bars as well.

"Well sorry I was in the heat of the battle! I didn't have time to think of chakra depletion! YOU try fighting a guy with 5 lives and another that doesn't die no matter how much you stab him!" Himai and Shinshuku engaged in a staring contest. Everyone deadpanned.

'Yeah, she's good.' They thought.

"Would you two stop it? Himai, you're gonna have to go through an evaluation before you can get out of the hospital, but so far you look good. If it's alright with you, I'd like everyone except for Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Shizune to leave." Tsunade asked.

"That's fine." Everyone not called left the room.

"What did you find out about Zurui?"

"She did work with the Akatsuki, but it doesn't seem like she was actually in it. I think she just helped them find tailed beasts and kept them up to date with information. Once she was out of the picture, the Akatsuki had to work a little harder to get information. She seemed to instill _a little _fear in its members because Kakuzu said she was a formidable opponent.Thant's what I got."

"I see. Well I don't think we'd have to worry about her anymore. I'll leave you to rest then. Take the rest of the week off. I don't want you doing anything strenuous.

"Alright." Himai said. Tsunade and Shizune left, leaving the girls and Shikamaru there. Ino and Sakura ran some tests while Hinata continuously monitored her chakra.

"Hey you know if you're well enough tomorrow we can all go out to eat at the barbecue restaurant!" Ino exclaimed.

"I guess it's alright, as long as I don't pick up the bill."

"Don't worry it'll be out treat to you." Hinata exclaimed.

"Although you should pay for it seeing that you worried us so much." Sakura said a little angrily.

"Sorry about that Sakura." Himai tried apologizing.

"Oh I wasn't really talking about me. I was talking more about Shikamaru." She said pointing at him.

"He spent all his time here making sure you were okay. Honestly Choji had to drag him out one day so he could go home and change. I hope you'll rest up now that she's awake."

"Sorry Sakura. I can't do that until she's out of here."

"You hear that? Himai you better pass this examination!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Uh, right of course." Himai said sheepishly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:** Sai's Fault

Himai left the hospital 3 days later. Sakura forbade her from doing anything ninja related. Ino planned a reunion for the evening to celebrate. All Himai currently cared about was food. She hadn't eaten in 15 days, and she was getting irritated. She hoped Ino and the others had enough to cover the bill, because she was going to rival Choji that evening.

Akarui brought over clothes for Himai. She brought black shorts and a long sleeved flowy peach shirt along with her usual sandals. She went to comb out her hair and noticed just how short her hair really was, and uneven.

"Maru, how good is Ino at cutting hair?"

"Why?"

"Hidan left it uneven, it's a bit annoying."

"Ha. So you go have a girlie side. It's still early, let's go to her house. She can fix it."

"Sure." Himai got her headband and tied it around her head. Shikamaru couldn't hold back his laugh.

"What?"

"If you didn't look like a pirate before, you can't hide it now."

Himai looked at the mirror in the room .She couldn't deny it.

"Come on Maru, let's go see Ino."

The two headed out to the flower shop. Shikamaru and Himai were linked by the arm, Shikamaru having no intention of letting her go. If Ino wasn't happy to see them walk into the flower shop together, she was ecstatic to hear Himai ask her to fix her hair. It was a dream come true for Ino, Himai asking for a makeover.

"But if you put a single drop of make up on my face you're gonna have to use a special jutsu to grow your hair back."

Ino retreated, knowing Himai would do as she said.

"You win Himai. Come on, we'll go to my bathroom. Shikamaru you stay here and wait for us. We may take a while." Ino winked before taking Himai with her. Ino's bathroom was oddly really large.

'Then again, I'm not surprised to see Ino's bathroom so big.'

"Okay! Sit right there and I'll get ready!"

Himai sat at the edge of the bathtub while Ino took out scissors, a comb, and a spray bottle filled with water. She walked up to Himai and removed her headband.

"It's not like I imagined it, but it's the closest I'll get to giving you a makeover."

"Just even it out. I don't want any bangs or anything weird."

Ino sighed. "You're no fun. I guess I'll get my chance later in life. Alright so judging by the shortest end it's is gonna end up staying around your mid neck. I'm going to round out the edges and make few layers. What'dya say?"

"Just do you thing Ino." Himai didn't care so long as it didn't look like it got chopped off in a fight.

"Alright already."

Ino must have practiced on other people before. She knew what she was doing.

"So have you told Shikamaru yet?"

"I'm not going to deny it anymore. I just woke up in case you haven't noticed."

"Well, you two need to talk. Who knows if you'll come back alive the next mission and vice versa."

"I know. I'm just not really good at expressing emotions."

"Saying what's on your mind can be good too. Alright, I'm done. What do you think?" Himai stood and went to the mirror. Her hair went past her chin. It was layered and parted to the side like always. Ino didn't touch the red section of hair in the front. It was longer than the rest.

"I think it's cool. I can take a few inches off if you'd li-"

"No. It's fine Ino. Thanks. I really like it."

"Great! Here's your headband. You know, we could do some red highlights arou-"

"You really want to find that hair growing Jutsu don't you?" Himai asked in a low voice. Ino put her hands in front of her.

"Kidding just kidding. Come one let's go downstairs." Ino grabbed Himai and dragged her outside where Shikamaru was.

"All done! What do you think Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru got up from where he was leaning back. He liked the new look.

"You did it Ino, now she's officially a pirate."

"Hey!" Himai exclaimed.

"It's a compliment. It looks good." Shikamaru linked his arm again with hers.

"Come on, you coming with us Ino?"

"Sorry Shikamaru but I'm going over Sakura's first. I'll see you guys there!" Ino waved and jumped on the rooftops. Shikamaru and Himai made their way to the restaurant

"That's weird." Himai commented.

"What is?"

"Ino never passes an opportunity to gossip."

"I welcome the peace."

"You're right. Hey I forgot to ask how Naruto is."

"He has some crazy healing abilities so he's fine."

"That's good. Is he coming to this thing?"

"Yeah, he doesn't miss an opportunity for food. Speaking of which, are you alright?"

"No. That hospital thinks that since I've mastered my chakra control I don't have to eat so much. I think I'm taking up Choji's offer and having an eating contest with him."

"You just got out of the hospital. Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Yes."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome woman. I'm not staying with you this time if you hurt yourself again."

"Liar. You can't sleep at night if I'm helplessly fighting for my life." Himai said sarcastically.

"Haha. Is that so?" They arrived at the barbecue place and had no problem finding everyone, Naruto could be heard for miles.

"How come Akamaru's here?"

"He's a part of team Kurenai! He can be here!"

"Well just make sure he doesn't get fleas on the food!"

"What'd you say?"

"K-Kiba please, sit down."

"You heard me dog breath."

"Naruto!"

"Ouch! Sakura what was that for?"

"Sakura and Naruto always fight. Does Sakura has strong feelings for Naruto? Or does she dislike him so much?"

"If you guys are gonna be this loud I'm going home." Himai said to everyone. Everyone from the rookie 9 and team Gai was there, including Sai.

"Himai! It's so good to see you!" Tenten exclaimed, dragging Himai to sit next to her and Shikamaru next to Himai.

"How you feelin' girlie?"

"Better that you. I'm not the one being called dog breath." Himai countered and smirked.

"It's great that you are out of the hospital again Lady Himai. We were all getting very worried."

"Neji has a soft side. How sweet."

"Himai sensei! What'd you think of my new jutsu? Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, but dangerous. You've been warned about it, right?"

"Yeah, someday I'll be strong enough to use it."

"That's good to hear Naruto."

"So Himai, Shikamaru said you're challenging me to an eating contest today. Says you haven't been eating properly at the hospital." Choji asked.

"You know the hospital doesn't have the best food."

"Hey!" Ino and Sakura yelled in unison but were ignored. Choji and Himai smirked at each other and said in unison"

"Two extra special double deluxe meat combos with extra rice!"

"They're really gonna do it? What a drag." Shikamaru face palmed.

"Make that 3! I want a piece of the action too!" Naruto yelled.

"No 4! The power of youth stirs in my body with excitement of such healthy competition!" Lee yelled.

"Idiots." Said Neji.

"Here you go. Thank you for waiting!" The waiter came and set down the food. Choji, Himai, Naruto and Lee looked at each other. Kiba stood and proclaimed himself the judge.

"Alright everyone get your chopsticks ready. Ready, set, Go!" The four began their competition.

"Is this normal between all of you?" Sai asked.

"No. This is how those four celebrate Himai being out of the hospital. What a drag."

"Oh brother. At least one of them is going to get sick." Tenten feared.

"I don't understand how Lee sees this to be healthy competition." Neji said irritated.

"N-Naruto…"

"This is so uncivilized." Proclaimed Shino.

"And to think Himai of all people allows this." Ino said.

"Well she is one of the guys." Sakura followed. Everyone else ate slowly as Kiba proctored the tournament.

"I- I think I'm gonna-" Lee stood and ran for the bathroom.

"Idiot. He is always doing these reckless things to himself."

"And Rock Lee has forfeited!" Kiba announced.

Himai stopped before getting to the state Lee got to, coming in third place. Shikamaru was right, she was in no condition for this.

"Troublesome woman. You thought you'd beat Choji?"

"I didn't think Naruto would get involved Maru."

Choji won after Naruto ran to the bathroom.

"Wow, you're very brave to go up against men. I have yet to give you a nickname. Am I correct?" Sai asked.

"Uh yeah I guess so."

"Hm…" Sai thought.

'She isn't scared to get into a fight. She's also very reckless and likes to make bets. According to my information, she's an exceptional shinobi. An elite jonin who sometimes still serves in ANBU…'

"The perfect nickname for you is: Pirate."

Everyone deadpanned. Himai was expecting something like pushover or short, never pirate.

"You have some serious imagination for being in the Foundation." Himai said a little irritated.

"Well now that I am in a squad I have to learn to interact with others. My book says to form close bonds you should have nicknames for others."

Himai sighed. "I'm not surprised you'd look to books for information."

"You haven't even seen the half of it. His nickname for Sakura was ugly." Naruto exclaimed, earning himself another punch on the head.

"N-Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked concerned.

"I think so."

Everyone laughed and Sai asked another question he had.

"So are you two a couple?"

Everyone got scared. That was a taboo topic. Mentioning it when the two were present would earn you a beating from Himai while Shikamaru held you down with his shadow possession.

"You two have nicknames for each other. You are always together. Even to a person like me it's very obvious that you to are undeniably in love with each other."

Shikamaru and Himai looked at each other confused. Sai continued.

"Oh I see, you two haven't told each other yet. Funny, smart people can be so blind sometimes. But I didn't know that you two didn't know. You are always so close. I thought what everyone was saying was true. It seems the village has a knack for…"

Shikamaru and Himai sat there with their heads hung low getting more and more irritated for every word from Sai.

"Ninja are: Shadow possession jutsu."

"I mean, if even one of you- What? I can't move?" Sai was shocked.

"Oh no they're gonna kill him!" Tenten yelled.

"Everyone duck!" Ino yelled.

Himai took out her staff and pointed it at Sai.

"Was it something I said Pirate?"

"What a drag."

"Any last words? Root?"

"Um… what's going on?"

Himai raised her staff and wacked him in the head just as Shikamaru released the jutsu.

"Shut up will you?!" Himai and Shikamaru yelled in unison.

The two sat back down, not looking at each other for the remainder of the evening. They engaged in different conversations until it was time to leave. Himai wasn't evil, she paid a portion of the meal. Shikamaru and Himai left together, but when they went to link arms, Himai chose not to. They walked together aimlessly around the village until they reached the forest on the edge. Shikamaru and Himai sat down under a tree looking at the sky. They didn't say anything for a while. It was a test to see who was braver. Eventually, Shikamaru won that battle.

"Sai was right. In my situation he was. There's no point in hiding it anymore." Shikamaru was ready to run for it if he got rejected. He stood up to stand in front of Himai. He didn't make eye contact.

"You don't have to say anything, but hear me out. I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, but I was afraid. I didn't want our friendship to be ruined if you didn't feel the same way. When you were in the hospital just now, I wished I never met you. But there was no way I could think of the future without you there. I was distraught. When you woke up, you don't know how happy I was. It was as if I had nothing to worry about ever again because you were okay.

"Ino said something that got me. She said I should tell you how I feel soon because I didn't know if I'd come back alive from a mission or if you'd come back either. After Asuma, I don't think I could've handled you dying too. I couldn't handle losing someone so close to me again. I know I've known you for a little less than two years, but to me it seems like I've known you forever.

"People told me things about you. Like the way you were and how you really felt inside and I couldn't stand it. I wanted to hear those thing from _you_.

"I don't care what others think about you or try to tell me that's bad about you. I know you have a hard time trusting others and I know you have a temper. But I don't care. For you, I'd do anything. I'll become a jonin. If it takes becoming Hokage just to be with you I'll do it. I don't care if Naruto fights me for it. I'll kill Kiba if he lays a hand on you or even tries to flirt with you. If you need me to kill of your clan I'll do it, but I'd prefer not to.

"And if you don't want to be with me then that's okay too. You can tell me right now that you'd like to date Rock Lee and I'd be okay with it. I just ask that you still be a part of my life no matter what. I love you Mai, nothing's gonna change that. Nothing." Shikamaru finished. He felt dizzy after that.

Himai stayed silent for a few minutes digesting what he said. She was in shock.

"…So, that wasn't a dream…"

"What?"

"When I was in the hospital, just before I woke up and had that dream with Ju in it, I thought I dreamed of you saying something similar to what you said just now, so I didn't say anything. But it was real. That's the last thing I heard before I woke up, your voice."

Himai stood up to face the stars.

"I don't need you to become Hokage or even a jonin. I definitely won't ask you to kill of the clan. I'll tell you whatever you want to know. I'm not going to be easy to handle because I won't stand in the sidelines to watch my comrades fight when I can do the same. But I will ask to avoid going on missions with me if at all possible."

"Why?"

Himai turned her head and smiled and Shikamaru.

"Because if something happened to you, I wouldn't forgive myself, Maru."

"I'm down with that." Shikamaru smirked and walked closer. "You know we're going to have to tell Kakashi right?"

"We have to tell Kurenai first. I promised her."

"Troublesome woman. Not even 5 minutes into the relationship and this is what we have to deal with? What a drag."

Shikamaru leaned in closer to Himai so their foreheads were touching.

"But I don't mind."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:** Peace Before Action

Shikamaru was sitting under a tree where team Asuma normally trained with Himai resting her head on his lap. She was again in charge of the exams in the village and she was reading over how the ANBU exams were to proceed. Choji and Ino were doing errands for Tsunade. It was officially 2 months for them. Shikamaru was cloud watching while occasionally stroking Himai's hair, particularly enjoying how short it was.

"I knew word traveled fast with Ino, but not in less than a month?" Himai asked.

"It's a drag but that's how things work."

"Can't believe they all bet on it too!"

"What do you expect from a bunch of nosy people?"

"But come on even Neji?"

"People like a good dose of competition."

"I don't see how that was anything to compete about."

"It was a competition about seeing who was right."

"That's stupid."

"Stupid competition for stupid people."

"Wonder what Asuma would have said if he was around now?"

Shikamaru smiled and looked up at the sky. "He would've laughed hard and then said 'So you guys finally came out of the shadows huh?'"

"You still miss him huh?"

"Of course I do, but that doesn't mean that I'm sad about my life now. Not with you around. Troublesome woman. I have no time to be sad when I'm babysitting you."

"Please you enjoy babysitting me. It's the only way you know I'm okay and it lets you sleep at night."

"Would you cut it with the sleeping thing?"

"You know it's true."

Shikamaru turned his face so she couldn't see him blush.

"Yeah whatever."

_Day after Confession _

"You knock."

"No you. It's your fault we're here."

"You're the guy here. You should knock."

"Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru gave in and knocked on Kurenai's door.

The door opened and Kurenai was standing there with a smile on her face. Her stomach was beginning to show.

"What a surprise you two. Come in and sit down. I just made tea and I have some dango Anko dropped off in the morning." Kurenai seemed to be oddly excited with their visit.

"Let me help you Kurenai sensei."

"Don't you worry about me Shikamaru I'm perfectly capable of serving guests tea and sweets." She said as she came to the living room with a tray of tea and sweets.

"Please finish it. I don't want there to be any leftovers."

"You seem really motherly today. Is it the hormones Kurenai?"

"Very funny Himai. Although now that you mention it, Hinata said the same thing yesterday. She was really being too shy." Kurenai kept rambling.

'Yup. Hormones.' The two thought.

"Anyways, what brings you two here. You didn't just come to visit me. My doctor's appointment was yesterday and you two were with me so I have no idea why you're here."

"We just wanted to check up on you!" Himai said trying to dodge the topic. Shikamaru sighed. This would take a while.

"Himai. I'm a genjutsu specialist. You have absolutely no talent for lying. Spill or I'll force it. I'm only in my second trimester so a simple genjutsu s fine." Kurenai said while smiling. Himai gulped and grabbed her teacup.

"Just say it already. Troublesome woman."

"Shut up already will you?! Rat."

"You're dragging it on more that you have to."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Ugh you're infuriating."

"And you're a pain."

They turned away from each other and chuckled afterwards before looking down again. Kurenai had a good idea what this was about now, but she wanted to hear it from them anyways.

"So? What is it you have to tell me?"

"… Remember that day you cast that genjutsu to make me talk and I ran off but never got a chance to say anything because…"

"Spit it out!" Kurenai just wanted her to admit it.

"Fine I told him!" Himai blurted out.

Kurenai just sat there calmly sipping her tea.

"About time." She took another sip.

"Kiba owes me a week worth of diaper changes when the baby's born."

"YOU BET ON THIS?!" Himai and Shikamaru yelled in unison.

"Everyone did. Kakashi won the bet it seems. He's going to be a very rich man."

"Of course, why am I not surprised?" Shikamaru said to himself.

"However, if Asuma was still around, he'd be the winner." Kurenai added.

'Leave it to the dead to know the most.' Himai thought.

"I'm assuming since I'm the first one you've told you haven't told your parents yet?"

Shikamaru and Himai spit out the tea in surprise. They'd completely forgotten about that.

"I didn't even _think_ about them."

"What a drag."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad you two. What's really going to be bad is Ino."

"Ino is the least of the problem. Kurenai, you haven't met my mother, let alone Shinshuku."

"My mom will probably freak while my dad just sits there smirking at us. This is such a pain."

"What if we let everyone find out on their own?"

"That's not a good idea. If your brother finds out without us saying anything I'll fear for my life. Why couldn't you be an only child?"

"I don't know as my mother. Speaking of which your mother is going to be hell."

Kurenai laughed. She had a good feeling about the two, or maybe it was the baby talking.

"Well whatever you do I'm sure everything is going to turn out just fine."

They stayed a while longer until just before the afternoon.

_Present Time_

Their parents behaved as expected. Yoshino squealed with joy and bombarded Himai with question on how everything happened. Shikaku just congratulated them calmly. Hiyougo breathed a sigh of relief that Himai had a chance in love while Hishu challenged Shikamaru to a game of Shogi, a game where he lost greatly to the Nara.

"What a drag. To think it'd take Ino one look at us holding hands to have a fit."

"Yeah I thought for sure she'd pass out."

"Haha yeah."

"Supposedly Teams Kakashi and Kurenai went to capture Itachi to lure Sasuke into the village."

"Think it'll work?"

"I think it's a waste of time. Itachi is an S ranked rogue and Sasuke defeated Orochimaru. Even if we did get Itachi Sasuke wouldn't willingly waltz into the village cooperatively. He'd sneak in and kill everyone that gets in his way."

'Besides, now that he's being chased, I can't use him as a contact now. Shame. I liked the guy.' She thought passively.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Well there's no reason to start worrying until we have any information."

Himai put down the documents and faced Shikamaru. "What do you have in mind?"

Shikamaru smirked. "You know, we haven't been on a date in a while. I'm sure the village is itching to see one since we're the topic of interest."

"Our friends are out on a very risky mission and you're here thinking we should go on a date when we could be called at any moment for backup?" Himai faked scolding. She smirked when she saw Shikamaru become a little scared. She got up from her spot.

"I guess the ANBU exams could wait for my expertise. It's not like they haven't been ready for a few weeks now. What are we gonna do Maru."

"First, you're changing."

"WHAT?! Why?"

"I'm not going on a date with my girlfriend in anything that's going to make a guy holler."

"Maru, in case you haven't noticed, I could be wearing my standard shinobi uniform and they _still_ do. Don't you remember when Neji became a jonin? I'm not changing."

"Fine don't change your shorts or sandal boot things but at least change your shirt. The tank top is a little much don't you think. Don't make me suffer."

Himai sighed. Just the shirt?"

"Yes."

"Alright. That means we have to go to my place and you have to explain to my dad why I'm not gonna be at dinner."

Shikamaru forgot. Hishu may have told him he was ok with him dating Himai, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to kill him. He got up and they went to her house. It was late afternoon, so people were starting to get home. At her house was Hikougi and Akarui sparing in the courtyard.

"Jiji, Rui. I'm here."

"Give me a second little one. Dragon style fear fog!" A thick fog formed around Akarui specifically

"Dragon style hope's dream!" Akarui managed to dispel the fog and went for a fatal blow before she was blocked.

"Excellent work Akarui, you've gotten much better."

"Well I try sir."

Hikougi turned to see Shikamaru and Himai.

"Ah hello there young man."

"Hey Himai, Shikamaru! Are you two going on a date because I can feel that Shikamaru is excited even though he's trying to hide it and that you're a little irritated is it because he's making you change again you know have some sympathy towards the boy he had to deal with guys staring all the time well I hope you guys have lots of fun and don't stay out too long and no funny business!"

How Akarui was able to say that in one breath was beyond everyone. She passed the couple and went to her room. Hikougi turned to the pair.

"So you want me to tell everyone you won't be joining us for the evening. Very well then." Hikougi smiled.

"Ah, before I forget," He reached into his pocket to get a letter.

"It's from one of those rich young boys from Kumogakure. I took the liberty in telling them you weren't interested and you were happily in a relationship with a boy here. I hope you didn't mind."

"Not at all jiji. Thank you."

The two went upstairs and Shikamaru stayed outside of her room. He was blesses with a girl that didn't take long to get dressed. She changed into the teal kimono shirt she wore when they firsts started to act out a few of the rumors. Shikamaru smirked at her sense of humor.

"Looks better with shorts."

"Think so?"

"Yeah. Let's go." They left the house and went out to the shops and restaurants.

People criticized that they were still hiding things from everyone because even though they were official, they acted as though nothing had changed. And to them, they were right. The only thing that had changed was their relationship status. However, they were still very good friends who trusted each other. They just had nothing to hide from each other anymore. They felt freer from everything and everyone.

"So then the guy has the balls to ask if it was even fair and then I-"

"Sh! Wait. Mai, look to your left."

"Why?"

"Just look."

"What am I looking fo- NO WAY!"

In a window to a restaurant they saw Neji and Tenten sitting by themselves together.

"But, Neji's incapable of showing emotions of love. How has no one seem them?! And how come no one asks then if they're secretly dating."

"Because no one dares to mess with Neji."

"But still!"

"Come on we'll think about it some other time." Shikamaru smirked and grabbed Himai's chin so she'd pay attention to him.

"Besides, aren't we supposed to be on a date, not spying on others?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, right." Himai answered, blushing for being caught off guard. It seemed this was Shikamaru's favorite thing to do with her. Himai wasn't used to being caught off guard, so her expressions to him were priceless. The pair continued to walk around and enjoy the evening, unaware of what the future held.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:** The Easy Part

Himai was pulling her hair at the library.

"Mai, the ANBU exams have been over for a month. Why are you still going over background checks?"

"I can't trust those lackeys with their research."

"Why'd you chose them to help?"

"I didn't. Tsunade did."

"Why?"

"She said they were good. But-"

"Mai, you're overthinking this. Everything's fine. Trust your lackeys."

Himai took a deep breath and exhaled. She wasn't good with working with others.

"You're right."

"Good. Now, it's late in the night. You should go home and get some rest."

"Yeah yeah I know." Shikamaru smiled. She was a handful, but a handful that was worth it. Shikamaru got the messenger bag she kept all her paper work in.

"You know I have arms I'm capable of carrying my own stuff."

"Would you shut up and let me do it? Jeeze you're such a drag."

"Whatever."

As they walked the dark streets, and ANBU stopped them.

"Lady Himai, Shikamaru Nara, the Hokage wishes to see you in her office immediately."

"Understood." Replied Himai.

"I wonder what the Hokage wants at this hour. This is such a drag."

"Let's go see." The two rushed to Tsunade's office where Sakura was with her.

"Good, you two made it. I need you to-"

"Milady, what's the matter? I can feel you're not feeling well." Himai interrupted.

"Jiraiya, died in battle."

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"How?"

"There was information that the leader of the Akatsuki was in the Hidden Rain. He went to investigate and fought Pain, the leader, and died."

"Impossible. The hidden rain is so secluded. It's insane! How'd he get in?"

"You know Jiraiya's skills in infiltration and espionage far exceeded yours."

"Yes but-"

"Anyways. I want you to take this message to the Cypher Division. I want them to analyze this."

"Now?" Himai asked

"That's right. Take that to them right away."

"But Lady Hokage, the Division doesn't even operate at this time." Shikamaru argued.

"Then summon them and tell them it's on my orders. Get that message decoded. Shikamaru, you're in charge." Tsunade stood up from her seat.

"I know this is important, but can't you ask someone else? Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Maru. She's gone through enough today."

"Lady Tsunade has been, very busy all day."

"Well the same goes for me."

"Please don't." Sakura finished

"Maru, let's go get this over with. I have to go with Kurenai in the morning to her checkup so I won't have much time during the day to help."

"Man, this is such a drag."

"I know but we can do this. Let's go. See you around Sakura." Himai and Shikamaru left the building.

"Mai, what's wrong."

"Aside from the Akatsuki coming to the village, I'm worried for Tsunade and Naruto. For Naruto, it's like losing a grandfather."

"He'll get over it."

"Hopefully. Anyways, let me see the code."

"Here. It's just a bunch of numbers."

'9,31,8,106,7,207,15'

"This doesn't look like any leaf code I've ever seen. When the Hokage wrote to me and Jino, they'd use different leaf village codes. Jino made me memorize most of them. I don't remember coming across this. It's not even and ANBU code.

"We'll take it to the cypher core and I'll finish it tomorrow. You have a long day tomorrow. Go rest. I'll get you after the checkup with Kurenai."

"Sounds good then, see you tomorrow."

Shikamaru leaned in to give Himai a kiss on the cheek. "Be safe Mai."

"Can't make any promises." Himai poofed out and to her house.

The following day Himai woke up later than usual. Higami was downstairs pacing by the bathroom next to the dining room.

"Morning Gami."

"Oh! Himai! You startled me!"

"Why are you pacing in front of the bathroom?"

"I wasn't pacing! I have a mission in a few days and I was memorizing some strategies."

"Liar. This family has no talent for genjutsu or lying. What's going on?"

"Nothing is the matter."

"I never asked what the matter is. I asked what's going on."

"Nothing of your concern"

Himai smelled the air around. Due to a dragon's heightened sense, the family could easily detect changes around a person.

"It smells like it did when Hihana was pregnant. Is she?"

"It could be she's been acting funny lately don't you have something to do?" Higami asked trying to get Himai away from her."

"Shoot I'm late! See you around!" Himai rushed out the door and went by rooftop to Kurenai's.

"I knew there was something going on between those too!"

Himai made it to Kurenai's house. Since Asuma's death Shikamaru had every intention of helping take care of the child in Asuma's place. Himai, being one of the first people to find out the truth, was always helping Kurenai. She knocked on the door. Ad Kurenai came immediately.

"Hello Himai. Why are you so happy today?"

"Just found some good gossip."

"About who?"

"Higami."

"Am I allowed to know?"

"Soon."

The two headed out the door to the hospital. Today Kurenai was just getting an ultrasound to check the baby. Everything went well for the check up and they were leaving the hospital. On their way out, they saw Shikamaru and Naruto standing in front of the entrance.

"Just in time Maru." Himai walked up to Shikamaru and kissed him on the cheek.

"Huh? Kurenai sensei?"

"That's right."

Naruto pointed at her stomach. "Were you hospitalized for eating too much barbecue? Your stomach's bigger than Choji's!"

"She's pregnant you ignorant rascal!" Himai scolded.

"Are you pregnant too Himai sensei?!"

Shikamaru and Himai looked at each other and blushed. That was awkward.

"No Naruto. Himai was accompanying me. But you two don't have to come every time."

"What are you talking about I wanna be there when baby Asuma is born!" Himai whined.

"And Asuma made me promise him."

"Well then, I'm fine to walk on my own. Thank you Himai."

"Any time." Kurenai walked away.

"Shikamaru, what did Asuma sensei ask you to do?"

"Their child, will be my student. He entrusted me with that… I heard about Master Jiraiya. Having lost my teacher like you I know what you're going through. But whining and sulking won't make things better. We're way passed that point."

"Tsunade said once the academy graduates new students, I'm going to take a genin squad and become their sensei."

"What no way!"

"Yea. She said it's time I passed the will of fire to the new generation. We had our time to be students, but now we have to become teachers. What our teachers passed down to us, we have to pass to the next generation. We can't stay kids forever."

"Not if we want to be cool shinobi like the ones that Asuma sensei and Jiraiya were."

"…You're right. Shikamaru, thank you."

"So pull yourself together." Shikamaru said as he pulled out the photo. "You got some work to do."

"Alright."

The three headed to the cypher division. In the room was a girl with glasses and very pale gray blond hair.

"Oh Shikamaru!"

Himai wasn't the jealous type. But this girl was going to get on her nerves. Usually when entering a building, she'd let go of Shikamaru's hand. This time, she didn't.

'Let's see how long this chick takes to get the message.'

Naruto put the picture with the code on the table and stared long at it.

"You've been really quiet for a while, do you notice anything?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ugh…"

"Kakashi sensei and Lady Tsunade had no clue. So I'm guessing Master Jiraiya wrote this with you in mind. No, I'm positive he did, I'm sure of it."

"Please tell us anything that comes to mind anything at all. It's not like we're asking you to instantly decode the message." Said Shiho.

"Mmm, there is one thing that's been bothering me since I saw it." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Asked Himai.

"Well they're all numbers right? So why is there a katakana letter among them?"

"You mean this one?" Himai pointed at the presumed 9.

"Yea, it's the katakana letter for 'ta.'"

"Well I guess you can see it that way, but it's a big stretch." Shikamaru replied.

"Frankly Naruto, what makes you think it's the katakana letter for 'ta' instead of the number 9." Shiho asked.

"Well, pervy sage was always writing books. He always made me read his handwritten drafts and asked what I thought of them. They were really boring though. Each time I saw the letter ta it was hard to read because it looked like the number 9 to me."

"So it was a penmanship quirk." Shiho concluded. She went to the bookshelf and pulled out a book with a sample of Jiraiya's handwriting.

"It's the same. Jiraiya planned this, knowing only Naruto would know remember the quirk." Himai deducted.

"So this was the link between Naruto and Jiraiya." Shiho finished.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Shikamaru barked.

"What, I didn't think it was so important."

"Okay so if you noticed his habit when you were reading his drafts them we should look into the book that Naruto was reading. So which book was it?" Himai asked

"Hmm, I don't remember. It was make out something."

"Okay, then just tell me how many books he has." Shikamaru asked desperately.

"Hm, maybe 4 or 5."

"That's not too many. We'll just have to check all of them." Shikamaru said.

"It's probably this one." By the widow was Kakashi holding out his book. It read 'Make Out Tactics.'

"Ta!" The group explained.

"It's been on my mind so I decided to pop in when I overheard you guys. I think I got most of it. I'm pretty sure this is the book you're looking for. This is the only one of his books that begins with the letter ta."

"Make out tactics. That's the book he worked on during our training."

"Of course that's something only Naruto would know. Just as I though Jiraiya did pas the key onto Naruto." Shikamaru concluded.

"So let's start by page number and work our way from there. The first page is 31. So Kakashi. Please read the first sentence on the page." Shiho asked. Kakashi got nervous at having to read the words.

'Pervert.' Himai thought. When they finished, Shiho read the first word of every line.

"So this would read 'the real one's not among them."

"What does that mean Maru?"

"No idea"

"We should relay this to Lord Fukasaku right away" Kakashi suggested.

"Let's go ask Lady Tsunade to summon him." Shikamaru said.

"May I come along with you guys too?" Shiho asked.

"Yeah, please do Shiho."

"No"

Shikamaru and Himai replied in unison, but it seemed that she only heard Shikamaru.

"Perfect, thank you." The group went to Tsunade's office.

They went to Tsunade's office where the toad was summoned. They gave him the message.

"Geezer sage, what do you think?" Naruto asked

"I'm not sure. It's still all too unclear for me."

"But, you do have some Hypothesis though right?" Shikamaru asked.

Himai pondered the message. 'That could mean many things. Maybe he fought a representative of Pain, or he fought some sort of shadow clones.' She was in her own world until Naruto walked out but was stopped by the toad telling him he wasn't strong enough to take on Pain on his own and offered him to take on sage jutsu training. Naruto was being a bit hard to Persuade.

"Naruto, Sage jutsu is like the dragon style, only far more superior in strength." Himai said trying to convince him.

"Naruto boy, you want to avenge Jiraiya boy's death don't you?"

"You better believe I do."

"Then come with me. I'll teach it to you just like I hammered it into Jiraiya boy."

Naruto left and got ready. Himai and Shikamaru walked to the gate to see him off along with Sakura and Tsunade.

"Mai, you alright? Not that I don't mind buy you haven't let go of my hand since we left the hospital."

"Huh? Oh sorry, didn't notice."

"You're a horrible liar." Sakura mentioned.

"I noticed that too. Did little Himai feel as though she had competition?" Tsunade teased.

"What no way!"

"Well, you did object to Shiho coming with us to see Lady Hokage."

"Sh-she's irritating is all!"

"So you were jealous?"

"No! I was annoyed!"

"So Himai can feel threatened." Sakura continued

"I was not!"

"Hahaha don't worry about it Mai. She wasn't my type."

"Fine…"

They reached the gate where Naruto was with Lord Fukasaku.

"I'll be leaving a messenger toad to relay any information with."

"Right then."

"Take care of that code for me guys."

"Leave everything to us. Although Maru might think of it as a drag."

Naruto let and the four returned to Tsunade's office.

"I want you all to be on your guard. With Jiraiya gone, who knows if the leader will come after the leaf village. Stay alert for any sudden changes."

"Right." They responded.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:** Endless Battle

"So even with our knowing the code, we're still nowhere unless the other divisions finish their work." Himai said.

"The real one's not among them. Maybe he's telling us the 6 pains are genjutsu." Shikamaru offered.

"According to Lord Fukasaku, he was stabbed by 6 actual weapons by the 6 pains. He supposedly took down 3 of them, but they resurrected. Does sound like some genjutsu illusion." Sakura said.

"If they were, that toad wouldn't have brought back a body." Himai countered.

"Frankly in any case what we should do right now s keep hypothesizing until we get a report from the others." Shiho said.

"I really have to hold another cypher core test. More hypothesis will just get confusing. We should wait for the other teams and stay alert. I can't shake this feeling that something's about to go down soon." Himai thought aloud.

"But it will make us prepared if more information occurs Mai."

"Let's just get closer to solving the mystery of pain before Naruto returns. Himai, are you sure about- Gah! Himai?! What are you-" Sakura was startled when she got up.

'Someone got through the barrier. This feeling, it's not right.'

"We're under attack. Someone went through the barrier!"

The building they were in began shaking.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked.

"Let's move out."

"I'm going to the center of the village. That's where the most disturbance is coming from." Himai jumped out the window and was on her way.

"Himai!" She stopped to see Jino coming after her.

"Jino, what's the situation?"

"It's Pain, he's attacking the village. You father wants you to return home."

"Why? Can't he see the village is under attack? I can't!"

"He wants you to help put up the barrier to protect the clan's women and children."

"That's the least of my worries!"

"Himai!"

"To hell with the clan! I'm a leaf shinobi!"

"You're also the strongest child of the leader of the Okibi clan."

"Which is why I shouldn't sit around doing nothing!"

"Are you saying that the clan isn't important?"

"Yes, and what of it?" Jino turned around to see Shinshuku, Higami, and Akarui behind him.

"I thought you were all home."

"I'm not going to sit by and watch my student's get hurt. I have to protect them." Akarui said.

"It's not like I ever wanted to follow the clan." Shinshuku followed.

"Gami, go back." Jino warned

"Why hide with a bunch of cowards? Ever since little Mai came home I've realized that I have a voice too. It's not about rebelling, it's about doing the right thing. I'm not going to hide anymore."

"Nice Gami but you specifically should go. Don't act like I don't know." Himai warned.

"Shut up Himai!"

"You'll do more harm than good to yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Jino asked.

Himai gasped. "He doesn't know?"

"I don't know what? Gami what is she saying?"

Higami's eyes went wide. Himai sighed.

"If you don't tell him, I will." She said calmly.

"Himai this isn't the time."

"And this isn't the time for you to be out here! It's fine to stand up for what you believe in but don't be stupid! When you put yourself purposely in harm's way you do more harm than good!" Himai yelled.

Higami stayed silent for a moment with her head down. "Isn't that what a shinobi does when they accept missions and battle? Especially you, since you're an ANBU? I want the next generation to understand that you can't live in the shadows. You have to take charge of your own life. And if being stupid is what it takes to show them, then alright."

"Gami what are you saying? The next generation? What are you- …No!" Jino finally understood what she was saying. Himai gritted her teeth.

"We don't have time to be here discussing the situation. I'm going to find Pain."

"Himai, you lose chakra faster now that you don't have Saikijuuou." Shinshuku warned.

"That's not true, He's still here." Himai grabbed her staff from her back.

"Gami, don't do anything reckless."

"Be careful Himai."

Himai smirked. "I can't make that promise." Himai rushed from rooftop to her destination."

'There are 6 Pains, each with a different ability. I just have to be prepared for anything.'

On her way, a missile was aimed for the area she was in with a lot of civilians

"Are you kidding me?! Dragon style: Mirror wall!" The wall reflected the attack so it exploded in the sky.

"Everyone go to the secret tunnels to the evacuation sight!" Himai continued along her way.

When she got to an alley, she saw a man in the Akatsuki's cloak with his hand on another's body. Himai went to swing her staff at his head but the man in the cloak caught it.

"Run. I got him." Himai said to the man she saved. She was left with a tall slender man with long orange hair and piercings everywhere. He got into a fighting stance and Himai did the same. The man made the first move, using taijutsu, Himai's strength. She didn't expect him to be so good at it. Himai was on the defensive.

'I can't let him touch me. His ability must have something to do with touching people if he had his hand on that chunin.' Himai backed away. 'I should probably activate the revitalizing jutsu to conserve and replenish my chakra.

"Ninja art: Chakra revitalizing jutsu. Alright then. Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Himai breathed out white flames that took the shape of a dragon aimed for the Pain. He managed to dodge but he got his cloak a bit burnt.

"What Pain are you?"

"I am the Human Pain. You will tell me where Naruto Uzumaki is or I shall force it out of you."

"Fat chance. Dragon style bindings of light!" Himai breathed out fire which took the form of chains and used them to try and get a hold of the Pain, but he was too quick. She managed to do some physical damage.

'Looks like he's best at taijutsu. Make sense if his ability has to do with grabbing people. But what does he do?'

He suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Himai. He hit the back of her knee joints and she fell, allowing the Pain to grab her head.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Like I'd tell you shit!"

"Very well then," The Pain formed a hand sign before dropping her boy to the floor and extracting the soul. However, he was unsuccessful because the Himai he had was a clone. The real one was behind him making her staff go through him.

'So he reads minds and then kills people by taking their souls! Not good! I'm a close combat fighter! I have to kill him without touching him myself.' She tried the bindings of light again, managing to entangle him. Himai then formed a barrier around him with a tag inside.

"Compression seal. Internal explosion!" Himai detonated the pain in the barrier and thought it was over. However, the Pain appeared behind her.

"Your barrier goes up too slowly." He went to grab her neck but only caught a clone.

"Dragon art: double team illusion!" Himai managed to swing her staff at the Pain's head and shock him. When he opened his eyes, he saw ten Himai's around him, when there was really only one. Pain saw all of them form white fire balls and throw them at him. He dodged a few but got hit by 6. When he opened his eyes again after the attack, he only saw one standing.

"What was that?"

"It's an illusion jutsu. You saw multiples of me when there was really only one. However, the jutsu mimicked the effect of one to ten."

"Impressive, but you will still tell me where Naruto Uzumaki is."

"No, I won't!" Himai used her staff as a sword. She was getting tired. She has to finish this. The Pain noticed her slower motions and took advantage trying to grab her head.

'Damn it!' Himai began to run and lead him out into the open. An alley wasn't a comfortable place to fight. As she went on, the Pain went to the interrogation building, completely ignoring her.

"I can always find another that will give me information."

"Hey come back!" But Himai became preoccupied with a chameleon beast on the ground attaching the civilians. Himai was unaware that her chakra was getting low.

"Earth style mud wall!" A wall separated the beast from the people. Himai hit the wall with her staff in key locations causing it to crumble.

"Dragon style shards of light." The pieces of the destroyed wall glowed and surrounded the beast. Just as she was going to attack, the beast disappeared.

"What? What's going on?" Himai went up a rooftop to get a better view. All the summoned beasts began to disappear.

"This can't be good."

"Himai!"

"Lady Katsuyu!"

"What's going on here?"

"I was fighting one of the Pains when he headed to the interrogation core. I tried following him by one of the summons almost killed a bunch of civilians."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. He wouldn't've retreated just like that. Let's go to Tsunade and see what the next plan of action is."

"Alright" They headed towards the Hokage tower when they saw Pain in the sky with is arms up. They stopped running.

"What is he doing?" Asked Katsuyu

"I don't know. But I don't think we'll be reaching Tsunade. Have all the villagers in this area evacuated?" Himai said.

"No Lady Himai. They're still fleeing."

"What do we do about Pain?" In that instant a blinding white light appeared in the sky. Pain was going to attack. Himai jumped to the ground.

"Earth Style mud wall! Dragon style Mirror wall!" Himai formed a wall in front of the still fleeing villagers.

"Almighty Push." Pain exclaimed, causing a shockwave that was leveling the village.

'The wall isn't going to be able to reflect such force!' Himai turned to see that all the villagers had evacuated the sight, but one shinobi appeared.

"Damn! Higami! Duck!" Himai said, knowing the wall was going to shatter into pieces of sharp glass. Higami realized too late what was happening. Himai rushed to her sister and formed a barrier around her.

"Dragon style reflection screen!" A transparent screen appeared in front of Higami before the mirror shattered.

"Lady Himai!" Katsuyu exclaimed. Himai didn't have time to make a barrier for herself. She was knocked back by the shockwave and shattered glass. She put her arms up in her face. Katsuyu wouldn't have time to take in Himai because she made a barrier around Higami.

The blast cleared and the barrier around Higami broke.

"Himai!" Higami yelled. Himai was kneeling on one knee with her arms over her face. She was breathing heavily and was cut up everywhere.

"Lady Himai are you alright?"

"I'm… just… fine." Himai breathed out. Himai looked around to see the village leveled and destroyed.

"No… way." She thought aloud.

She could see a crater in the earth and people everywhere. She managed to sit up slowly.

"Himai! Here let me heal you." Higami used her medical ninjutsu.

"You have a lot of cuts, not to mention you're almost out of chakra. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but not exhausted, just out of breath."

"…You shouldn't even be standing after using the mirror wall like that."

"I can't help it. Let's get closer to see if others need help."

"Lady Himai are you sure you're good enough for it?"

"Yeah, let's go." On their way they heard an explosion.

"What's that?" Asked Higami.

"Naruto has returned. He's fighting pain."

"Good so he's a sage?"

"Yes."

The three were on their way when they saw the cypher core. The building was destroyed.

"Himai Shikamaru looks injured." Higami pointed out. They stopped. Shikamaru and Shiho were accompanied by Shikaku. Himai landed kneeling on one leg.

"Are you all okay?" Himai asked. Shikaku looked over Himai and concluded that she was the person with the least authority to be asking that question judging by all her cuts.

"Lady Himai, you don't look like you're in such a condition to be moving around." Shiho said.

"Apparently someone has to move around of you just sit there all helpless. A person in the cypher core is a shinobi too you know." Himai bit back. Higami reached Shikamaru to examine his leg.

"It's fractured, but not in horrible condition. You'll be fine." Higami reached into her pouch to grab bandages.

"Himai, do you know anything about the enemy?" Shikaku asked.

"It's Pain, the leader. He went around asking for Naruto. It seems he got his answer and did all this afterwards." Himai confirmed their theory.

"I'm gonna go get a closer look at everything," Himai said beginning to stand up. Shikamaru grabbed her arm which stung thanks to all the cuts.

"No you're not. You're staying here. You're in no condition to do anything. You can't go off fighting him on your own. Believe me I want to go and take him down but none of us are strong enough right now. All we can do now is let Naruto fight."

Himai wanted to counter, but she knew he was right. She sat back and finally let her body rest, allowing herself to get tired. She formed hand signs.

"Revitalizing jutsu complete. Dispel."

"Himai are you crazy?! How long have you been using that?!"

"Since I fought Pain."

"You fought Pain?!" Yelled Higami, Shikamaru, and Shiho.

"Yeah but he diverted his attention to the interrogation building saying he found a better source of information. I think this is all my fault because a few minutes after I finished with Pain everything disappeared before they leveled the village." Himai said, her speech was beginning to slur. She was officially exhausted.

"It wasn't your fault. You did your best. You got information from the enemy." Katsuyu encouraged. Himai's breathing was getting more labored and she was beginning to turn paler.

"Himai, lie down." Himai listened to Higami and lied down as Higami used medical ninjutsu on her.

"Higami, what this about the revitalizing jutsu?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's a jutsu that allows the caster to replenish chakra quickly. However, once the jutsu is dispelled, the result is extreme fatigue and exhaustion. It allows you to go past your limit with extreme side effects. Many times the user passes out."

"Shikamaru!" They looked up to see Ino with her father, and an ANBU with Shizune on his shoulder.

"Ino! You alright?"

"Yes, except, Lady Shizune,"

"What? Does that mean she's,"

"One of the pains came to the interrogation unit and grabbed Lady Shizune by her head and got information on where Naruto was. The he pulled out her soul and she died. That's when all the summons and Pains disappeared before they returned." Ino finished.

Himai's eyes went wide.

'So, Shizune died because…' Himai fainted.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:** The Problem Child's New Views

"Himai!" Higami yelled. "She fainted! She's completely unconscious! Her heart beat is getting faint!"

"What?" 'No, not again!' Shikamaru thought. Ino jumped down to Higami.

"She has a good chance of making it, but we need Lady Tsunade. We have to stabilize her until Lady Tsunade can-"

"Lady Tsunade is unconscious too!" Katsuyu explained.

"No, so what do we do?"

"Let me." Everyone turned to see Hiyougo coming up.

"Mom? I though-"

"I can't be at home when my children are fighting. Stop your mystic palm techniques. I know what to do."

Higami and Ino stopped their jutsu. Hiyougo placed her palm on Himai's forehead.

"How do you know what to do?" Ino asked.

"Shizune and Sakura weren't Tsunade's only students. She didn't pass out because of exhaustion. She heard something that caused her stress levels to increase, which accelerated the damage. Dragon style: mind release." Himai's eyes shot open and she clenched her teeth to hold back a growl.

"Don't move, your body is exhausted." Hiyougo stood.

"I'm going to find more injured. Everyone, stay here and don't move." Hiyougo left.

The group made a plan to find where the real pain was. Ino move Himai to sit by Shikamaru.

"Is Naruto still fighting?" She asked.

"Yeah, you weren't away for a long time." Ino replied

"Troublesome woman, trying to get yourself killed?"

"Shut up. I was trying to help the village. Pain is no walk in the park you know."

"Stop talking. Your breathings getting labored again Mai."

Himai shut up.

"Quickly, you must all evacuate at once. This is Naruto's nine tails power." Katsuyu said.

"But Kakashi and Yamato put a sealing jutsu on it. How did this happen?" Himai replied.

"It was Hinata. She was cut down right in front of him while trying to defend him."

"So that triggered its transformation." Shikamaru finished.

"Where is Captain Yamato?" Inoichi asked.

"He's on a mission. But he has a way of knowing if the nine tails chakra progresses. Regardless, I don't think even Yamato can restrain him now." Himai said solemnly.

"So what do we do?" Asked the ANBU.

Himai closed her eyes to think, but Shukaku broke her thoughts.

"Looks like Naruto and Pain are leaving the village." Everyone looked and saw the two leaving, letting everyone breathe easily.

"We're not clear yet. We should see if there are any survivors. They might come back." Higami said.

"Maru, in my pouch there's an orange scroll with a red string around it and bells on the ends. Can you pass it to me?"

"Sure." While Shikamaru got her scroll, Himai evaluated just how weak or strong she was.

'Surprisingly, I'm regaining my chakra quickly, I can't move around much because of all the damn cuts, and my muscles are sore, but if need be I can still use taijutsu. Alright.'

"Here."

"Thanks." Himai undid the scroll. It was a summoning jutsu for an animal. Himai bit her thumb and began making countless amounts of hand signs.

"Mai? What are you doing? You're not strong enough.

"I'm replenishing chakra surprisingly fast."

"I though you lost your summoning animal."

"You forget that I never wanted to become a dragon master. Before I had Ju, I had another summon. However, I had to break the contract because if I didn't become a dragon master I'd become unstable. So I made a deal. If I did manage to get rid of the dragon then my other contract would still be valid."

"So you planned to get rid of Saikijuuou?"

"No, I didn't even think there was a way. And even if I did, I still have my doubts that this is going to work. But it doesn't hurt to try. Summoning Jutsu!" Smoke appeared in front of them. When it cleared, a large red bird with a golden beak and very long feathers appeared.

"To think, the problem child became a dragon tamer, and summoned me. It's been too long." The bird spoke.

"What do all my summons have with calling me a child?"

"I am different. I call you a _problem child_."

'So would have a summon that has the same attitude as her.' Thought Shikamaru.

"Who's that?" Asked Higami.

"My first summon. He's a phoenix bird called Hiya."

"A phoenix. I've heard that to have a phoenix summoning, you must possess a fire nature chakra and have a very, uh, how do I say, a strong personality." Shiho said

'Figures.' Ino deadpanned. The bird looked around the village.

"What happened here?"

"I'll tell you later. I need you to go with Higami and Help her heal all the injured she am find. Higami, take charge."

"Right." Higami got up on the bird and they went off."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Ino.

"Wait until we get orders I guess. We can't go after Naruto, not in his state." Himai said.

"Naruto has suppressed the nine tails. He's going after the final Pain. He has a plan, and no one should go after him." Katsuyu informed.

"Shikaku, let's go after him." Inoichi said.

"Yeah, lets. You all stay here." The two left.

"What a relief." Ino sighed.

"We should be grateful to Naruto. Only he can do what he just did." Himai said. Shikamaru smirked.

"So you finally believe in him huh?"

"Ever since I helped him in his rasenshuriken training, I knew he was someone to watch out for, but it's not until now that I've seen just how far he's willing to go for everyone. The kid's got guts. He would've made an excellent dragon tamer. Too bad he already has a summoning contract. He's got something that just attracts you to him."

"Don't tell me you're leaving me for him. What a drag. Naruto becomes the village hero and I get dumped."

Himai bumped Shikamaru's shoulder.

"According to him I'm his sensei. It's taboo to date your own student, so I guess I'm stuck to you." Himai replied, holding his hand.

"You guys are so into each other." Ino sighed.

"Alright." Himai got her staff and pierced the ground with it so she could stand.

"Himai what are you doing your mother said to stay put!" Ino scolded.

"My mother says a lot of things. I'm going to the gate. Someone has to look out for when Naruto comes back. Besides, we should be alert if another attack comes, and Naruto fails."

The ground began shaking and beams of green light shot to the sky.

"What is this jutsu?" Ino asked.

'What is this feeling?' Himai could feel chakras that were once gone come back. Around them, the dead began to come back to life.

"Oh snap!" Himai jumped back when she saw one of the dead bodies move.

'Does this mean that,'

Himai turned to see Shizune's body get hit by one of the beams.

"Lady Shizune!" Yelled Ino. Moments later, Shizune woke and sat up.

"Impossible!"

"Himai!" Higami returned with the phoenix.

"All the dead, they've come back!"

"He did it. Naruto saved the village!" Himai exclaimed.

"Does this mean I can go now problem child?"

"Yeah I'll call you some other time." The bird left. "Stupid bird. Always nit picking."

"Himai!" Himai turned to see Kakashi coming over.

"The hell?! You were dead! You were one of the first chakras I felt die! How the hell are you alive?! What are you a cat with 9 lives?!" Himai yelled.

'So I no longer impress the following generation? I see, I'm just another old man to them now.' He though. "Where's Naruto?"

"He defeated Pain." Shikamaru replied.

"Where is he?"

"He went out of the village. I assume he's severely depleted of chakra now." Himai continued.

"And Yamato?"

"No idea."

"Himai, let's go look for Naruto. Tell me everything you know along the way."

"Right."

"Be careful Mai, you're not at full strength either."

"Don't worry. Kakashi, let's go." The two left as fast as they could for Naruto. Himai explained everything she knew to Kakashi.

"I see. So everything's dealt with thanks to Naruto. Who would've thought he'd be the village hero."

"Yeah. Seems like it was yesterday that I met the guy. I wonder if he'll still be calling me sensei. Makes me feel old since we're only months apart."

"Knowing Naruto, that won't matter. You look like you took a beating back there."

"Yeah well pain wasn't such a soft cookie. Apparently I fainted and my mother brought me back."

"Don't you think this fainting you keep having should be something to concern yourself about?"

"The reason I keep passing out is that m body isn't used to using the Dragon art's without Ju around. That's something that will never change. I still have my stamina and stuff, but it's always going to be exhausting to use the dragon style, until I find a new form of fighting. That's going to take years if it's even possible."

"I see."

"Besides, it'd be boring if I never got tired of fighting."

"You're a bit of a masochist aren't you?"

"No, I just enjoy protecting my friends. Come on. I can sense Naruto this way."

'So even she has inherited the will to protect others.'

"He's down there. He looks exhausted."

"I got him" The two went down and Kakashi caught Naruto before he fell.

"Good job."

"Kakashi sensei, Himai."

"Stay still, I'll carry you." They started walking back.

"You look terrible Himai."

"So you finally dropped the sensei. You were a little late to the party so I had to weaken the enemy for you a bit." Himai joked.

"Yeah right, feels like I did all the work."

"Feels good to know all my time wasted on your training paid off. I may not know you as long as everyone else, but I can see that you've become a mighty fine young shinobi, goofball and all."

"Thanks."

They reached the end of the forest and were at the entrance of the leaf village. The entire village was there to greet Naruto back.

"They've all been waiting for you to return." Kakashi said to him. Naruto got off Kakashi.

"Naruto, you did well."

"Huh? What's this?"

"I've relayed every detail to what transpired between you and Pain." Katsuyu told him.

The kids of the village surrounded him and asked many questions. Himai looked to see Shikamaru holding on to Choji coming up.

"Maru! You shouldn't be walking!" Himai ran up to them.

"Says you. Troublesome woman, you're so danger prone."

Himai didn't have the heart to retaliate. She just smiled to him.

"I can't believe he pulled it off all by himself." He said.

"You know I could almost fall for him." Ino said. Himai deadpanned.

"I'm sticking you in a psych ward. This battle has made you crazy." Himai said.

Everyone gathered around Naruto and lifted him into the air. Himai was happy, but there were many things she'd have to face. For one, she was sure her clan had the last straw with her. And Tsunade's condition wasn't good. Not to mention she hadn't see Danzo in any of this. She was worried for the things to come, but she knew that at least she wouldn't face them alone and that she had a purpose now to be a shinobi: hoping in the future and protecting everyone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:** Temper Troubles

Himai was antsy. She was with Shikamaru and some other ANBU, helping to retrieve and documents from the rubble from the Hokage tower. She hadn't been back to her house since the destruction, but Shinshuku had warned her to prepare for battle. There was an argument between the clan elders and the younger generation. It seems that Hishu's children weren't the only ones to not stay back to defend the clan.

Her father was furious that only the eldest of his children stayed to protect the clan. Only Akarui had gone back and she practically had to fight off Hiryuu. The neighborhood was partials messed up. Her parents weren't talking because of Hiyougo's decision to help in the battle. Hikougi hadn't spoken to anyone, but it was assumed that he left the district as well.

She wasn't so focused on that though. The elders along with the head of ANBU and Shikaku went to meet with the Fire Lord. After, the meeting, Higiman and Higihen would come back for a few weeks to visit and help in the restorations.

What had her antsy was the meeting and Tsunade's condition. 'Tsunade still hasn't woken up. With Danzo in the meeting, I assume he'll try to make himself Hokage. That sly bastard. There's no telling what he'll do. He can't be trusted.'

"Mai come over here. I think I found something." Shikamaru was holding papers that were clipped together.

"What is it?"

"Some sort of roster. I think its academy graduates and their jonin teachers. The ANBU says to sort out everything by divisions and then we'll give those places to be."

"Sounds good. What else you got?"

"Bunch of scrolls on missions."

"Give those to the ANBU. I have a few documents on the clans of the village. I think it's best to give these back to the clans for safe keeping and we'll get them back later."

"Are you okay?"

"No, your father and the elders went to meet with the fire lord."

"So?"

"Tsunade's condition hasn't gotten better. I think Danzo is going to push to become Hokage."

"What? Why?"

"Because that's been his dream job for a long time. He rules root with an iron fist. Who knows how he'll handle the village."

"Lady Himai. These are some books I've found from the village archives. I've sorted them out into categories." An ANBU said.

"Make a place for books. We'll figure out storage later."

"Yes ma'am." The ANBU left.

"In any case. I don't think I'll be making any exams soon, not with the village like this."

"Guess it give us time to spend together." Shikamaru said.

"Maru! The village is destroyed and all you think about is going on a date?"

"Thought it would lighten the mood. Besides, there's lots of things we can do for a date."

"You're such an opportunist."

Shikamaru out his hand under her chin and Himai dropped the papers she was holding.

"You can't tell me you haven't thought of the same thing. 7pm? Just a little stroll along the village?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Sure."

Shikamaru smirked. Himai may look like the one in control of the relationship, but Shikamaru pulled all the strings. The 4 ANBU working at the scene saw everything.

"Is that really the ANBU squad leader everyone calls the dragon tamer?"

"Yeah, she's said to be the selector of new ANBU blackops members along the Hokage."

"Looks more like a love struck little girl to me."

"I heard she took down an army of 24 enemy shinobi in 3 minutes flat, all without a single blow to her."

"Hey! Get back to work you noobies!" Himai yelled at them

"Uh, yes ma'am!" They replied in unison.

"Bunch of brats."

'Why am I dating the girl with the most annoying temper in the village again? Oh yeah, because I love her. What a drag.'

"Himai!" Jino came up behind them.

"Himai, you have to get back to the Okibi district. Akarui is gonna snap. She just challenged Hiryuu to a match!"

"What? At this time? Can't everybody see that rebuilding the village is more important at the moment? And why is he agreeing to such a thing when he has a child! Those idiots!"

"Mai. You're still recovering from your wounds. I'm coming with you."

"This is a family matter Maru."

"Yea but someone needs to make sure you don't do something reckless."

"Well alright then. The rest of you. Finish cleaning up. Afterwards head to the ANBU barracks and help clean up there. Make sure ROOT doesn't get involved.

"Yes ma'am."

Shikamaru, Himai, and Jino when to the Okibi district. She could see a large group of people gathering around Akarui and Hiryuu.

"I have other things to do then babysit a bunch of cowards."

"These cowards are your family!"

"Well some family supporting their children."

"You are a young lady and you should behave like one!"

"Just because you're the heir doesn't mean you have any power over anyone! You can't rule with an iron fist!"

"I'm doing things in the interest of the clan!"

"So letting the village get destroyed isn't as important as the clan?!"

"We need to protect our people."

"That's what the village shinobi are for! If Himai was the heir-"

"Well she isn't so she has no authority in decisions!"

"Says who?!"

Akarui and Hiryuu saw Himai with her arms crossed standing a few meters away from them. Her left hand was twitching to get the staff

"What's going on?"

"This isn't your concern Himai." Hiryuu began.

"It is too her concern! She's just as much a part of the clan as anyone here. Don't go acting all high and mighty!"

"I'll ask again, what's going on. Someone better respond and quick. I'm not a patient person."

Hikuchiokashi, who was now a genin, answered.

"Lady Akarui was on her way to the academy when Hiryuu commanded her to stay and help rebuild the district. Akarui argued there wasn't much to do and then they started arguing." He finished.

"Thanks Hicho. You're really fighting over this? Why hasn't father made the call?"

"He told Sir Hiryuu to make it." Answered Hicho.

"Why?"

"He's trying to get Lord Hikougi to speak."

Himai sighed, trying to control her temper. This is why she didn't get involved in clan affairs. Too many stupid decisions were made.

"Akarui, go to the academy." Akarui nodded and left before Hiryuu could say anything.

"Anyone who can think coherent thoughts start assembling supply to rebuild this place. Now!"

The people scrambled to get to work.

"Hiryuu, now that I have proper control of my chakra, I can take you down in 2 minutes flat, blindfolded. Don't make that happen." She glared at Hiryuu.

"If I get one more complain about you not being able to make a proper decision, your head is mine and I hope Hihana knows the meaning of single mother."

She walked away and to the main house, which was more like the main tent. She went inside and found Hikougi in a meditative state. Hishu was sitting across from him.

"You're a horrible person." Himai told Hishu.

"I thought you were out in the village."

"Apparently nothing here functions without me. I just stopped a civil war from forming and you're here trying to get the old fart to talk. Just let him be and take care of the portion of the clan that wants to speak."

"Don't tell me what to do young lady."

Himai put her hand on her staff.

"I am _NOT_ in the mood right now. I can take Hiryuu down in two minutes, I'll take you down in 10."

"Careful with your words."

"If you don't lead your clan I'll be less careful with my words. I got this old man. Go lead your clan."

Hishu looked at Himai. She meant business. Hishu passed Shikamaru and Jino and walked out.

"Jiji, what's the deal here."

Hikougi stopped meditating and opened his eyes.

"The clan is fighting amongst itself. I won't get involved. My son needs to grow a backbone and learn to solve his problems."

"That's why you're not talking?"

"Yes, and I was evaluating your chakra. It's changed. I can sense a summoning animal in you."

Himai explained to him what she did before getting Ju.

"I see. So the Problem Child has many tricks up her sleeves."

"Jiji, are the archives?"

"They're very messy from all the ground shaking, but everything is fine."

"So everything in this end is fine?"

"Yes, you may go now Himai."

Himai left the tent. All the clansmen were getting to work. The three left the district and headed for the woods. Himai punched a giant rock. She could not deal with incompetence. And to her, the clan was incompetent. She had to think of something else.

"Where's Gami?"

"Helping the other medics and Hiyougo."

"Did she tell you?"

"Yes. You know when they say don't fool around people mean it. I'm gonna wait till everyone calms down a bit before telling the family."

"Great. Maru, let's head back. See you around Jino."

"Sure."

Shikamaru and Himai returned to the remnants of Hokage tower. The ANBU were no longer there, so everything was finished.

"Mai, let's have out little date early. We can go see Lady Hokage later if you'd like."

"Sounds good."

The two held hands and went the where the main street of Konoha would be. Surprisingly, many people were getting to work and they were working diligently. There were many wooded structures put up lined up to make rows. Everyone was helping out.

"Looks like everyone's driven to get this place back to normal soon." Himai commented.

"Yeah. This place isn't going to be the same, but it'll be better."

"You think so?"

"I know it will."

"To think one person could cause all this."

"It could've been worse. We could've all died."

"Yeah, but we're not. We should be thankful for that. How's your leg?"

"You're sister is a pretty good medical ninja. I didn't know your mother learned under Lady Tsunade."

"Yeah, she never finished her training with though because of the marriage to my father."

"Seems like you'll be running into a lot of clan trouble from here on out."

"Not like I care. I mean the people sure but the name itself and all the rules and stuff forget it."

"What if a civil war comes out of it?"

"Not my problem anymore since I'm not the heir."

"So you'd let then kill each other?"

"If they don't come to an understanding? Yes. Not my problem if they don't listen. Besides, if things don't change soon, there really _will_ be a civil battle."

"Well you know if you need help or anything you got me."

Himai sighed. "I know, that's why I'm not so worried. It'd be a pain if I had to rely on someone like Rock Lee."

"Hahaha, maybe. But seriously, not just me, but your friends have your back."

"Well don't worry, my back is safe. The back I'm worried about is Gami and Jino's. Everyone's gonna flip when they come out. Especially my dad and Hiryuu although Hiryuu is just going through a crisis right now. He means well, but he doesn't know how to establish his rule without being forceful."

"That's what it is?"

"Yeah, maybe we should send Naruto to him, he can give him a good beating."

The two laughed but were interrupted by Kiba.

"Hey wait up you too."

"Kiba, what's up?" Asked Shikamaru.

"I just go news. Tsunade's no longer Hokage. Now some guy Danzo is. Looks like he's some behind-the-scenes guy. And he's overturned Lady Tsunade's orders on Sasuke, declaring him a rogue ninja and approving his elimination."

"What? Danzo?!" 'I knew it! Sly bastard!'

"That's what I've heard."

"There's no way! No one in that Fire Lord meeting knew enough of him to give him such an edge in making a decision! I know that!"

"That's not even the half of it. Apparently Sasuke kidnapped the Raikage's brother and not the Raikage's asked for a 5 Kage Summit."

"The situation's that bad huh?"

"Damn it. Even without the jonin vote of confidence he's already moving forward."

"Mai, stay calm. What he wants more than anything is to throw all of us in jail."

"I'll throw him in jail!"

"Mai stop and think for a second! You've stolen documents for the other 4 great nations. To them, you may be just as well be a criminal ninja as Sasuke. It's in Danzo's best interest to throw you in jail or hand you to the other great nations."

Himai breathed in ad out. Sometimes it was difficult being such an amazing ninja.

"Fine. The 5 Kage summit is soon. I won't do anything until he leaves the village."

"You shouldn't do anything at all until we can find a way to get rid of Danzo. Stay put for now Mai."

"Fine."

"Kiba, is that all you have?"

"Yeah I'll let you guys know if I have any new information." Kiba left, leaving Himai and Shikamaru to continue their walk.

"Mai, be careful. I have a feeling things are going to get much worse from here. You have to stay calm."

Himai let go of Shikamaru's hand and aimed to hit the nearest trees. She punched a few and used her staff to hit others.

"I'll stay calm when these people stop being such idiot!"


	21. Chapter 21

**A little Recap. Himai ran into Sasuke in a mission she had when she was out of the village ("Grasping the Concept" Chapter 6). Enjoy! **

**Chapter 21:** Inner Conflicts

_Before the Summit_

Shikamaru and Himai were walking around the village when a foundation ANBU came up to them.

"Lady Himai."

"What is it?"

"The 6th Hokage, Lord Danzo, has called upon you."

Himai was trying her hardest not to lash out. She knew that if Danzo became Hokage, she'd be under his command.

"Very well." Himai squeezed Shikamaru's hand before leaving.

"Lead the way."

"Of course ma'am."

Danzo's makeshift office was by the Hokage Monument faces. She entered the tent. Danzo was sitting there with his hand on his staff.

"I have a mission for the Dragon Tamer of the Leaf. I understand you will not hesitate to kill Sasuke Uchiha."

"What of it?"

Himai clenched her fists. She knew what was coming.

"I will leave in about half an hour to the 5 Kage Summit. When I do, I wish for you to eliminate Sasuke. Do not get anyone involved. This is a solo jonin mission. I'd like you to approach him after the Kage summit. We will be in constant contact and I will tell you when to make your move. Do you understand?"

Himai didn't respond.

"Do you understand? Speak! You are in the presence of the Hokage! You should show respect!"

"Until you get the jonin vote of confidence, I don't consider you Hokage. However, seeing as the Fire Lord has made you such. I understand."

Himai walked away. She never thought she'd be assigned Sasuke's elimination. She went to the nearest tree and cut it down. It was as if everyone wanted to be in the way of her temper.

'Damn you Danzo, you sly Bastard!'

_Current Location_

Himai was watching the fight between Danzo and Sasuke. She didn't know if she was enjoying seeing Danzo getting defeated by Sasuke, or felt bad for him. He was the Hokage and she was her superior. But she never trusted him. She knew what he was capable of. She decided it was best to watch how everything unfolded and then make her move.

'But, if Danzo is killed, does my mission still stand?'

This was the inner battle she faced.

'The others back at the village had already decided that Sasuke has to go. Danzo kills Sasuke and I'll hear it from him later that I should've stepped in. Wait for Danzo to kill Sasuke and then kill Sasuke myself, and that makes it look like I went looking for trouble. Gah! It's a loose-loose situation. Even if Danzo is killed, Sasuke lives. How would it look if I knowingly let him live?

'To think I'd find something more aggravating hen stopping a clan civil war! I mean, it's not like I want either of them to win, but still! I can't believe Danzo's entire right arm is full of Sharingan. Then again, I'm not surprised.

'Sasuke's stronger then the last time I saw him. Now that he killed Orochimaru and Itachi, who knows what he's capable of.'

As she observed the battle, a man with the Akatsuki cloak and an orange masked appeared and watched the match as well.

'If memory serves, this is the one they call Tobi. He's supposed to be able to make anything go through his body. I should stay cautious of him.'

The battle waged on until Sasuke stabbed Danzo, ending the battle and making Sasuke the winner, or so it seemed. Danzo found the strength to get up and take the woman that was with Sasuke hostage. This, Himai decided, would decide if she'd continue the mission or fall back.

'He isn't so heartless that he's shoot right through her to kill Danzo, right?'

She was severely proven wrong. Sasuke did exactly what Himai thought there was no way he _would _do.

'He's heartless! Not even the Akatsuki would do that!' He was going down.

Danzo dropped the girl and ran from Sasuke as fast as he could, which was just faster than a brisk walk. Sasuke toyed with him, walking casually after Danzo. The masked man jumped in front of Danzo, stopping him and allowing Sasuke to catch up.

'What will you do now, Danzo?'

"For the Shinobi world and the leaf village, I cannot let you continue to live!" Danzo revealed a seal on his chest which shot out black ink or something. Sasuke and Tobi fled from Danzo. Himai knew whatever it was would be big. Whatever Danzo tried to get rid of Sasuke with, it failed greatly. Sasuke and Tobi avoided the explosion.

Tobi disappeared and Sasuke went towards the woman. He activated his chidori and was going to kill her.

'Guess it's my turn to try killing this brat." Himai put her hand on her staff but didn't go jumping in to take him on because out of nowhere Sakura appeared.

'Fuck! Seriously?! Out of All people, it WOULD be her!' She was at an impasse.

'Let Sakura take him on, and allow her to die trying, or go in, risking my identity, and having Sakura beat the shit out of me for trying to kill Sasuke. She still doesn't know…'

_Tsunade's office _

"I'm sorry, I can't go on that mission."

"Why not."

"Because I will kill Sasuke if I see him. I can't work with Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai to just track and capture. In most of my missions my captives end up dead after I get information from them. I can't promise that I'll keep Sasuke alive. He's done too much damage to everyone in the leaf village."

"Then let's make a deal, you don't have to go on this mission. However, if at any point in your life you run into Sasuke, and find probable cause, you make eliminate him. Right now he isn't being hunted down because of Naruto and Sakura. I know you want to protect your comrades and I know how you can be. So if you ever find the need to eliminate him, do so, but ONLY if the lives of others are at risk. I agree with you that he can be a threat to the village. Are we clear?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

_Present _

'Damn you Sakura, what are you doing? I can't just jump in. Sakura might see there a need to protect him.' Himai waited it out again. She couldn't hear anything from where she was. She had to be close enough to see everything, yet far enough so he wouldn't sense her.

'This is going to get ugly. I just know it!' It looked like they talked for a while and then Sasuke gave her a command which from the way it looked, seemed to be to kill the woman. Sakura broke the number 1 rule of a battle: never turn your back on the enemy.

"Not good!" Himai jumped in at that time and took out her staff.

"Himai!" She turned around and saw Kakashi.

"Get Sakura, I got Sasuke!" Kakashi nodded. There wasn't time to argue. Sasuke activated his chidori. Himai wacked his chidori hand with her staff to divert the attack. Kakashi got Sakura away.

"It's been too long, Lady Himai. What are you 16 now? You've, how do you say, developed since the last time we met."

"Pervert. Last time we met I was restrained from annihilating you."

"I've heard you've become weaker, losing your dragon partner."

"Quite the contrary!" 'Now or never Himai, use the new jutsu!'

"Claws of Flames!" Himai charged the staff with her fire nature chakra and swung at Sasuke, who took out his sword. Every time she swing, white flames would come out in lines of 3.

"You've become a better swords master I see, even if this isn't a sword."

"I've always been a better swords master!" Himai swung aiming for him neck but he dodged the slice. He wasn't able to dodge the fire that came from the edge. It burned the top part of his collar. She was aiming to end this fast. When Kakashi stepped in.

"Himai, stand down. This is my fight. Protect Sakura."

"Kakashi,"

"Himai, stand down."

Himai closed her eyes and stopped the chakra running through her staff. She retreated to Sakura's side. She knew what he was doing. He wanted to be the one to end this. After all it was only right since he used to be his teacher.

Kakashi told Sasuke to forget about revenge and he laughed manically. He was really getting on Himai's nerves.

"Sakura, heal that girl. She has intel from our enemies. There's still time. Himai, get as far away as you can from here. I know Danzo made you do this, but you don't have to worry. Return to the village. I know you'd love to take out Sasuke right now, but if you do, Naruto will make you pay for it. I don't think you'd like to deal with him. Leave everything to me."

"Kakashi I-"

"LADY HIMAI! GO NOW! THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT! I CAN HANDLE THIS!"

Himai walked to Sakura and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

With that Himai left back to the village. She charged her steps with chakra, wanting to get back home as fast as possible. She was furious with herself for not stepping in sooner to end it.

It was getting late, so there was no way she'd make it back by sunrise. She was going so fast that she almost missed three familiar faces calling out to her. She stopped and looked back

"Temari. Kankuro. Lord Gaara." The sand siblings invited her to camp out with her. At the moment, anything was better than being in her own thoughts. They made a campfire and sat around it.

"Am I allowed to ask what went down at the summit?" Himai started.

"It's a great thing we ran into you like this. Everyone must be informed." Gaara said. He explained what happened at the summit and how Sasuke ambushed it, and how the 5 great nations were allying together to form the allied shinobi forces to combat Tobi who was really Madara and fight him in the 4th Great Shinobi War.

"That's crazy! I just ran into Sasuke and Danzo now!" It was Himai's turn to relay to them what she just experienced a few hours ago.

"So Kakashi made you turn back and he stayed with Sakura? You think they're okay?" Asked Kankuro.

"I'm not sure, but, I know they won't go down that easily."

"We've begun preparing for war. The feudal Lords are set to meet to officially establish the alliance. We expect a response when we arrive at the village." Gaara said.

"And how will the chain of command be established?"

"We shall decide that when the alliance is official."

'So my generation _will_ get to know war…'

"So, I hear you and Shikamaru are an item now." Temari changed the subject.

"The news has gone that far huh? I'm not surprised."

"Look at you all grown up and going for guys. How long has it been?" Kankuro asked

"Almost 4 months."

Kankuro whistled. "So I guess that means my chances with you are gone am I right? What a shame. You would've loved living in the Sand village."

"As tempting as the offer is I think I prefer the humidity of the leaf any time."

"Aw come on you can't tell me you don't enjoy visiting us when you come over. We all know I'm the main attraction when you visit."

"Kankuro. Stop making advances to her. Even if she's not married she belongs to a prestigious clan. She is a Lady in her own standings."

"It's fine Gaara really. I'm practically used to this stuff. Kiba does it ever chance he gets. But I think Shikamaru is going to snap at him soon."

"Never thought the crybaby would ever begin to settle down. I thought he'd think of it as 'too troublesome.'"

"Come on Temari. Himai has to have something going for her. I mean she's pretty hard to handle. Tell us, how'd you nab the guy?"

"Well I didn't 'nab' him like you say. It just, sort of happened. And I'm _not_ hard to handle."

"Maybe not compared to before, but you still have your issues."

"Says the one who cannot manage to think before he acts."

"Gah! - Come oh Gaara I thought you were over the whole me poisoned incident!"

Temari and Himai laughed.

'So war is upon us, huh. Wonder how everyone's going to take it?'

The group fell asleep an hour later.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:** Against What I Was Taught

"Shi-Ka-Ma-Ru!" Himai appeared behind Shikamaru who was eating lunch with Choji and Ino.

"Mai!" Shikamaru quickly stood up and embraced her. "I've been worried sick! Are you okay?! What happened?! I didn't even see you off when you left a few days ago. You're still wearing the same thing you wore when you left. Was is Urgent?!"

"Maru calm down! I'm fine. But I do have to tell you guys everything."

"What happened Himai? You don't look so injured. Was it a diplomatic mission?" Choji asked. Himai explained to then everything from the mission assigned to Danzo's death to what Gaara said about the war.

"A 4th Great Ninja war?! The villages and Samurai against the Akatsuki?! What are they planning?!" Ino asked.

"I guess it's peace through world domination. In any case. Danzo's dead, Lady Tsunade is still in a comatose state, and Kakashi has been made Hokage for the time being. I think it's safe to say that the village is not in a stable place. Kakashi still needs the jonin vote of confidence, but everything can change if Tsunade wakes up." Himai finished.

"Himai, it's good to have you back." Himai turned to see Shikaku.

"It's good to be back sir."

"Shikamaru, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. I'll be back guys." The Nara's left to talk amongst themselves.

"So how are 5 villages and Samurai supposed to work together to prepare for war?" Choji asked.

"It'll take constant, speedy communication and trust. A chain of command has to also be formed. The leader of the allied shinobi forces is the Raikage. I assume he has the most decision power as well as the most responsibility."

"Hey Himai, I just thought of you in all this. You've stolen things from the other three hidden villages? Do you think they'll hold some hostility towards you? You are one of the top jonin in the village. You might be given a very important role in all this." Ino said. Choji and Himai deadpanned.

"Ino, I don't think Himai wants to think of that right now."

"Yea, thanks for reminding me I'm an international criminal in the eyes of three hidden villages."

"Guys, it's just like Himai said. Sasuke infiltrated the summit and an announcement is about to go out making him a wanted criminal affiliated with the Akatsuki. This mess is turning out to be a real drag." Shikamaru interrupted.

"What do we do?" Ino asked.

"Wait until Kakashi comes back, after all, he's the acting Hokage."

"We should start counting provisions. Getting things assembled for the war." Himai added.

"Guys what about Naruto. This war is to protect him. If he finds out about the war, who knows what he'll do." Choji said.

"Naruto and the others are supposed to be coming back soon, let's go get them." Shikamaru said. The rest nodded. Shikamaru and Himai walked a few steps in front of Choji and Ino to speak privately.

"Mai,"

"Don't say it. You know I'm gonna be a part of it."

"I just don't want to lose you or even come close to that, not again."

"I won't."

"You know as well as I do that you don't make promises of safety."

"Even if I didn't want to, I'd still have some part in the war. Besides, the Samurai are getting involved. I can't pass the opportunity to not see Master Mifune again. I want to see how old he's gotten. He'll probably have a fit when he sees that my sword is now a staff."

"Mai, this isn't a joke."

"And I'm not joking Maru. My specialty is in infiltration and executions. You really think they can afford to not have me in the war? And with your mind, they'll make you some sort of proxy general or something."

"You know, your fortune telling is getting a bit creepy."

"Fortune telling?"

"Yeah, lately you've been anticipating situations and everything you say comes true. You haven't caught on?"

"I haven't noticed."

Shikamaru sighed. The group stopped walking when they saw Kakashi, Sai, Lee, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru walking up. They didn't look too happy.

'They failed to kill him.' She thought

"Sakura…"

"We're home."

"I heard from my father and Mai about Sasuke."

"Yeah. We talked and I fought with him too."

"What? Naruto what were you thinking?!" Himai scolded.

"I'll give you the details. But first would you get everyone together for me? I have something that I wanna say to all of them."

"Sure okay." Shikamaru responded. Konohamaru and his team came to Naruto to ask about an interview.

"Maru, do you see that?" Himai whispered.

"Yeah, he's not himself."

Naruto walked past them and towards the village.

"Mai, go get Hinata and Neji. I'll get Tenten and Shino. We'll meet where we had lunch earlier."

"Got it." Himai rushed to the remnants of the Hyuga compound and brought the two to the meeting place. Everyone was already there. Himai had changed to a yellow tank top and a navy hoodie that went down to her mid biceps and grey shorts with her usual sandal-boots. When she arrived, everyone's first thoughts on her was 'Pirate.'

Naruto explained the whole fight he had with Sasuke. At first, Himai thought for sure that he was on board in killing him off. But then she remembered: this is Naruto, he doesn't change his mind so easily.

"Sasuke did that?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's… unbelievable." Shino responded.

"That's why I want you guys to let me handle Sasuke."

"Fuck no!" Himai said stomping her foot, rage was consuming her. Tenten punched the logs of word behind her.

"You wanna fight Sasuke alone? Do you honestly think we'd go along with something like that?!"

"Like Tenten said, we can't always let you do what you want all by yourself. Shino continued.

"Look I'm not being selfish."

Himai stood in front of Naruto who was a full head taller than her and pulled him by the collar to face her.

"If there's one thing I've learned from being here is that you have friends to count on who will help you, and you don't strike me as a person to do things alone! I would've killed Sasuke when Kakashi and Sakura were at that bridge! But Kakashi said not to! He was weakened after the summit but I followed orders not to kill thinking squad 7 would take care of it! You're always there to help out everyone else so why can't we help you?!"

"All of us here have made up our minds to eliminate Sasuke so you can't do this alone!" Kiba followed.

"Listen Naruto, I hope you're not saying you'll take down Sasuke, when you're actually planning to protect him." Shikamaru warned.

"I have no intention of protecting Sasuke."

"You shouldn't have let him get away like that. Come on Naruto, you're strong! You're the village hero that took down Pain, remember?" Kiba said

"Hero?"

"Yeah you could've taken down Sasuke the way you did with Pain!"

"That's not true." Himai still had a grip on Naruto

"Why?!"

"You can't beat Sasuke just by being strong. Inside of him is…"

"What is it Naruto?" Choji asked.

"No one should take on Sasuke not with the way he is now."

Himai's grip got stronger. "Naruto! The only reason I'm not in the verge of killing you and looking to kill Sasuke right now is because you're stalling! If you don't come up with a good reason-"

"Lady Himai let go of him!" Neji said trying to pull her off him. Shikamaru grabbed Himai's hands and pried them off Naruto's collar. Shikamaru had to hold her back to prevent another altercation. Naruto continued.

"I'm the only one that can go up against Sasuke. And that's all I can say."

"Yeah, great that tells us nothing." Tenten argued. Neji followed.

"You have to explain. What happened?"

"I'll tell you everything when I can, I promise."

"There you go again giving use the runaround. Damn it!" Kiba yelled.

"Naruto." Himai stopped him from leaving.

"When teams Kakashi and Kurenai were sent to retrieve Sasuke or Itachi, I was supposed to go with you." Himai came clean to Naruto and Sakura about the pact she made with Tsunade.

"Whether she awakens or not, what I saw when he fought Danzo was cold malice. If I see him again, I can't promise I'll let him leave my sight, alive. I'm telling you this now before you have a hissy fit later."

"Don't worry, that won't happen, Himai. Well, just leave all this to me. Trust me guys." Naruto ignored their calls and walked away from them.

"Mai. Calm down. We're all angry."

Himai closed her eyes and breathed in and out.

"Mai, let's walk around." Shikamaru extended his hand and Himai took it. They walked away from the rest.

"I am most puzzled as to why Lady Himai is so desperate to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha." Lee said.

"It's because she's formed a strong bond with us. She's witnessed how much everyone has suffered with Sasuke. She wants to protect everyone from him at whatever cost." Tenten answered.

Himai looked around the village during their walk it was being rebuilt very fast. She saw everyone working hard.

"Your parents have been asking about you. Did you see then when you changed clothes?"

"No, I just changed and left. I didn't see anybody."

"Your brothers are back. Akarui says they've matured."

"Have they?"

"Yeah but they still play pranks every now and then. Mai."

They stopped walking. Shikamaru stared intently at her. Her hair framed her face so she looked much more peaceful now, more grown up. The piece of red in the front was 2 inches longer than the rest of her hair.

He realized that although she was a fulltime shinobi, the only thing that gave it away was the headband. Her body didn't look like the one of a shinobi, her figure was more like Hinata since they were of similar height, maybe a bit smaller, especially her chest. He suspected she wrapped it or something. No one had such defined curves and that small a chest size.

Her eyes were ablaze, full of life and fight, but her current gaze at Shikamaru screamed clueless. He knew that on the inside, she was itching for a fight with anyone, and her expression could change in an instant. But if a child came up to her right now, her entire demeanor would change to that similar to a mother. He reached out to play a bit with the red hair

"Why don't you braid it? Make it stand out more?"

"I, I never thought of it."

"Really? It'd be cute."

"Uh, okay."

He got what he wanted. Catching her off guard was like brainwashing her into forgetting what just happened. They kept walking. Himai became a bit self-conscious of her red hair and started to twirl it on her fingers.

"Let's go back to your place. I'm sure everyone's worried about you. I bet you didn't even tell them about that mission you had."

Shikamaru didn't wait for a response and just dragged her to the Okibi district. Himai was surprised to see everything almost fully rebuilt. Some of the family members had their dragons out to help as well. Everything was being built to the way it used to look. The main house was completely finished. She knew because she just came from there, but didn't pay much attention to everything else.

The two walked up to the house and opened the door. When she opened it, she saw the twins walking to the living room. It seemed like they just came home as well. They turned around to see Himai and Shikamaru, holding hands. Higihen was first to react. He placed his hand on his sword.

"Nara. Outside. Now." Shikamaru gulped. Then Higiman saw why his brother was reacting the way he was.

"Hey if they're coming in here like that it means that everyone else knows. Let it go bro."

Higihen let go if his sword. Himai and Shikamaru took off their shoes and entered the living room. Himai hugged the two of them.

"Little Mai, what happened to your hair?" Higihen asked.

"Akatsuki. Everything's fine now."

"You let her fight the Akatsuki?" Higihen asked threateningly. Shikamaru found someone who was scarier than Shinshuku.

'What a drag. And these two are the pranksters. Why isn't my girlfriend part of a normal family? Oh yeah, because she's a shinobi. No shinobi has a normal family.'

"Hey I brought you something from the city." Higiman said reaching into his pocket.

"I thought of you when I saw it. Thought you could use it to put on that red hair of yours." He took out a small thin ribbon with small bells at either end.

"Now everyone will know you're coming and they'll be prepared to not make you angry" He joked as he braided the red strands and tied it to the end. She turned To Shikamaru for approval and he nodded.

"Himai, you don't need _his_ approval." Higihen said.

"Well I want it."

A frantic knock on the door was heard. Higihen went to answer it. It was Sakura.

"Can I help you?"

'Oh no.' Shikamaru, Himai, and Higiman thought. Though the twins were both pranksters, it was Higihen who was the star prankster. He'd never pass up the opportunity.

"Yes I'm looking for Lady Himai Okibi and her brothers Higihen and Higiman Okibi. Shikamaru Nara if he's here as well."

"And why are you looking for them?"

"It's rather important."

"I'm their sibling so I should have the right to know."

"Look I don't want to fight but this is important."

"Gihen stop playing with her." Higiman said as he made his way to the door.

"Aw come on you can't tell me it was funny." Himai sighed and pushed her way between the two."

"Sorry Sakura. Life isn't serious enough for them. What is it?"

"Lady Tsunade. She's awake and well. She's called a meeting with the council. She wants you three to be there and Shikamaru too."

"Right, we'll be there. Thanks."

Sakura left and Himai closed the door.

"What was that Mai?"

"Tsunade. She's alive and awake."

"What? That's great."

"She wants the 4 of us to be in a meeting she's having with the council. I think she's gonna start planning the war."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:** Preparing for War

Himai and her brothers changed into the standard shinobi uniform. Jino was present as well. They knew this was a war meeting. They had to be prepared for anything. Koharu began saying what they should do and asked for a list of the shinobi in the village and place them in different platoons.

"Himai"

"Milady"

"During this time of preparation, you and Shikamaru will be in charge of passing information from our village to others. You will be crucial in communications and compromising. I'm placing you in charge of all communications mission from now until the war."

"Understood."

"Higiman, Higihen."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Since you are part of the 12 shinobi guard, I expect the Fire Lord to be protected at all times. Make arrangements for him during the war. We can't let anything happen to him since you two will be in the battlefield."

"The 12 shinobi guard have already planned that Lady Tsunade. No need to worry." Higihen assured.

"Good." The next portion of the meeting was to determine who'd be in charge of what or what ideas. They'd just made Shikamaru Proxy leader of the 4th company since Gaara was the commander of the 4th company and in charge of the rest of the companies. Himai didn't know what that meant for her, if she'd even be given something to take care of.

"Lady Tsunade, isn't he a bit young to be the proxy leader of a division?" A jonin asked.

"Gaara will need someone on the battlefield who can come up with a strategy in an instant. Gaara is in charge of every single battle unit as well as his own. Essentially, Shikamaru will be the second in command after Gaara should anything happen.

"The next thing we must do is establish how information will be passed to everyone. Inoichi, I'm placing you in command."

"Yes Ma'am."

The last order of business was to give a package to someone.

"Himai."

"Ma'am."

Tsunade reached into her green kimono coat and pulled out a letter addressed to her. Himai walked up to her and got the letter. She looked at Tsunade who nodded for her to open the letter. She opened and read it.

_To the Hokage of the Leaf village, _

_I will be in charge of the 5__th__ company which will include all special operatives. I remember a former shinobi student that snuck in and learned the way of the samurai better than any of the samurai here. Although she never finished her training, she showed potential and a gift for swordsmanship. In the box is a sword. I understand the young one to have a sword issue. It would be a shame if a samurai student did not have a proper sword. _

_-Mifune _

"It seems you made an impression of the Land of Iron general."

Tsunade took out a long box from under her and opened it. Inside was a brand new hand crafted katana with a gold and yellow hilt and a black long rope on the end similar to the one on her staff. The sheath was black and had a black leather belt to hold the sword in place on the hips.

"Mifune asked us to give this to you. He said it was important that the right hand of the 5th company be recognizable."

"Right hand of the 5th company?!"

"The 5th company will be in charge of special operations. Special operations can mean a variety of different things. Ordinarily, you'd be placed in the 4th company because of your long distance style, but Mifune personally asked for you to assist him in the 5th company. A shinobi like you, who can adapt to any situation in an instant, is perfect for this job. Are you willing to take on this role?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I call this first meeting of the war organization to a close."

Everyone began leaving the hall. Himai put the sword back in the box to fully examine it later. Shikamaru came up behind her and grabbed the box. They were about to walk away when Tsunade called Himai for a secret meeting.

"Glad to see you up and about. To see Kakashi as Hokage was unthinkable."

"Himai, I want you input on something the Allied force has thought of."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Kabuto and Madara have formed an alliance to fight together in the war. Even if we have Anko Mitarashi getting information on Kabuto and other squads looking for information on Madara, things change during war. The Allied forces have decided to make a secret squad to perform espionage and infiltration on the enemy. What do you think?"

"It's a suicide mission. Kabuto and Tobi are hard to hide from. And they're strong, it'd be like taking candy from a baby for them to eliminate any squad that comes up to them. Besides, we don't know how they pan on taking on an approximately 80,000 shinobi force. It's too dangerous."

"So what would you suggest?"

"Taking a shinobi or whatever from there side and keeping it for interrogation. They may not speak but we can trace their thoughts back or something to get information from them."

"Will you take on that role?"

"What? I thought-"

"Yes you will be second in command after Mifune, but the force will need to grab intel from a reliable source. The 4 other villages have agreed. The one for such a job should be the one with the biggest record for stealing documents and infiltrating other nations. That would've been Jiraiya, but he's dead. The person with the second highest record, is you."

"You're kidding."

"And that's not counting the missions from other non-great five member countries. You've done exceptional work for the village in that aspect."

"But Master Jiraiya-"

"Yes, Jiraiya was a prodigy in that skill, but he's gone now, and there's an enormous need for information. Like you said, we don't even know how they will attack."

"So you want me to go in, find an enemy shinobi, capture them and interrogate them for information, report to the Allies, and repeat this cycle, all while fighting off the enemy?"

"Why do you always make everything sound so daunting?"

"It's not that, I'm just being realistic."

"Then essentially yes that's it."

"Tsunade, that' like assembling another special battalion. At least five 4 man squads."

"That fine."

Himai sighed. "So I'll be performing ANBU mission during a war. Alright then if that's what's needed."

"Thank you. I'm meeting with the other Kages in a few days. I will tell them of the news and we will start making your squads. You will of course have a final say in them. You may go."

"One last thing."

"Yes?"

"What are you gonna do about Naruto. He can't really go into the war."

"I have that figured out."

"Okay, see you."

Himai finally left that place. Shikamaru was conveniently waiting with her box.

"So what'd she want?"

"Aside from being the vice-captain of the 5th company, they want me to be in charge of a group to capture and interrogate enemy combatants to gather information during the war."

"That's suicide!"

"Please you should've heard their previous plan. THAT was suicide. The original plan was for a squad to fight off Kabuto and Madara directly."

"Mai, I know this is was and you'll have a big part to play and all, but-"

"Maru you know I'm willing to go far to protect everyone, this shouldn't come as a surprise." Himai gave him a wide grin.

"Besides, I'd die faster if I was in the same company as you."

"Troublesome woman."

"I'll be fine. You focus on your job and I'll focus on mine."

"Speaking about jobs, Jino came by when you were at the meeting. He said the clan was set to meet when you finished. They want to know the details of the war."

"About time. Guess I should get going then, wanna come with?"

"I thought I wasn't allowed in clan meetings."

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but these people need to get used to the presence of non-clan members if they are to fight in the war. I'm also gonna need help explaining the situations."

"It's a drag but I guess you're right." Shikamaru grabbed her hand.

"Let's get this over with."

"Hey can I have my sword? I wanna put it on."

"Now?"

"Yeah. I should probably get used to having it on."

"Alright." Shikamaru opened the box and Himai took the sword, strapping it on her right side with the black rope wrapped above it, opposite the red one. She had to keep this new weapon on her opposite side so she wouldn't confuse the two. Unlike the first sword, Himai pulled out her staff from the bottom with her left hand. The new sword was attached so she could pull the black rope with her right hand to later grab the hilt of the sword with the same hand.

"This is gonna need some getting used to. What'd you think Maru?"

"You look you didn't know what weapon to bring with you in an execution so you just brought everything."

"Aw come on really?" Himai pouted, making Shikamaru chuckle.

"Just kidding. Let's get going."

They reached the Okibi district. Jino was waiting at the entrance.

"I thought you never joined in family meetings."

"I don't. But the Hogosha and Okibi clans are doing a joint meeting. This hasn't happened since you left the village, so this war must be something. Everyone's waiting, let's go. Is your boyfriend joining?"

"I asked him to help explain what'd be going on. And those people need to get used to different people's presence."

"Good point. Nice braid." The three walked to a spacious building with on bog room where everyone sat on cushion.

At the front were Hishu and Jino's father who was Hiyougo's brother, Kinchou. With the exception of Hiyougo, the Hogosha clan had blonde hair and scarlet eyes. Every once in a while someone would be born that looked Okibi, like Hiyougo. Everyone in the Hogosha clan had a thin braid on the right side of their head that was longer than the rest of the hair no matter the hair length. They were also very tall. Okibis were tall as well most of the time, Akarui and Himai were exceptions.

Hishu saw Shikamaru and ordered an extra place for him.

The three sat down next to their respective families. Kinchou stood.

"Now that everyone I here, I'd like to commence this meetings. The 5 great nations are preparing for was against the Akatsuki. We, the Okibi and Hogosha clan, will be divided amongst the 4 companies of battle."

'4? But there's 5. I'm vice-captain of the 5th company.' Himai thought. She turned to face Jino and he looked back nodding. She knew she had to keep quiet.

"We will be placed in the front lines. Since mostly everyone here is a mix of short and long ranged fighters, you will all most likely be placed in the front of the battlefield. We are to reduce the number of casualties as much as possible." He finished.

"Excuse me." A man in his 30 for the Okibi side stood. "The incident less than a year ago with Lady Himai losing he dragon partner is something to consider. What if someone else loses their dragon partner in the middle of the-"

"You can't lose your dragon partner unless they're attacked by another dragon and even they they're reborn. Besides, the death of a dragon is very rare. Shouldn't you be informed of these things already?" Himai interrupted him. "And even if you do lose your dragon, you should know how to fight without your dragon partner."

"In the even you do lose your partner, you are to continue the battle as if nothing has happened." Hishu said. Everyone nodded.

"I see that we have an invited guest today. Nara Shikamaru, I that right? Kinchou asked.

"Yes sir."

"Shikamaru, can you explain to us what Lady Tsunade has said about the war?" Hishu asked. Shikamaru stood and informed everyone about what they knew on the war.

"In the end, the purpose of this war is to fight the Akatsuki and protect the Jinchuuruki of the 8 and 9 tails."

"Thank you Shikamaru. With this information we will conclude the meeting. We shall inform you when we may meet again." Hishu said.

"Dismissed." Kinchou said and everybody left. Jino signaled for Himai to tell her father about the 5th company.

"Dad wait." Himai stopped her father.

"What is it?" He was still bitter from their last encounter.

"There's 5 companies. I'm the vice-captain of the 5th alongside Master Mifune."

"Yes I'm well aware. That's the special operations division."

"Yeah. And," Himai told him of the position she'd been given.

"I see. I knew you'd be used for something like that."

"Just thought you should know."

Hishu exhaled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You always have been a problem child, but you've grown to be a fine shinobi that's exceeded my expectations. I'm proud of you and I know you'll do well."

Himai looked up to him and saw him smirking at her. She returned the smirk.

"Thanks Dad."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:** Comrades

"Claws of flames!"

"Guys look out!" Shinshuku yelled

"Summoning jutsu iron wall!" The twins yelled. Himai hit the wall but not with the staff, but with the sword, it left a gash through the wall that if it were any deeper, the wall would crumble.

Himai was at a clearing with the twins and Shinshuku. They were training. Himai was learning how to fight with her sword and staff at once. It was the same concept as the staff, just in the form of an actual sword. The staff could change from a rod to a sword whenever Himai willed it to. The sword was just a sharp object that would always cut.

She had to be more careful with it. She learned that Mifune didn't give her an ordinary sword. This sword was similar to her first one where she could infuse her chakra into it. The difference was that instead of fire nature, it'd only take earth nature, so if the opponent got hit by it, the slash would hurt more than an average swipe.

Himai put away her staff.

"Dragon style shards of light!"

"Earth style earth pillars!" Higihen yelled. Four pillars came around Himai.

"Lightning style four pillar bind!" Higiman charged the pillars with lightning ready to strike at Himai. "Give up yet?"

"Dragon art light shards mirror dome!" The shards of light surrounded Himai and solidified together to form a mirror. The lightening reflected from the dome but still managed to break it. Himai was safe.

"Nice one." Higiman praised.

"Thanks, I try." Himai said sarcastically. "I gotta go, I promised Hinata and Kurenai I'd meet with them today and I'm already late."

Himai left to Kurenai. Her belly was getting even bigger. Her current location was by the center of town, where mostly everyone was relocated to.

Kurenai was watering her new flower box.

"Sorry I'm late. I was doing some training."

"Oh not its fine."

Himai hadn't seen her in a while. Kurenai became a confident to her as the months passed, someone to look up to in a way as well.

"Where's Hinata?"

"There was a clan meeting today. She should be coming soon."

"Oh I see, I just had one a few days ago."

"It seems that everyone's busy getting ready. I feel bad for not being able to do something."

"Kurenai you're having a child, you shouldn't be doing anything."

"Everything you tell me now I'm going to say to you when you're having a child. Remember that."

"Yeah whatever."

"I heard you're going to be the vice-captain of the 5th division with the Samurai general, and He gave you a gift, that new sword."

"That's weeks old new but yeah. Master Mifune said the vice-captain should be noticeable."

"How are you feeling, you've never been in war."

"A little overwhelmed with responsibility. I've been going back and forth sending messages to villages or using the birds."

"You'll do just fine."

Hinata ran up to them.

"Sorry I'm so late."

"Nah I just got here Hinata. I've just been telling Kurenai to take it easy."

"But Kurenai sensei I taking it easy."

Himai face palmed. "You're never around to see what she really does."

Hinata laughed and say on Kurenai's other side. Hinata put her hand on Kurenai's stomach.

"It's going to be strong. I can feel it."

"Yeah let's just hope it doesn't become a chain smoker like his dad- OW! What was that for?!" Himai held her head.

"You really should learn to hold your tongue." Kurenai scolded.

"Kurenai sensei, what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Well, since I can't be captain no longer, Team 8 has been disbanded. So everyone's been taking separate missions right? I feel bad for that happening. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course sensei."

"Thank you. It's so easy when women talk to each other. This would have been difficult with Shino and Kiba here."

"Really?"

"Of course not."

Shikamaru appeared.

"Hinata, Mai. I didn't know you'd be here."

"Maru! You're back!" Himai stood to greet him.

"Yeah, Hello sensei."

"Hello, you must be busy." Kurenai greeted.

"Yeah but not like my dad or Tsunade, I just came back from a mission."

"You left the village?" Hinata asked.

"Tenten and I delivered supplies to Naruto's ship."

'Maru you idiot! Hinata's here!' Himai thought

"What? To Naruto?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Yes, he's fine."

"So that's why Tenten was training so early…"

"Looks like Sakura, Ino, and Choji ran into him by chance. By the way, Lady Tsunade was looking for you Hinata."

"I wonder if it's a mission. I'll stop by later Kurenai sensei!" Hinata ran off.

"You sure made her day Maru."

"Yeah I guess."

"She's always been like that when it comes to Naruto."

"So, Kurenai sensei, have you thought of a name?"

"Huh?"

"For the baby Kurenai!"

"Oh. I've given it a lot of thought."

"What is it?" Himai asked excitedly.

"You'll find out when the baby I born."

"Aw come on! You know, when I have a child I'm doing the same to you."

"It won't bother me in the slightest Himai."

"Hmph! It's the baby hormones. "Himai said crossing her arms and turning her head.

"Hey don't we have that meeting today to assign companies and all? It's supposed to start soon."

"Ugh not another meeting!"

"You two better get going. You don't want to be late."

"Yeah alright. What a drag. See you around Kurenai. Mai, let's go."

"Bye! Don't have the baby if I'm not there."

Kurenai laughed.

The two went to another meeting. On their way they were stopped by Tenten.

"Hey! Himai!"

"What's up Tenten?"

"I'm planning a get together at Barbe-Q, wanna come? It's just us girls."

"Sure, not like I have plans for tonight. I'll go."

"What a drag, and here I thought we'd go on a date or something. Why do I even bother?"

"Oh come on Maru we have time until the war."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Fine."

"Great! I'll see you there Himai!" Tenten ran off.

"Let's get to that meeting so you can go to your get together."

"Aw don't be bitter. I'm sure you'll find something to do without me."

"Whatever."

Himai practically slept through the meeting. Now that she thought of it, she really did need to go out with friends for a bit. She was getting too cranky. The meeting ended and Shikamaru left her and the Barbe-Q to go find Choji.

Tenten was the first one there, so there was already a place for them. People started to come in slowly. What really made her laugh was to guy straight across from them having a guy's night. Himai almost flipped when she saw Shiho there. They clapped their glasses together.

"Frankly, how does everyone here know each other?" Shiho asked.

"Now that you mention it, why do we always end up together?" Asked Tenten

"Don't ask me I only came here almost two years ago and met you all in a deadly Tea Party."

"Maybe it's because we all took the chunin exams together?" Said Sakura.

"Yeah that's right!" Affirmed Ino.

"I guess we're all like classmates." Said Tenten.

"The chunin exams… You were such a nuisance back then." Ino said to Sakura.

"So were you." They laughed it off.

"You were all nuisances when I met you." Said Himai.

"You had people issues back then." Mentioned Ino.

"In the end, the exams were cancelled midway." Said Sakura.

"Yes because of the destruction of the leaf?" Shiho asked.

"So many things happened and we're all here. It must mean we're part of an exceptional generation!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess the only one who's gone is Sasuke." Tenten said. Sakura immediately went to a corner to mope.

"And they say I should learn to hold my tongue."

"Guess I shouldn't have said that."

"Hey come back here." Ino called.

"Damn, now they're both depressed because of me."

"I'm not depressed!" Sakura and Hinata exclaimed.

"… I'm glad I took the Chunin exams." Hinata started.

"You lost to Neji but you gave it your all!" Tenten encouraged.

"It's because he cheered for me then. Because Naruto cheered me on, I was able to try my hardest."

"He was unpredictable then, but who could've thought he'd become the village hero?"

'I'm still thinking of the psych ward Ino…'

"Now it's our turn to protect him."

"You better, you're his teammate Sakura."

"Well you're his sensei."

"Ex sensei."

"Well, he's still an idiot sometimes." Ino put in.

"No kidding. These are ready to eat. Himai, don't finish everything in one go." Sakura warned.

"I can't help it!" The girls laughed.

"Eh? What's this a girl's only gathering?"

The girls looked up to see a drunk Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's a girl's get together." Tenten explained.

'Poor Shizune.' Himai thought.

"Oh look the Pirate is here instead of with her boyfriend. What a shock!"

"Hey… you may be the Hokage and drunk-"

"Here Himai, have some tea." Hinata swore that tea soothed the soul.

Tsunade sat next to Hinata.

"But Milady, you're not really a girl anymore" Tenten said. Himai sighed and looked over to the guys section. Sometimes she wished she wasn't a girl.

"Alright! Tonight we gamble! TIME TO SEE WHO'S THE PRINCESS HERE!"

Himai smiled at the scene.

'Never thought I'd have friends I can count on in the battlefield.' Himai got up when Tsunade asked for the after party.

"I actually have shit to do tomorrow Tsunade. In case you forgot, we have to make my squads tomorrow."

"Piece of cake!"

'Yeah, she's really drunk.'

Himai walked to the direction of her house when she felt someone pulling her hand.

"It's a drag but my mother wants to see you. She says you've abandoned her."

Himai smiled. "Just for you, Maru." The two walked to the Nara house. Like everything else in the village, it was being rebuilt. The forest was still intact. Shikamaru said that all the deer were okay.

Shikamaru opened the door and Shikaku was the first to greet them.

"Himai, it's been a while since you've come here. Yoshino will be pleased that you've come to visit."

"That's a big reason for my visits here."

"Mom I'm-"

"Himai!" Yoshino walked out of the Kitchen and practically tackled the girl to the floor. As usual Himai was bombarded with questions about how she was, what was she doing, how the relationship was going, was her son a good man, was she staying over, etc.

"Shikamaru! You should set up your room! She can't go out at this hour of the night! I don't even know why you let her be out this late!"

Himai stopped trying to fight Yoshino's rules long ago.

"Himai, while Yoshino and my son get everything ready, I'd like to have a word with you, about that sword." Himai nodded and they went to his study.

"Judging by the model I'd say it's a samurai sword."

"General Mifune of the Land of Iron gave it as a gift for being made his right hand."

"I see. Your skill set is very unique. Am I correct in assuming you're being made captain of a mission group in the 5th division?"

"Yes." Himai explain the conversation with Tsunade.

"I see. A word of advice: Don't die."

Himai was shocked. This wasn't Shikaku's usual mannerism.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm saying it for Shikamaru's safety. When you were in the hospital, Shikamaru didn't do anything until you woke up. He refused Tsunade's orders for two weeks. He'd barely leave the hospital.

"If you were to die, I'd hate to imagine the state he'd be in. You're strong, but not strong enough to take on the Akatsuki by yourself. It would be best for you not to go in the war at all, but the allied shinobi forces can't have that."

"I know. I'm not planning on dying. Not now."

"Good. It's getting late. You should go get some sleep."

"Alright." Himai went up to Shikamaru's room. She went to the bathroom and changed. She hit the sleeping mat on the floor and realized just how tired she was. Shikamaru sat on the floor next to her.

"You okay?"

Himai nodded into the pillow.

"You've been working hard, dealing with diplomacy and information missions, not to mention making your espionage teams, and you've been training a lot." Shikamaru placed his hand on her back. He could feel the tension she held in it.

"Stupid shinobi nations."

"Come on, get up."

"I don't wanna."

"Come on." Shikamaru pulled her up. They went on to the roof top. Shikamaru laid back and Himai followed. The night was clear of clouds. Only the moon and stars could be seen.

"You once said that looking at the stars helps you unwind."

Himai's eyes widened a bit. She didn't remember the last time she did that.

'So much crap has gone on. This war may be to protect Naruto, but it's to protect everyone. And Sasuke Uchiha. I said if I saw him, I kill him, but maybe I should just let Naruto do that. I'm not worried for me in this war, I'm worried for everyone else. I wish it were possible to not have casualties. I just hope all my comrades are safe. Especially Maru. Although, he's more than a comrade.'

Himai fell asleep on the roof top. Shikamaru smirked and carried her back to his room.

"Good night, Mai."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:** 20 Shinobi Spies

A days before the war, everyone had made it to the area where the war would take place safely and now things were beginning to be set up. Mifune was having tea with Himai. Although Himai would've loved to catch up on life, there was time for that after the war.

"It did not take you long to master the new sword I see."

"A samurai should be adept in using one. My staff is no different from a sword Master Mifune."

"So you still carry around with you the samurai code."

"When it's convenient."

"I stand by what I said, I hadn't seen a student so gifted in swordsmanship since Okisuke before you came. Not that you were naturally gifted, but to determination you had made you go far and fast in your training. Shame you were discovered a year before officially becoming a samurai."

"It's not like I would've been able to take vows or anything anyways. I'm a shinobi, I would've left before being discovered sooner or later."

"Yes, but later would have been preferred."

"Can I ask a question Master?"

"You may."

"It's not that I'm not thankful for my given position in this war, but why me? I would've thought Okisuke and Urakaka to be your people. So why me?"

Mifune closed his eyes and sipped tea.

"You are a skilled shinobi. The samurai have their distaste of shinobi. You have experienced in both sides. It is good for others to see that shinobi and samurai can coexist. That is why."

"I see."

"And you would've been put in the 5th company anyways since you were going to be made to lead a team to do reconnaissance."

"That's right I'm a guinea pig for battle."

"I wouldn't put it lite that. I would say you lead the infiltration team."

"…Guinea Pig Master Mifune… Guinea Pig."

"If you wish to degrade yourself so much then so be it."

"I'm not degrading myself, I'm just being realistic."

"Well, I think this meeting has extended itself long enough. You have a team to ready. You may go."

"Thank you Master Mifune."

Himai got up and went to a tent designated to her. In it were 19 shinobi in their village ANBU uniforms. Himai specifically requested people with a track record for infiltrations and espionages. Although their skills were great, she had the misfortune of getting people who were like Naruto. Meaning, they were loud, hyperactive, didn't take direction properly, etc. She just hoped they were good at their stuff.

"HEY! I THOUGHT I SAID NO MASKS! AND WHY ARE YOU IN YOUR UNIFORMS?! THIS ISN'T ANBU THIS IS THE ALLIED SHINOBI! WEAR YOUR VILLAGE UNIFORMS!"

"Gah! Yes Ma'am"

"Why are you wasting time responding to me when you should be changing?!"

They left and changed. The first one to come back was a thankfully familiar face.

"Didn't know if you wanted us in that or not, sorry about that Himai."

"Idiot! Can't believe I still have to deal with you. What are you my babysitter?"

"Is that any way to treat your old sensei?"

"You are not my sensei. You never were my sensei. You were always just my guardian."

"But who taught you everything you know? If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't've been given this job."

"If it wasn't for you my sister wouldn't be back home getting hell for being pregnant with your child."

"Admit it, you're excited for my kid."

"I hope it's a girl."

"Why?"

"You'll have hell to pay when she gets to my age. Kami forbid she's pretty."

"You've always been an evil little runt."

"That kid of yours is going to have my kin blood running through its veins, pray they don't turn out like me. Pray they turn out like their mother."

"They will, I'll make sure of it."

"You. Wish."

6 more of the squad came in.

"Hey captain don't blame us! You didn't tell us what to wear."

Himai's temper was escalating. 'Idiots.'

"This isn't an ANBU mission this is WAR! YOU HAVE COMRADES TO WORK WITH! YOU THINK YOU CAN WORK PROPERLY WITH ANOTHER VILLAGE IF YOU CAN'T SEE THEIR FACE?!"

"Well sorry!"

"Do NOT take that tone with me rookie! Is this how you speak to your Kage?!"

"Yes! In fact it is!"

"I feel HORRIBLE of the Tsuchikage!"

"Now now Himai don't be so mean to your subordinates." Jino said passively.

"You too you idiot!"

A girl came running in the tent out of breath.

"S-s-sorry Captain Himai! I-I was told we'd be going on and ANBU mission during the war, so I-"

"Quit apologizing." Himai was not in a good mood.

"S-so- I mean Yes ma'am!"

Himai sighed. Getting all these people acquainted was going to be tough. She needed a way for all of them to tell each other apart easily during the mission. Out of everyone in the squad, Jino and her were the only leaf shinobi. There were 6 from Kirigakure, 4 from Sunagakure, 5 from Iwagakure, and 3 from Kumogakure.

The rest of the squad came in.

"Listen up everyone." Himai started. Everyone saw on crates, the floor, or stood. Some leaned on the poles supporting the tent.

"Jino, close the entrance." Jino nodded and tied the tent shut. Himai made hand signs and put a barrier around the place so no one count hear their conversation.

"This may not be a typical ANBU mission, but there are some aspects that are similar. Who here has any information on our task?"

No one but Jino raised their hand. Himai sighed. 'Of course. The other villages just said go.'

"Okay then, well out mission is to get information on the enemy while everyone else is battling. That doesn't mean we won't be in the fight as well. We'll be going after the enemy and capturing a few to get intel. Once we capture them, we will interrogate them and execute them. Once that's completed, we sent everything we know to headquarters and repeat the cycle. We won't use our names on the front."

Himai pulled out a black bag.

"In here are numbers from 1-20. You'll get your code name from here. You can tell each other your real names later if you'd like."

Himai threw the bag to a girl who caught it and took out a number. The bag was passed around until it got back to Himai. The only number left was the number 6.

"Since you won't always be with the same people, you don't need to 'get to know' each other so well. Everyone, show your numbers and remember the face of the number."

Everyone held their number in front of them. Jino was given 1.

"Okay." Himai took out a map of the area of the 5 great nations and all the other lands.

"Currently we're here, in the edge of Lightning. We suspect the enemy to be coming from the nearest base. According to a leaf shinobi we've sent for reconnaissance, Kabuto hideout is said to be near there. Our first job right now is to estimate the enemy's battle strength. I'll make a team after this meeting to go check that out. It will be composed of sensory ninja. You are not to engage the enemy, just find information. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Himai took out a small booklet. Inside was information of the shinobi in the squad. She numbered their pages based on what number they got from the bag. She then reached into her pouch and pulled out a tag with a string on its end. She passed them out to everyone.

"This is a special tag that heats up when you put chakra into it. When I point to you charge the tag with chakra. Everyone had a different chakra signature. When you charge it, the rest of us will remember the different signatures. Put it inside your pockets. This will be our signal to regroup. We will regroup 10 kilometers from the Akatsuki hideout."

They nodded and went one by one with memorizing chakra signatures. Himai had one more thing for everyone. She reached into a sack that was conveniently by her feet and pulled out black scrolls with gray ties around them and gave them to everyone.

"These are scrolls that use the teleportation jutsu to transmit messages from one another. The message you send will be sent directly to me. I'll then sent it to everyone else. Are there any questions on anything?"

No one moved so Himai took it as a sign that they understood.

"Numbers 4, 14, 11, and 12. You'll be leaving now. Everyone else, dismissed."

Himai released the barrier around the place and everyone left. Himai breathed a sigh of relief. They had a rough start, but at least they got to business when they needed to.

Jino patted her back and left. Himai left the tent and looked at the sky. That meeting took up almost an hour. To her right she saw Shikamaru walking towards her.

"Maru. I thought you were meeting with Gaara."

"I finished that ages ago. I've been waiting for you. I didn't know you were meeting with your squad right now."

"I had to send them on a mission before the war. Reconnaissance."

"I see." The two started to walk along the path. Everyone was busy getting ready.

"So how many rookies did you get?"

"I got 18 Narutos and Jino."

"That bad huh? Do they get the job done?"

"Judging from their files, yeah. Hopefully, I don't have any of them calling me sensei."

Shikamaru laughed. It seemed that Himai wasn't fazed at all by this.

"What about you? Proxy commander."

"Shut up. It's a drag but Gaara says that he's counting on me to do my duties."

"Don't sweat it you'll be fine. You got Temari with you too right?"

"Yeah, what a drag. No matter where I go I'm stuck with at least one troublesome woman."

"You make it sound like I'm a chore."

"No, you're different. I you're harder to handle."

"Hey!"

Shikamaru smirked and walked in front of her quickly so she'd trip and fall. He caught her before she even started falling, holding her by the small of her back.

"Yea, you are harder to handle, but I don't mind."

Himai knew what he was doing, but whenever she was caught off guard, she forgot how to think.

"Anyways, I wanted to give this to you back home, but you were so busy with everything I didn't have time." Shikamaru pulled out a small black box. Himai freaked out for a moment. Shikamaru smiled.

"I know you don't like hearts, so I got something else."

Himai took the box and opened it. Himai sighed in relief. It wasn't what she thought it was. It was just a star charm for the bracelet he got her (**NMRTH Ch.2**).

"It's for good luck. Not that you'll need it, just something to have."

"Thanks Maru. It's really nice." Himai clipped it onto the bracelet. Shikamaru noticed she's added a thin gold ribbon to the bracelet. He assumed it was so when she threw it she didn't lose it.

"Just make sure it doesn't break."

"Can't make any promises."

"Yeah, but you try."

"The only thing I _can_ promise." Himai smiled but it faded quickly as she sensed her message scroll get a signal. She took it out and opened it. It was from the sensory team.

"Is that from your squad?"

"Yeah. I knew they were good, but this exceeds my expectation. They're surprisingly fast too."

The message read: _'APX: 100,000; replenishable.'_

'But, how?!' Himai resent the message to the rest of the squad and sent the message to Tsunade as well. She sent a message to the sensory squad to return.

"What is it?"

"The enemy. Seems they've managed to get 100,000 soldiers."

"How?"

"I don't know. I just wanted them to find out the enemy's strength. I'm testing just how close we can get to the enemy to get information without getting caught. So far so good."

"You're really taking precautionary measures."

"I only have 20 people to work with. Not to mention I won't be with them all the time because I'm helping Master Mifune with the rest of the company."

"Mai, I know you have an important mission, but be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"Can you promise that?"

"...No. If I do, I'm scared it might backfire. But I can promise you that I'll try."

Shikamaru sighed. "It's better than nothing." He smiled and she smiled back.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:** Can't Do It All

"Captain! Behind you!"

"Damn it!" Himai swung her sword at the enemy with a fatal blow, but they came back to life.

"Where the hell is the sealing team?! This is ridiculous! 20! Can you sense anyone coming?!"

"Yes, about 2 kilometers from us!"

"About damn time! Dragon art bindings of light!" She was fighting one of the reanimated ninja. Who it was she had no idea, it was just a wind used. She managed to apprehend the enemy long enough for the sealing team to get there. It was Sai and Rock Lee.

"Sai? Lee? What are you doing here?!"

"Well, you requested the sealing team, so here we are."

"You can seal them?"

"Yes. But it will take some time."

"I can hold it. Guys are you okay with that."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright Sai, go!"

Lee got in him stance in front of Sai.

"Since Sai needs absolute concentration while he works I will provide protection as well as backup to my fellow comrades."

"Whatever you leaf ninja just hurry it up!" Yelled Himai's subordinate knows as 20, or the one she bitched out from the Stone village.

Himai has 2 from her team stationed by Kabuto's hideout gathering information on him. There were three stationed at headquarters helping with the information sent back to them. The rest were evenly distributed to the other companies. She and Jino along with 20 were in the 5th company. So far only three were dead. She was truly impressed with the people under her command, she though most would've been gone by now.

Himai started infiltrations days before the war. So far they had gotten information about the undead army and how it works, the white Zetsus and their mimicking ability, Kabuto's hideout, but nothing of Madara. Himai was beginning to think there was no Madara and the masked man was an unknown enemy.

Himai was trying to conserve her chakra, but between commanding the squad, rotating positions, and running back and forth to their meeting spot, it was a hassle, not to mention she couldn't keep her summoning out very long.

"Lady Himai, it's ready!" Sai said.

"Got it. Everyone! Now!" The reanimated ninja were sealed to Sai's scroll. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's get closer to the 5th company." Himai took out a scroll. "Summoning Jutsu!" The large phoenix bird appeared and landed on the ground.

"Everyone, get on." The 5 of them got on the bird and went south.

'This is ridiculous! Why'd I agree to this?! We can't fight and gather information at the same time. Takes up too much chakra. Why'd the allies even think of this?!'

She felt the tag in her pocket go cold again.

'Damn it! Who died now?!'

The air around them got misty.

"Sai, Lee, this is where you guys get off right?"

"Yes, thank you Lady Himai." Lee bowed and the two left.

"Himai, I can feel it. You're getting agitated."

"This is ridiculous. Even with the one's we've captures and sent to headquarters they can't figure anything out."

Just then, Himai felt an all too familiar chakra right behind her.

"It's been too long my granddaughter."

'Fuck you. Fuck you Kabuto. When I find you, I will make sure you die in so much pain and agony, you're gonna wish you were never born. Your fate is going to be worse than death.' She thought.

"Hiya, dispel. We'll land fine."

"Of course problem child."

Hiya left and the four of them landed on the ground. Himai gave Jino her tag and message scroll.

"Jino. You're in charge of the squad and vice-captain of the 5th company from here on out. I'll sent you a message when I'm done here and with further instructions. Find captain Mifune and tell him what I've told you. He'll understand."

"Captain, are you sure?"

"I'll be fine. Go. NOW!"

The two left, leaving Himai and Zurui alone in the forest.

"Neither of us had a dragon partner. And I'm immortal. What are you going to do Now, little Mai?"

"Kill you."

"You can't. I'm immortal."

"Even the undead have a weakness."

"Then let's find out!" Zurui smirked. Himai decided that there had to be a cut off age when an old lady could smirk. "Dragon style dark mist!"

"Mirror dome!"

The mirror dome reflected the dark mist.

"So you've become a Tamer have you?"

"What else you got granny?"

Zurui charged at Himai with a kunai. Himai took out her sword. Even with a Kunai, she was awfully good at deflecting her sword. Himai jumped and allowed her sword to run along the length of the rope, distancing herself from Zurui and tie her up.

"Not this old trick again!" Zurui jumped and avoided the sword but was caught by the staff. "What?! Where did this come from?!"

"Fire style fireball jutsu!" Himai managed to burn Zurui a bit before she escaped. When they landed on the ground, her skin was repairing itself. Zurui looked at Himai in disbelief.

"White flames? How?"

Himai held out her staff in front of her. "Ju never died. He's always here with me."

Zurui looked down and smirked. "How pitiful. A dragon risking their life for an ungrateful little girl."

Himai disappeared from Zurui's sight and came up in front of her. She punched her face so hard that she went through the trees.

"I don't have time to deal with your shit!" Zurui stayed down for a while.

'I have to get to the front lines. But she's going to reanimate herself and come after me… That's it!" Himai started running as fast as she could to the company nearest her.

'I'm by the sea, so the nearest company is… Captain Darui! There's no doubt they have a sealing team. But would I get there in time? Do I even have time?'

"Here I come little girl!"

"Fuck it! Dragon art shards of light!" Himai levitated small rocks that glowed white in front of her. Zurui was coming at her so fast there was no way she'd stop in time. Himai sent the shards to Zurui stabbing her.

"Ninja art: Headhunter technique!" Himai grabbed the stabbed Zurui and buried her underground with her head sticking out. She stuck a note on the back of the old lady's head:

'_Please Seal!' _

"Have fun old hag!" Himai high tailed it for the first company. 'Getting information from my enemy without fighting just isn't my style.' Himai ran as fast as she could.

"Lady Himai!" Himai looked back to see a Samurai coming her way and running alongside her.

"What is it?"

"General Mifune had been informed of your strategy. Headquarters would like you to join the 1st company in battle. They are facing numerous enemies. The second company has just gotten there and half of the fourth company has been dispatched and is on their way there. You are to rendezvous with everyone at the beach and then assist the rest of the 4th company in battle with the former Kages along everyone else."

'Half of the 4th company?! Don't tell me!' Himai was boiling inside. Yes, she missed Shikamaru, but…

"…_But I will ask you to avoid going on missions with me if at all possible." _

"_Why?" _

_Himai turned her head and smiled and Shikamaru._

"_Because if something happened to you, I wouldn't forgive myself, Maru." _

"_I'm down with that." Shikamaru smirked… _

'Guess this is what they mean by all's fair in love and war.'

"Thank you Samurai. We will be reaching the beaches in a few seconds. Be prepared."

"Of course Lady Himai."

They reached the beaches and saw the mess there was. There was a plethora of white Zetsus. Not to mention the undead. They didn't look like pushovers either. From where she was standing she could see Darui fighting off two guys as well as Kotetsu and Izumo against Kakuzu.

"Lady Himai, what will you do?"

"You're going to help here in the back. I'm taking out the Zetsu army."

"By yourself?"

"They're a piece of cake don't worry about me."

"Of course."

"Summoning Jutsu!"

"Again kid?"

"Shut up we gotta take them down. Go to the water and take out the white guys by the air. I'm gonna help on the sand."

"Very well then. Don't die in my absence."

"Whatever." Himai rushed to the beach where she met up with Tenten who was helping fight Kakuzu.

"Tenten!"

"Himai! I thought you were getting information!"

"I was reassigned. Who else is helping with this guy?"

"Just me with Izumo and Kotetsu."

"Okay. I need you to attack him and then get out of the way."

"Sure thing. Take this!" Tenten attacked with her arsenal of weapons. When she moved, Himai slashed the wind mask with her staff that was charged with her fire nature. Kakuzu turned to see her and smiled evilly.

"So you survived Hidan as well. The granddaughter of Zurui lives up to her nam-"

"That old hag? Yeah, I just took her out a few minutes ago!" Himai hit him with her sword fused with earth chakra. The impact was so hard the water mask broke.

"How? When did you get behind me?"

"You talk too much. Tenten, before I got here, how many masks were taken out?"

"Two. You just took down two, so he has one more left. Fire."

"Even if we take his masks out he can still come back, where's the damn sealing team?!"

"On their way."

"We can't just stay here with him. There are other enemies to fight."

"Lady Himai! We have the last heart!" Izumo yelled

"Leave it to us." Assured Kotetsu.

Himai nodded to Tenten and ran to the water where Darui was fighting the two big guys. Her objective was to stop the oncoming Zetsus. Hiya was getting them, but some still managed to escape.

"Captain Darui."

"You're Lady Himai, correct?"

"Just Himai is fine. I'm going after the Zetsu. Don't worry about me, just take those two down."

"Hmph, you're not really in a position to order others around you know."

"Well then just ignore me Captain Darui."

Himai jumped up to Hiya.

"Ready?"

"Of course brat."

"Fire style fire dragon jutsu" Himai pushed her palm to Hiya and breathed out fire

"Wind style cyclone jutsu!" At the same time Hiya flapped her wings forming a cyclone and the two jutsu came together.

"Collaboration: Fire cyclone jutsu!" The fire cyclone went through the water attacking all the Zetsus it passed. When the cyclone died down there was one lonesome Zetsu in the water.

"I got him." Hiya flapped her wings once more and sliced the Zetsu in three pieces. The two went back to shore. Hiya disappeared and Himai saw Asuma reanimated. He saw him fighting three shinobi from the leaf, cloud, and stone. He was going to shoot them with burning ash.

"Mirror wall!" Himai got to the three in time to deflect the attack.

"You three go! I got him." They ran and she smashed the mirror.

"You don't look as menacing with short hair, Himai."

"You think? It's thanks to you I got it."

"Still with the sarcasm."

"Mai!" Himai's worst fears came true. It wasn't just Ino and Choji behind her, but Shikamaru too. But that was the least of her worries because next to Asuma appeared a figure who last time she checked was alive.

"I'm sorry, Little Mai."

"I-It can't be, there's no way! You came here with me you were alive!"

"It seems Kabuto can use the reanimation jutsu anytime." Said Ino.

"You must be Okibi Hishu." Asuma said looking at the man next to him.

"Yes. I died a few hours ago and was just reanimated. I no longer have my dragon with me, but I still have my attacks. Himai, you must seal me. You of all people know my power."

"But, but you can't be dead!"

"Himai get out of the way!" Ino yelled.

"Fire style phoenix flower jutsu!" Hishu yelled. Himai dodged, knowing his strength.

'Purple flames!' Hishu was able to shoot purple flames which were exceedingly hotter than her white ones.

"Himai why are you hesitating!"

"I can't, I don't know!" Himai froze. She didn't know what to do and time was ticking.

'_Don't be afraid, Child' _

'Ju!'

'_Remember, your purpose for being a shinobi.' _


	27. Chapter 27

**Currently Himai is 17 in the 4****th**** great Shinobi War. Remember, Himai's memories were altered before she left the village. **

**Chapter 27:** My Nindo: Finding Hope

'Ju!'

'_It may not seem like it, but your father is asking for your help.' _

'I can't fight him Ju! I can't! Even if he can be an ass sometimes, he's still my father!'

'_Not even your brother Hiryuu could beat him in a spar. You are his strongest child! Only you can do it!' _

'But I-'

'_Himai, let me ask you something, why are you a shinobi?' _

Himai gasped and remembered a talk she had with Jino long ago.

_About Five and a Half Years Ago _

Jino and Himai were jumping through the trees. She'd recently made Jonin. She was a bit depressed. It'd been three since she left the village. She was 11 now and just starting to grow taller a bit. They'd just finish a mission where they had to infiltrate a village and kill a man who was terrorizing everyone. They were entering the Land of Earth. Himai did her job flawlessly as usual, but that was starting to worry Jino.

'It's as if killing has become some sort of entertainment for her. Like, she enjoys hearing other people's screams of agony.'

"Himai, the tea house with the dango sticks you like is coming up, wanna stop there for lunch?"

"Guess so."

In half an hour they made it to the tea shop, removing their headbands and chunin vests. Jino ordered a pot of tea and a few sticks of dango. They sat down in the front of the shop to look at the sky.

"It's a really nice day isn't it?" Jino said.

"If you like all the clouds in the way of the sun then I guess so."

He sighed. Nothing pleased the girl.

"Himai, let me ask you something, why are you a shinobi?"

"Why can't I be? Everyone else in the clan is? So why should I be excluded."

"Okay so if no one in the clan was a shinobi, would you be a shinobi?"

"Depends on the situation. Would I be forbidden from being a shinobi or would I have a choice?"

"Himai…"

"I'm just asking so I can answer you honestly."

"This isn't a right or wrong answer question. This is about you. What's your reason for being a shinobi? It can't just be to rebel against Sir Hishu or the rest of the clan is it?"

"… I just wanted to be strong like everyone else. I always saw Hiryuu and Shinshuku fighting with father to protect everyone. So I wanted to be strong like them. But when they said I couldn't be a ninja, I was angry.

So I decided that if no one would teach me, I'd teach myself. I wanted to prove to everyone I was just as good as them. I was scared when jiji saw caught me training because I thought he'd tell everyone, but he didn't, he became my sensei. And I was happy. Because I thought that in someone's eyes, I was worthy to be taught how to wield chakra.

When those people came to kill me and I defended myself, I thought father would be proud that I could perform such high level jutsu. But he just became furious, saying I was disobedient. They put me in the ninja academy and I didn't care if he was angry or not that I could perform ninjutsu, I was just happy to learn.

Then they said it was too dangerous to be in the village, so now I'm stuck with you going from place to place until I can go back. When I return. I want to show them that I can be just as great a shinobi as them, with or without the dragons. That's why I don't want to be a dragon master. I don't want to be the next leader of the clan.

Because everyone's gonna think I'm only strong because I was born into a strong clan, not by my own strengths. I want everyone to think, no, to _know_ that I'm strong because I worked to be strong, not because of my clan. I'm not gonna lose hope in that. Every other parent tells their child 'you can be anything you want to be.' So why can't I?"

Jino sighed and smiled.

'Hope, that's her reason for being a shinobi: Hoping for freedom and never giving up. Her name is an obstacle to her.'

"Himai, you're gonna have to go through with the dragon training to control your chakra. You're gonna have to break the contract with the bird."

"I figured as much."

"But, you're a great shinobi, and people are going to see that someday. They won't think it's because of your last name. They'll know because of what you'll accomplish. Have faith."

"…Thanks… I guess."

"Let's keep moving, we have to steal those documents from the Tsuchikage."

"Piece of cake! The old fart can barely walk with his back giving out all the time!"

_Present _

"Mai! Look out!" Himai kept dodging the purple flames. She had to get him away from everybody. She went back to the forest behind the beach with her father on her tail.

"You can't run! You have to fight me!"

'Damn it! This is what people mean when they say things are gonna bite you in the ass!'

'_Himai, so? Why are you a shinobi?' _

'This isn't the time to-'

'_Answer the question!' _

'I want to be free from that wretched name and protect my comrades!'

'_Don't you think this is the test you've been looking for? That this may be the day you prove yourself to you and your comrades that you're not Okibi the strongest child of Hishu, you're Himai, a shinobi whose strength comes from protecting her teammates! This war isn't about you, this is about protecting your friends!'_

Himai stopped running and closed her eyes. Ju was right, he always was. She never ran from a fight, she stuck to the end. So why should she start running now when she hadn't even tried?

"Thank you, Saikijuuou. For everything."

'_I'll be with you the whole time, and so will your teammates.' _

Himai turned around to face her father. He was still running towards her. She ran towards him and kicked him in the gut so hard he returned to the beach.

Hishu stood up when Himai came back from the woods. She took out her staff.

"So, this is it, huh? This is where I see just how much my little girl has grown."

"I'm assuming Kabuto brings you back with your clan's special ability?" Himai said, reaching over her right shoulder and placing her left index and middle finger on a spot behind her right ear.

"You're correct in assuming that." Hishu mimicked her movements.

"Dragon Chakra Release! Seal of Stars: Break!"

"Dragon Chakra Release! Seal of Sun: Break!"

Himai and Hishu said in unison. At that moment an enormous pressure was felt for an instant around the entire beach. Hishu held in his hands a staff taller than him with a yellow orb at the end. Himai's earth sword was wrapped around her staff. It became lighter than before.

'_The clan's special ability: the dragon chakra seal. An Okibi never uses all their chakra in battle because it's too dangerous to control. This ability allows the user to use their chakra past its limits. However, if the user uses all their chakra, they die. The user gains an incredible amount of strength and their weapons of choice also go through a transformation. It's the clan's ultimate ability. However, Himai, this is your first time breaking the seal, so you're not used to the surge of power you're getting. Be careful.' _

'I got it Ju.'

Hishu made the first move, coming towards her and aiming for her face. Himai caught his fist and aimed a kick to his head which was blocked by Hishu's other hand. Himai used this to punch his abdomen but that was stopped by him pulling his left knee in front of him. They engaged in taijutsu, aiming for spots to him while blocking every attack thrown at each other. They moved at such a speed that a sharingan would have trouble following them.

After about 7 minutes Himai found an opening and hit him with her staff on his left ribcage. Since her staff was surrounded by her earth blade, the impact caused a lengthy cut. They backed away from each other. Neither had broken a sweat.

"Not bad Himai. Finding an opening and swiftly drawing your staff, I'm impressed. But,"

Hishu made hand signs and slammed his hands on the earth.

"Dragon style mirror dome." Himai was caved in to a dome of mirrors.

"Don't forget, we share the same chakra Nature elements."

Himai kicked the wall of mirror to no avail.

"Earth style head hunter." Himai buried herself underground and escaped from the bottom, grabbing Hishu's ankle and burying him to the ground, onto to find out he used a shadow clone.

"Damn it! Where'd he go?" Himai took out her staff. Ju was right, she wasn't fatigued at all in this state. She felt his presence behind her and used her staff to block his attack. He used his own staff as a sword like she did.

"You're my descendant. You have my skill remember Himai?!" Hishu said swinging the staff while Himai blocked him. "Dragon art miniscule missiles." Hishu had sand swirling around him until eventually it began to glow white and they went towards Himai. She tried to bring up a wall but was too late.

The sand particles may have been small, but they acted like shuriken, they were sharp and you couldn't stop them. Himai was bleeding everywhere. She didn't have serious wounds, but there were a lot of little ones which bothered and stung.

"Dragon style binding light." Himai blew out fire which solidified into a long chain. She aimed it to bind Hishu in it, but he was quick to dodge. Himai made a shadow clone to try confusing him which worked because she caught him. She held the chain and threw at tag onto his forehead.

"Dragon art compression seal internal explosion!" The plan was to have him boil from the inside and blow himself up, but it failed because his hotter fire chakra simmered down the attack. He freed himself from the light chain and went on the offensive, using his staff to both distance himself and attack. Himai blocked with her own staff, but he just made her go farther away, so she could only defend.

Himai threw the staff to wrap around Hishu to capture him. It worked. When she pulled the staff back to create a slicing effect, her plan backfired because he was just a clone.

"Dragon style javelin bells" Hishu's staff transformed into a javelin with a bell at the end you didn't hear the bell chime until it hit you, and that thing wouldn't stop till it did!"

"Dragon are mirror mud wall!" Himai put up a wall with a mirror and thick rock in between.

"That thin all won't stop this Himai! Hishu threw the javelin and it pierced thru the wall like it wasn't even there Himai moved to the side but the javelins struck her in the abdomen. Before it could go straight thru, she managed the substitution jutsu. She got away with a stab to the abdomen that wasn't deep. She administered some medical ninjutsu to the sight to stop the bleeding. Hishu came running after her so she couldn't fully heal.

"Dragon style mini fireball jutsu!" Himai made a small fireball in her hands and threw it towards him. He deflected it by blowing his own fire to it. Himai then jumped in the air to punch him on his face but he dodged, making Himai hit the sand. Himai was left open to his attack.

"Fire style fire dragon jutsu!" A purple dragon went straight for Himai. She had not time to fully evade it so she tried her best not to get so burned. Her left shoulder got singed a bit. She applied a few seconds worth of medical ninjutsu.

He quickly appeared in front of her and used taijutsu again. This time Himai had difficulty evading his attacks and was eventually kicked back to the rock wall everyone else was fighting on. Himai got back up slowly. She put her staff in front of her to protect from the next barrage of kicks and punches.

'He's making me waste my chakra! He's fast. His dragon was a guardian of Truth and Hope. That's as close as you get to light and wisdom. So even if his dragon style isn't the same as mine, it can still defend against my light style. Plus, his fire is hotter than mine, cancelling my attacks. And he's more experienced in using the dragon chakra seal. There's no way I can beat him!'

'_Everyone has their weakness child. Think back.' _

'This old man has all my moves He's exactly like me!'

It dawned on her.

'In the clan, I'm considered my father's replica because we share the exact same characteristics, fighting style, power, etc. So if we're the same in every way, could it be that his way of thinking… is the same as mine?...'


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:** His Favorite Problem

'So if we're the same in every way, could it be that his way of thinking… is the same as mine?'

"Himai? What are you doing just standing there?! Attack!"

"Quiet old man I'm thinking!"

"Thinking?! This is war! You're in the middle of a battle and you're thinking?!"

"I'm not gonna go in attacking blindly!" 'We may thing alike, but our weaknesses are totally different. This is what I have to go by.'

"It's better than just standing there thinking like you say!"

"Shut it you old fart!"

'Okay. I think I got this… I just have to think differently, not like myself. So dad, what are **your** weaknesses?'

'_You can do it Child.'_

'It's just like that training I did with Maru when I got back from the village.'

_1 Year and a Half Ago _

Asuma had put Himai and Shikamaru to spar together. So far it looked like Himai would be winning, again. She was using her sword to keep Shikamaru on the defensive.

"Sensei, don't you think having Himai and Shikamaru spar together all the time is a bit dangerous? One day she'll kill him." Ino said.

"Ino, you haven't been paying much attention to Shikamaru, have you?" Choji asked.

"Good eye Choji." Asuma complemented. "Ino, just keep watching, I think today is going to be different."

Ino did as her sensei said.

"Fire blade!" Himai charged her sword with fire chakra. She wanted this match to end early. She kept aiming for vital spots. She was slowly backing him up to a tree when suddenly, Shikamaru disappeared.

'Where'd he go?' Himai tried turning her head and realized she couldn't move.

"What? How?"

"What a drag. You just go in for the kill. You used the same tricks as last time."

"What are you talking about you rat?"

"I mean, even if you may beat an opponent all the time, eventually, they catch on to your way of fighting and your habits. I haven't been losing to you the past few week because I'm not good enough. I've been analyzing you way of fighting. You're so used to taking out enemies in one go that you've never thought you'd face the same opponent ever again."

'I never thought of that.'

"In a battle when you're facing an opponent who knows you, you can fight like you normally do, you have to change your style all the time. If you fight the same way all the time, sooner or later, you're gonna get killed."

_Present _

Himai was nervous. She had a plan on what she wanted to do. The issue was that the things she' be doing she'd never even tried before, so there was a huge margin for error.

'Okay. Fight differently. So, one, I have a summoning and he doesn't at the moment.' Himai threw a kunai to the ground at her feet

"Summoning Jutsu!"

"A summoning?! You made a contract with the dragons!"

"I never wanted to you old geezer!"

"Enough with the yelling problem child. What do you want? Might as well just stay here without leaving."

"I don't have the strength for that you know."

"Whatever. So what can I do?"

"Collaboration jutsu. This time use fire."

"Very well then, hop on." Himai jumped on the dragon's back. And they ascended to the sky.

"Fire style fire beam jutsu!"

"Earth style earth dragon jutsu!"

"Collaboration jutsu lava floor jutsu!" Their combined jutsu was shot to the ground and formed a large pool of molten rock. Hishu jumped out of the way and Hiya blew some of the sea water on the lava with his wings to cool it down. Himai finally stepped on the hot surface and so did Hishu. He punched the hole and went underground.

'Two. He's not going to think before acting. The lava pool isn't fully cooled on the inside. Therefore, if I send fire into it, it begins melting again.' Himai threw another kunai to the floor before she blew fire into the hole and Hishu jumped out from the other end a bit burnt on his back. This gave Himai the opportunity to kick him on his back.

He turned around and put his staff in front of himself. Himai did the same with her staff that has the earth sword spiraling around it. They charged at each other and engaged in a sword fight, or in this case, a staff fight.

'Three. Yes, he's an excellent sword fighter, but our styles differ, He uses his swords staff as another weapon to attack and cause damage to the opponent. I use mine as an extension of my body not just to attack, but to defend.'

Himai repeated throwing the kunai jumped back and let the staff go along the length of the rope, using chakra to control its movements.

'Out of all my children I never spared against Himai. Look like I should have when I was alive.' Hishu thought as he dodged the staff. Himai was an excellent swords master. Training along the samurai really aid off for her. She kept him busy with her staff's quick movements, it behaved almost like a snake puppet.

'Puppet?'

"You use the Puppet Master Jutsu on your staff?"

"You're the first person to get it. Yes, I can only use it on my staff and sword though, but it sure does come in handy." Himai kept controlling the staff until she got an opening where she stabbed him straight through the center of his abdomen and almost pierced through his spinal cord. He kneeled down in pain.

Himai retracted the staff and jumped in the air

"Fire style fireball jutsu!" Himai blew out a giant fireball and Hishu dodged it by rolling over. When he did, he had rolled over where Himai's mirror wall was broken by the javelin, so it was full of glass shards that penetrated his back.

'Four. He can't think straight when he just got hit with a strong blow, I may not be able to either, but at least I get out of the way.' She repeated the Kunai throwing. Everything was going to plan.

"Dragon style shards of light!" Himai used the shards of mirrors and threw them at Hishu who could only dodge less than half of them. She didn't know she could do that with broken shards of mirror.

Himai ran at him again using taijutsu, this time in conjunction with her staff, making it hard for Hishu to know where her next attack would come from and hard to dodge. She wasn't aiming for strong blows, she was trying to disorient him, which worked. Himai surprised herself at how well she was doing. Granted, it could also have to do with the dragon seal release jutsu.

'Five, he's not good at multitasking. He can't use his staff and taijutsu at the same time.'

Hishu lost his footing and became confused when he didn't see Himai anywhere. He then saw a mass of shuriken with paper bombs stuck to them coming from above, where the bird was. A kunai stuck to the ground as he tried avoiding the shuriken, this time actually doing something to avoid them. Hiya disappeared afterwards.

"Dragon style white screen!" A shield went up in front of him deflecting the shuriken. He was covered by the attack, but he wasn't defending his back. Himai came up behind him and kicked him on his back forward which made him collide with his screen shield. Himai threw a final kunai to the ground in front of her.

'Six, since I spent a lot of my time away from home, Most of my time not spent on missions I would train with Ju. The amount of training I did in a year was the same any of my brothers did in three.'

Himai took off her bracelet from Shikamaru and charged it with chakra. Hishu didn't realize it until now that the six kunai she'd randomly throw made a hexagon which he was at the center of. Himai held the bracelet in her mouth before making the dragon hand sign.

'Dragon art: Hexagonal light chamber prism.' The kunais turned white and three beams of light shot out from each kunai, connecting from the sides and joined at one point above Hishu. He smiled.

"The things I favored most about my children, was their problems because what makes a person stronger is overcoming their problems. I never had complete favoritism over one of them, but you could say I worried for you the most, because you have the most problems. Today I've seen that you've overcome all your problems.

There's a few things I regret not living to see. One is my many unborn grandchildren, especially the one Higami is carrying. Another is growing old with your mother. Also the new head of the clan, because Hiryuu can't take all that pressure, so he'll soon want to bail. I never got to meet Shinshuku's secret girlfriend or if the twins will ever truly grow up. Akarui, I wish she'd never get married because she's too kind, no one deserves her, or any of my daughters in that matter.

You must be shocked that I'm telling you this when you know no one has told me anything about the secret lives of my children, you can call it a parent's instinct. I don't want you to be sad about my passing. You have succeeded in everything you've strived for. You've made everyone recognize you not by your name, but by who you've become. You knew the day would come when we fought. You wanted this day to be the day you proved yourself, just not in this way, but as you know, things don't always go the way we want them to.

I knew you'd find any way possible to leave the clan, so I accepted that you'd find someone someday. I'm thankful that you found someone that he see you for who you really are, not for your name or your power. Everyone may recognize you for your strength and talent, but only those close to you truly know who you really are: a gentle, caring person who will do anything for her friends. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

In the archives of the clan is a scroll addressed to you. Read it and do as it says. Even if I did live through this war, that scroll has been prepared for anytime I may die. I'm proud of the person you've become. Taking over your destiny, going against the odds, and learning that you're never alone, no matter what.

Don't look at me like that. Where's the face full of fire I came to love during our fights? You could say you hated me, that I was a control freak, and that I never wanted you to find happiness, and you may have been right. But know that I have, and always will love you no matter what."

Himai refused to cry in front of her dad knowing that her image was the last he'd see.

"Lady Himai! We're here ready to seal the enemy." The sealing squad was behind her.

"I'm sorry for being such a pain all the time." Himai said.

"You were never a pain, you were just someone with many issues to overcome. And you have."

"Thanks, dad. For everything." Himai took the chakra charged bracelet and threw it to Hishu, decapitating him. The sealing team sealed his body and Himai dispelled the hexagon prism.

When the sealing team removed his body, Himai went to retrieve her bracelet and saw with it his dragon's pendant with an amber stone shaped like the sun, which was. It was cracked and faded. She also saw something like a tiny door which looked like it opened. She unlocked it and it opened to a chain of 8 pictures with faces on them.

One was of the day he married Hiyougo, the others were silly faces of his children. Himai saw her face and she was grinning widely with her index and middle finger around her left eye while she winked at the camera. That was her 16th birthday. Shikamaru was on a mission that day.

She also saw a ring on the ground where his body was sealed, his wedding ring. It would be Himai's job to tell her mother what happened. She looked up at the sky. The sun was almost down. She'd taken two hours fighting her father's reanimation.

"Release." Himai released the Dragon charka release and began falling. During the Dragon chakra release, although the user becomes incredibly powerful, they cannot restore any of their chakra even if they're resting in that state.

"Mai!" Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Tenten came around her. The fighting in the rest of the battlefield stopped too. Shikamaru caught her before she'd fallen. Ino used her medical ninjutsu to check on her state.

"She's fine, but she needs to rest for a bit. That jutsu she used during the fight almost took away all her chakra." Ino began healing all her cuts and bruises. "No fatal blows thankfully."

"How do you feel Himai? You took down a lot of enemies today and really helped us out. It's amazing you're still conscious." Said Tenten.

"I- I think I'm… Okay." Himai said a bit tired.

"Wow Himai, you were incredible out there. I didn't know you had that much strength." Praised Choji.

"That… was really… nothing."

"Mai, mentally, how are you." Shikamaru was worried for her mental state.

"I'm … not gonna …cry …Maru… I'm fine." Himai tried smiling. It wasn't that she was sad, at the moment, she didn't have time to mourn. She was just truly exhausted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. I'll mourn… when we win… this damn war. I have a score… to… settle with Madara."

"We're setting up resting areas above the mountain rocks. We should take her there." Ino recommended.

"No, just give me a few minutes to regain my chakra."

"Not on your life. You can start fighting again in the morning!" Shikamaru scolded and took her where everything was set up. Himai refused to lie down, so she sat on the floor. She reached behind her back to take her staff off and unbuckle the strap that held her sword. The two were separate again. Good. She didn't think she could carry a staff with a sharp edge on her back.

"Mai, you sure you're okay? You're not just saying it?"

"…Before he was sealed, my father told me something I'd been wanting to hear from him all my life. I thought that I was a pain to him and he just wanted me out of his hair. But that was never the case. He really did care for me." Himai smiled and held onto her father's pendant. Shikamaru walked up to her and sat beside her.

"It's a parent's job to care."

"Yea. I guess you can say I'm at peace." Shikamaru grabbed Himai's hand.

"I'm glad."

Outside the tent Ino, Choji and Tenten were spying on them.

"They're so cute together. You'd think they've been like that forever, and it hasn't been a year yet." Said Tenten.

"I'm so jealous. I wish my love life were like that." Whined Ino.

Choji smiled at the scene. 'Wonder when he's gonna give her that box Hishu gave him.'

_**(I'm gonna estimate around here that they've been together for more or less 7 months, give or take some time!)**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Since Naruto is still ongoing in the manga, everything from here on is my assumption. There are a few minimal things I've changed from the manga. Reviews are welcomed. Anyways, Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 29:** Truth and Hope

It was three months since the war had ended with the Allied Shinobi forces being victorious. After Sasuke joined their side in the war, Naruto, being the war hero, convinces Tsunade to allow Sasuke to return to the village. Many people still held reservations with not killing Sasuke, but with Naruto around, there wasn't anything they could do about it. Himai almost killed him when he confirmed Shikamaru's theory that she did bind her chest to make it seem that it was smaller than it really was.

Himai returned home and handed her mother Hishu's ring. She didn't have to say anything else. Hiyougo didn't cry at all. In fact, she smiled, saying he was in a better place. The funeral was held a week after they returned. Hiyougo, Himai, and Hikougi were the only ones who didn't cry.

Hishu was right about Hiryuu backing out. Hikougi became in charge temporarily while Himai found another loophole to taking over the clan: In the event that the child with the second strongest connection refuses to take over, the first child will choose the clan's successor.

The person had to be someone willing to allow the clan to move forward and open up to everyone. Someone strong but understanding and who's will was not easily swayed. Himai chose Higami to take over, who accepted. She and Jino took some heat for having sexual relations out of wedlock, but everyone settled down once they announce they'd been planning on getting married.

Even after the war, there were still many rogue ninjas around, some in the allied forces went rogue. It was up to the 5 great nations to take charge of that. The most efficient way to take care of rogues was to exterminate them. Himai would be sent on week long missions every now and then to find and kill as many as she could or to capture them.

Examinations resumed two months after the war's end. Himai seemed to be inspired by the war to make the tests almost impassable. Shikamaru took a peak at the chunin exams she was preparing and felt sorry for Konohamaru and his team who signed up for it. It's like she _wanted _everyone to fail.

Their friends mourned the loss on Neji when they returned. Tenten was most upset. Shikamaru and Himai knew about their relationship, but it seemed no one else did, so they never said anything. Hinata didn't say anything for weeks until one day she just randomly started crying. The two eventually got over it.

Kurenai had her baby while they were gone in the war. It was a girl. Himai was so excited over the baby, some would've thought it was hers if people didn't know how close Kurenai and her were. Shikamaru laughed to himself, she became a different person around a child. One would think she wasn't a fearsome shinobi who could cut off your head in one go. Kurenai was happy to have Himai over almost every day if it meant he could catch up on sleep.

Himai and Shikamaru were in Team Asuma's training field. Ino and Choji were fighting again, although it was one sided because Choji never fought back. Himai swore Ino was in denial over Choji. Shikamaru was leaning back on a tree watching them and playing with Himai's hair while Himai was laying back on his chest. She kept it short because it was easier to manage, and Shikamaru asked her to.

"You think they'll ever admit to each other?" Himai asked

"I think Ino will do it before Choji. He's more of the silent type."

Himai sighed. "I'm just scared for Choji's existence. There's no way he's gonna fight Ino back."

"Let's walk around and come back when they're finished."

"No. Sasuke's in town. He's gonna say something perverted again and I'm not in the mood to deal with his crap or restrain myself from killing him. I don't care that he's Naruto's friend or Hinata's almost boyfriend. If he doesn't shape up I will kill him."

"Yeah sure whatever, let's go Mai." Shikamaru got up and pulled her up with him.

They walked along the shops of the village. Everything was almost done being built with the return of all the shinobi.

They walked by the newly finished Hokage tower and heard glass breaking. They were right under it.

"Mai!" Shikamaru grabbed Himai and pushed her out of the way of the falling object from the tower. When they opened their eyes, it was Sasuke on the ground with blood on his face from the broken glass. Tsunade jumped from the broken window and landed in front of him and grabbed his collar.

"Listen you little ungrateful twerp! You're only here because of Naruto if not I would've given the order to kill you! So you better learn to behave yourself!"

"Hmph. As if I want to be here. I'm only here for Naruto and Hinata's sake."

'Hinata?' Himai thought trying to control her temper.

"If you're gonna live here then you should respect all other authority! In case you've forgotten you're still a genin! You have no right to take to people so disrespectfully!"

'Genin huh?' Himai had a sly smirk on her face now.

"Sasuke." Himai stepped up to the two on the ground. Tsunade let go of him and Sasuke stayed on the ground.

"You planning on taking the next Chunin exams right?"

"What of it?"

"Out of the hundreds of people who take the exam when I plan it, only a handful have been able to pass. The amount of people who've passed had yet to reach 20."

"Is that a threat?" Sasuke stood up to stare down Himai. She looked up at him and grabbed him by the collar and used the headhunter jutsu on him. With only his head sticking out of the ground, Himai stepped on it.

"It's a warning." Himai took her foot off her face and went to link arms with Shikamaru and walked away. Shikamaru just followed her lead stunned.

'What a drag. And here I was thinking she'd calmed down a bit.'

"Hey Mai?"

"Hm?"

"Remember, we have that reunion with everyone today at the barbecue place. Don't make a scene with Sasuke around. I know you can't promise anything but you can at least try."

"Yeah fine whatever I ju-"Himai stopped waking and looked into the dango shop. Inside was watt looked like a father and her young daughter sharing dango and tea.

"Mai? What's the matter?"

"…The first time I ever tried dango, was with my dad."

_Returning from the War _

Himai had asked Hikougi for entrance to the archives. She wanted to see the scroll he'd left her. Inside the room when she opened it were three scrolls. One for Hiyougo, one for all of Hishu's children, and one for Himai. Himai took her scroll and opened it.

"_Himai, _

_If you're reading this then I died in the war. I'm sorry for leaving you all so soon, but there are a few things that need to be cleared up._

_I'm sorry I won't be there on your wedding day if you do get married to the Nara boy. He's a fine man, and you'd be a fool to not realize it. Being with someone isn't about you. It's about the other person. Two become one. I know it's a mother's job to teach this to their kids but your mother just melts at the thought of marriage and all. You don't get married to be happy. You get married to give your happiness to the other person. _

_Yes, you have a temper, don't deal well with slow people, are sometimes a workaholic, and you have a knack for getting into trouble, but that's only half of who you are. I know you hide your gentle and caring self to make up for your loss in height so others can take you seriously, but never lose sight in who you really are. You're a gentle and caring person who just wants to protect everyone around her. Don't ever lose sight in that._

_I meant to do this sooner, but with the war preparations, there wasn't time and it would have been unwise. At the end of this scroll there is an unbinding seal. This is the seal to release the genjutsu on your memories. We've had it since before the Uchiha massacre. You don't have to undo it right away, or ever. I think you should have access to the truth of our relationship, since we never got around to speaking of it. _

_However, before you undo the genjutsu, know something. The memories that you'll see about our relationship, even if we never placed the genjutsu on you, our relationship would have been the same no matter what. You still would've been mad at me for sending you away, you'd still not want to be the head of the clan, you'd still have wanted to become a shinobi even if I told you no. We might have gotten in less fights, but nothing would've changed. So don't live with and 'what if's' because there are none. _

_Never forget that I have and always will love you no matter what. _

_-Dad" _

Himai evaluated her state of mind before undoing the seal. Many memories came rushing back to her. It was a bit overwhelming, but it felt good to know the truth.

When she'd digested her retuned memories, a picture she hadn't noticed before had fallen. It was a picture of her 8 year old self and her father back to back with their arms crossed looking at each other and smirking. It was the day she'd mastered the fire dragon jutsu. She had ash and bandages on her face, but it looked like she didn't mind. Himai was happy her father was right, he always was.

_Present _

The whole group was together at night. Everyone was eating and engaged in conversation. The current topic at hand was Sasuke and Hinata. Unlike Himai and Shikamaru, where mentioning their love life was taboo, Sasuke and Hinata could've do anything about it. Hinata never would and if Sasuke ever tired anything, he was a dead man.

"Aw come on Hinata you're among friends we won't judge you in you and Sasuke are together!" Ino said Hinata was trying to back away from her.

"No, well just tease Naruto for letting go of an amazing person." Himai said calmly eating a piece of meat.

Naruto had confessed to Hinata that he liked her after the war, but Hinata declined his invitation for a date, saying she'd gotten over him and he'd taken too long to respond. Sasuke took immediate advantage of that opportunity since Hinata was assigned guard duty around him. It seemed like he was getting to her in a good way.

"Aw come on Himai sensei that's not fair!"

"Your loss."

"I would prefer Hinata with anyone else other than Naruto or Sasuke, but I don't have the authority to do anything about her choices." Said Shino.

"What's so bad about me that you can't see me with Hinata huh?!" Naruto yelled.

"You're loud, obnoxious, slow, hardheaded,"

"Shino I think he gets it now." Himai relied to him as Naruto deadpanned.

"Hm. He basically just called you annoying." Said Sasuke.

"I'd say what I don't like about you but that may take all night." Kiba replied to him.

"Um, can we please change the subject?" Hinata pleaded

"That's right. Himai how's Akarui? I haven't seen her around as much. I used to see her all the time after school got out." Tenten asked.

"I don't know ask Shino." Himai said a little irritated.

Choji, the one to never waste food, coughed on his pork. "Himai I was eating don't make jokes like that."

"…She wasn't joking…" Shino admitted. Everyone except for Shikamaru and Himai was shocked, to the point where Hinata was the first to speak.

"Are you serious, Shino?"

"Is there something wrong with me being in a relationship?"

"There's no hope for me if you're able to get a girl and I'm not!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Maybe if you didn't flirt with everything that has boobs you wouldn't have that problem." Sakura said.

"I don't flirt with you."

"Oh yeah and what's that supposed to mean?!" It took Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee to hold her back from killing Kiba. After they settled down Kiba opened his big mouth again.

"Ha. Couldn't get the real thing so you went for the copy."

"Hey that's my sister you're talking about!"

"I might accidentally use my shadow strangle jutsu on you if you don't shut up."

"It's funny how everyone reacts to Shino's relationship. I wonder how they will react when they find out Sakura and Lee are secretly together." Sai though aloud, a little too loud. Shino was completely forgotten.

Shikamaru and Himai had enough of everyone's loud expressions so they quietly left and walked around the village to waste time.

"You know I thought everyone knew of Lee and Sakura." Started Shikamaru.

"…I didn't."

"Yeah? Guess it was just me."

"Sakura's gonna go for Naruto soon, just wait for it." Himai sighed. "This is then when they find out people are in a relationship. Kami forbid they find out about anyone getting engaged."

Shikamaru gulped at that time. "Yeah, they'll lose their heads that day." He said while putting a hand behind his head. "Hey, it's spring. The cherry blossom trees are blooming, let's go see the stars there."

"Sure." There was a full moon that night. It was the middle of spring, so the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. There was a part of the forest where the tree blanches never cluster together and you could see the stars perfectly. They sat up on one of the tree branches with Himai leaning her head on Shikamaru's shoulder

Himai took a deep breath and exhaled. "Finally, we can breathe without having to worry about war or anything."

"Yeah."

"Hey look a shooting star!" Himai pointed out to a white light passing by the sky.

"It's pretty bri-"

"Sh! Make a wish on it rat!" Himai said with her eyes closed and putting a finger in the air.

Shikamaru chuckled at her antics and did as he was told. When he finished. He turned to Himai. "So what did you wish for?"

"I thought the rule was that if I told you it wouldn't come true."

"Well if it's about me I'm sure it will."

"We- I mean- but-" Himai removed her head from his shoulder and turned away from him.

"So it _is_ about me eh?" Shikamaru said leaning more to try seeing her face.

"I never said anything!"

"Then why get so defensive all of a sudden."

"It's because- well, you-"

"Hey." Shikamaru grabbed her chin and made her face him. His face was very close to hers.

"You don't have to hide anything from me. Alright." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Himai just sat there, her mind unable to process the situation until a few moments later when she kissed back. They parted and looked each other in the eye.

"You know you can be really slow to respond sometimes Mai."

"H-Hey! We just had our first kiss and that's the shit you come up with?! What the fuck?!"

"You're the one that's cursing like a sailor!"

"What's with you all and the pirate jokes?!"

"Come on don't be so defensive."

"Don't be making pirate jokes!"

"Ugh shut up will you?" Shikamaru leaned in to kiss her again. They both smiled into it.

'Hm, I could get used to this.' They thought.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:** Mine

_Three Years Later _

Shikamaru paced back and forth in his backyard. Shikaku, Yoshino, and Choji watched him think.

'I have three hours to decide what to do before she comes back with her team.'

"Hey come on buddy it's not life and death, just be honest and tell her how you feel." Choji encouraged.

"Choji, you forget he's the 16th head of the Nara clan. He has to make this special. Not like my husband who tripped on his feet and made a joke about it."

"We're still together though." Shikaku countered.

"I'm sure Himai will say yes, there's nothing to worry about" Continued Choji.

"Son, relax."

'Damn! Why couldn't Hishu die later, like _years _later?!" 'She's so unpredictable! She's gonna say no. I just know it!'

"You would've never done it! You would've let her slip by! That's why so grow a pair!" Yoshino scolded.

"Mom!"

"Why don't you just to that thing where she looks at you like she forgot how to think?" Choji offered. "It's not like being romantic is your guy's style anyways."

"Choji she's a girl! Of course she'd wasn't a romantic date or something!"

"No mom, that's where you're wrong about her. She's different. Anything that makes her embarrassed or look weird in public she hates. She's not one to like attention from people all at once."

"Just go to some place of significance then."

"Shikaku!"

"The boy's obviously gonna chicken out if he does anything big. So just let him do his thing Yoshino."

Shikamaru smirked at his dad. "Thanks old man."

_Before the 4__th__ Shinobi War _

Himai was on a mission delivering information to the Mizukage. She'd be there all week because of the Mizukage's hospitality and good nature. Hishu had invited Shikamaru over for a light sparring match. No one was in the house except them two. After the match, they sat in the living room playing shogi. Shikamaru was obviously winning.

"So, Himai told me you've been assigned Proxy commander of the 4th company. Impressive at your age."

"It's a drag, but someone's gotta do it."

"Well, it's an honor to be given any position in a war."

"Hey, not to be rude or anything, but you didn't just call me over to spar and play shogi all day, did you."

"As expected, you're as sharp as your father." Hishu stood and went to his room. He came back with a small black box. He set it in front of Shikamaru and sat back down.

"There's never a certainty that you'll ever return from war. I'm preparing everything in the event I don't come back alive."

Shikamaru opened the box. It was a gold ring. It looked like two lines of gold metal twisted together. It has no diamonds or anything else on it.

"It was Hiyougo's mother's proposal ring. She died with her husband when Hiyougo was 2. That's when she went to live with Kinchou, Jino's father, and his family. This was the only thing she kept from them. According to the Hogosha clan, her parents were an arranged marriage. However, they'd been dating long before they discovered they were meant to be, so I guess you could call it fate.

One day when Himai was 7, she and her sisters were looking over some of their mother's things form when she was little. Himai found this ring and told Hiyougo she'd want to be proposed to with it because of the story behind it. It was funny to us at first, but now that she's older, I think the joke is serious."

"Wait are you saying-"

"If I do pass away in this war, I'll know that she's being taken care of. If it doesn't work out between you two, give it back to Hiyougo. But if it does, just know that you two have my blessing, no matter how useless that'd be since Himai is always doing her own thing. I just ask that you don't get married until you're past the teen years."

"...You're opinions mean more to her than you may think. But don't worry. It'll work."

"Well, at least two of my girls are being take care of."

"You're a good father. Thank you. And checkmate."

"What? Rematch."

"Sure thing old man."

"Hey you may be my future son-in-law, but you have a long way to go before you can call me old man."

_Present _

"Ha! I finally beat you Himai sensei!" said a boy with brown hair and golden eyes who reached the village gates.

"Not quite." The boy turned around to see Himai standing a few feet away. She still wore black shorts and past the knee shoes with a navy flowy shirt with sleeves up to her elbows. However, she wore her chunin jacket more often now unzipped.

"Huh? But you were just-"

"Takumi, it was a shadow clone." Another boy with brown hair and pale eyes said.

"Gosh no wonder you didn't pass sensei's Chunin exams." Said a blond haired honey eyed girl.

Takumi pointed at his teammates "Shut up! You guys didn't pass either!"

"Hey take it easy, no need to rush, you still have time to become Chunin." The group turned their heads to see Shikamaru coming up to them.

"Oooo look sensei's boyfriend." Takumi teased.

"Be quiet Takumi! Don't you think it's nice how Shikamaru sensei is always here to greet Himai sensei after missions?" Suzume asked dreamily. Hitoshi just sighed.

"I missed your Mai." Shikamaru said kissing her on the lips, keeping it G for the "children" around.

"Ew that's gross!" Takumi said.

"Grow up." Hitoshi replied to him.

Himai sighed. Tsunade gave her a team to lead a year after the war and before she retired. She considered Takumi a Naruto, Suzume a quieter Ino, and Hitoshi a Neji.

"Come on, let's go give the Hokage our report." Himai told them. They followed her to the Hokage's office. She knocked on the door to the office before opening it. Sasuke was there with Naruto and Sakura. Her prediction on the two getting together turned out to be true.

"Ah, Himai. Welcome back team 6. How was your mission?"

"Too easy! I want something harder to prove my skills!" Takumi answered. Himai punched his head so he'd shut up.

"Sorry bout that Naruto, he didn't say anything."

"I did too!"

"Listen you littler twerp if you don't shut it I'll make you run around the village 8 times on your hands with Gai watching you all the way!" Himai threatened.

"No not again please I said nothing!"

Sakura laughed. Himai was making a fine group of shinobi. The genin left and went to town. Himai and Shikamaru walked to the cherry blossom forest. Over the years it became their special place where no one came to disturb them. Shikamaru sat down and leaned on a tree trunk with Himai sitting down after him between his legs and laying her head on his chest. Any more time with the genin and she would've snapped. She loved them, but they were so annoying. Himai took a deep breath and exhaled. Shikamaru smirked and began playing with the bell on her hair.

"Tired."

"Not really. I'm just glad not to hear any arguing. It's been 4 days of constant talking. Anymore and I would've snapped at them."

"They're just kids they'll settle down soon."

"I hope you're right. So, did you sleep at night without me around?"

"Very funny Mai. I'll have you know I can sleep perfectly fine without you here." 'This is going better then I planned.'

"Really? Because Sakura sent me a message by the scroll saying you'd been barging in Naruto's office twice a day asking if I was back and to hurry with the mission."

"Is it a crime to worry?"

"In your case genius, yes."

"What a drag. And here I thought my girlfriend would be excited to spend time with me."

"I am enjoying it! I'm just also enjoying teasing you a bit."

"You're such a pain."

"Admit it you can sleep without me."

"Never."

"That's not what you said the day after we first kissed. If I recall you asked me to just 'sleep over forever because it was such a drag to just be on your own through every night.'"

"It's not like you said yes to it anyways."

"Well I'm not the one sneaking into your room through your window. You know on day Shinshuku or Jino are gonna catch you."

"Then I guess I'll just have to take you with me and never give you back."

"And how do you plan on doing that? You can't use shadow possession on the entire clan, takes up too much chakra."

"There is one other way."

"Elaborate."

Shikamaru reached into his jacket to pull out the box, but was interrupted by an unexpected person.

"Oh! Hi there you too. I didn't know my _favorite_ couple would be here right now." Kakashi was crouched down just inches away from them.

"Kakashi! That's creepy you old man!" Himai said trying to back away from him. Kakashi just sat there with that one eyed smile of his.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to give you guys something since I forgot to the first time you two told me you were together. Here." Kakashi reached into his jacket and pulled out a set of keys.

"What's that Kakashi sensei?"

"Oh come now Shikamaru a genius like you should be able to figure this out."

Himai looked intently at the keys before realizing what Kakashi meant. She turned red.

"Mai, what's wrong?"

"Don't you remember that mission with team Asuma and Kakashi?"

"Huh?"

"You idiot."

Shikamaru tried remembering such a mission before he sat up stiff and realized what Kakashi was talking about.

"_If you two so much as ever confess your love for each other and find out, I'll give you the land my father left me when he dies. It's right by the Nara woods. You will also have Ino be one of the first people you tell about it."__** (GTC chapter 11!)**_

"Seems like you two finally remembered."

"Okay but why are you giving us the keys now?" Himai asked clueless. Kakashi looked confused as well. He looked over to Shikamaru who began getting very nervous and pulling at his collar. Himai sat up and looked at the two men back and forth.

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?!" Himai asked frustrated. Kakashi looked at Shikamaru and pointed at him.

"You mean, you still haven't asked her?"

"I was getting to that until you popped up Kakashi sensei!" Shikamaru said feeling exasperated.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Aheheh well then seems like I've come at a wrong time then. Well, anyways, here you go." Kakashi tossed them the set of keys which Himai caught.

"Have fun you too!" Kakashi waved and went off. Himai held up the keys in front of her face as if she was examining a foreign object.

"What was that all about Maru?" Himai waited for his response. When she didn't get it she looked back and saw him sweating and a bit red.

"Hey Maru you okay? You look like you're burning up."

"What no I'm fine really!"

"You sure? You're getting real nervous about something."

'Damn her and her perceptive powers!'

"Maybe we should go see Ino or Sakura. It's not normal for someone to get this red in an instant." Himai began to stand up.

"No I'm fine!" Shikamaru pulled her to sit back down. She fell back to her place. 'Damn you Kakashi! You ruined my plans!'

"What's wrong with you Maru? You're being really weird!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I'm just," 'Maybe this isn't such a good idea… No I can't if I do I'm gonna hear it from my mother! Oh man this is such a drag!'

"You're what?"

Shikamaru sighed. He reached again into his jacket to pull out the box, hoping there'd be no more interruptions. He managed to take it out and hold it in front of her.

"What's this another charm for my bracelet? You know I don't think there's room for another one in this thing." She said turning to face him and holding her wrist out in front of her.

"Haha no, it's something else." He gently grabbed her wrist and put it down, she was still facing him. Hel held the box in front of her and opened it. Himai was surprised.

"That's,!"

"Before the war, Hishu gave me this hoping I'd be marrying you. If not, I'd just give it back to your mother. He told me the story of how you found it and all and I thought it was a good idea for when the time came. Everyone says we're not the romantic type so I figured kneeling on one knee and the whole shebang would be too socially awkward for you.

I meant what I said when we got together. I don't care what others tell me and say about you because I know who you really are, and that's all that matters."

"… You know, when I left the village, I promised myself that if a man who my father chose asked to marry me, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him. I didn't think he'd approve of any of my choices, and planned to run away with that man if things weren't going so well with my father.

But you're different. I never thought I'd find a person who'd be okay with me being a shinobi and didn't mind my temper and such. I always thought men were never pleased unless their wives did what they were told to do. You can be lazy, a smart ass, and occasionally you have issues with my choices. But, I guess, if it's you telling me what to do, I won't mind one bit. I do have one request though."

"What's that?"

"Don't tell me how to dress."

"Well if you're all mine I won't have a problem with that." Shikamaru said leaning in to kiss her. As they kissed, Shikamaru expertly put the ring on her finger without her noticing. They parted and touched their foreheads together.

"You know, you're gonna be breaking a lot of hearts when guys see that."

"It's my job." They laughed and kissed again.

A few meters away were Yoshino and Hiyougo spying.

"Score!" They said in hushed tones.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:** As Long as Time Allows

_Fourteen Years Later _

Himai was in the kitchen. The sun was rising. Himai had 6 bento boxes out evenly spaced and was filling them with food.

'Okay, Daisuke doesn't like peppers. Kagami can't have rice today. I'll pack some extra dango for Yuudai since it's his academy examination. Naoko needs more vegetables. I need more vegetable too, and Maru-'

"Mai?" Shikamaru yawned. She turned to see Shikamaru coming up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek before resting his head between her neck and shoulder. He liked the way her short hair tickled his face. Himai continued doing her thing as if he wasn't there.

"Mai why are you up so early. You just got back from a mission last night."

"Well someone has to make sure you have lunch later on."

"You worry too much. They'll be fine."

"My children must suffer when I'm not around if that's your attitude."

"They never complain to me."

"They do, you just ignore them."

"True. But I've never ignored you."

"You're so cheesy."

"But you like it."

Himai sighed. "Yeah, you're right, I do."

"Why don't you come back to bed and finish those later?"

"Because there won't be a later to finish them if I don't do it now. I have to greet the new ANBU recruits today and teach Higami's son swordsmanship. And you have to help Naruto deal Negotiations with the Mizukage that's in town and teach Kurenai's daughter. She's grown up so much. Already 17."

"What a drag. Why don't they just do it themselves?"

"Do you _really _Naruto to deal with negotiations?"

"Hm, good point."

Himai sighed. "Tomorrow's Saturday and the kid's don't have anything to do. If you want I can ask my mother if she can watch over them-"

"Just drop them off at my parent's house. My mother would love to babysit her grandchildren overnight. My old man can play shogi with Daisuke and Kagami."

"Someone's excited."

"I haven't seen you in 6 days."

"So you haven't properly slept in 6 days?"

"Shut up troublesome woman."

"Go get dressed for the day."

Shikamaru sighed and kissed his wife. "Whatever you say Milady."

Himai finished packing everyone's lunch and began setting up breakfast. The first to come down was Daisuke, 14 and the oldest. He was his father's replica. The only difference was that he had scarlet eyes. Everything else screamed Shikamaru. He inherited his mother's temper and his father's lazy habits. He was a genius, he just didn't show it. There were two things in life he couldn't stand: Loud noise and Ino's daughter, who happened to be loud and annoying. Ino and Choji never hit it off.

"Morning mom."

"Did you sleep well?"

"No. I had a dream that Inoko killed me by talking too much. It was such a drag to get back to sleep."

"Oh she's not so bad."

"Ma, she's worse that Aunt Ino."

A little boy 9 years old came next to the table. He went to Himai and gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down to eat. Naoko, the youngest, had his mother's pale skin and hair color, but was another Shikamaru replica other than that. He was very sweet, calm and gentle, hated confrontations, and enjoyed playing shoji even if he always lost. He was a very happy child. He also inherited the Okibi '6th sense' as Shikamaru called it of sensing other's emotional states.

"Mom you came back late last night. You seem really tired. You should go rest."

"I will Naoko, don't worry."

"Are you gonna pick me up from the Academy today?"

"Of course."

Another boy, 11, came rushing to the table.

"Today's the day! Today! I graduate!"

"You seem excited today Yuudai."

"I finally get to leave that wretched baby school and become a real ninja!"

"You have to pass my chunin exams before you're skills are acknowledged."

Yuudai looked like Shikamaru except that his hair was too thin to be made into a high pony tail, so he made a short low pony tail at the nape of the neck. He was very energetic, and he was smart, but he had a very low attention span. It was like another Naruto. He was like his twin uncles Higiman and Higihen: a prankster. When the time called for it, he got to action, but other then that, he just made people miserable. He was the problem child of the males.

"Daisuke I'd appreciate it if you'd stop going into my room to borrow my comb."

The last of Shikamaru and Himai's children was Kagami, Daisuke's twin. She was Shikamaru's worse nightmare. She was IDENTICAL to her mother in every way possible: looks, actions, speech patterns, way of thinking, thought, and worst of all: her choice of clothing. The only thing she inherited from Shikamaru was his brains. She had her hair long because she'd also inherited poor chakra control, but the worst of it were her teammates: one of Naruto's sons and Kiba's only son. It was as if History was to repeat itself.

Shikamaru returned dressed in his attire for the day when he caught sight of Kagami. He eyed her choice of clothing: white tank top with a blue hoodie that only covered her shoulders and black shorts with shinobi sandals that were past the knees.

"Kagami."

"What?"

"Change."

"Huh?! Aw come on!"

"Go change."

"But dad!"

"I'm not gonna have Minato and Taro coming over and hollering again."

"They don't holler!"

"Kagami listen to your father!" Himai yelled from the kitchen.

"Ugh!" Kagami stood up and went to her room.

"You know dad, she's just gonna come back down with something worse." Daisuke said.

Shikamaru sighed. He knew that, but he still had hope in the future that she wouldn't do that. He's have to keep hoping because Kagami came back with a black v neck t-shirt over the white tank top, navy shorts, fishnet leggings, and the same sandals. Her hair, like her mother, was lose with her headband around her head like a bandana. They engaged in a staring contest. Himai laughed.

'Reminds me of me and dad.'

"Kagami." Shikamaru almost started.

"Mooom!"

"Why are you still here you're gonna be late to meet with your team!" Himai said passing everyone their lunches. Kagami kissed Shikamaru in the cheek and bolted out the door. Naoko and Yuudai headed for the Academy. Daisuke just sat there looking at his wrapped bento box. He had no intentions of moving.

"What's the matter son?"

"It's such a drag having to get up and walk to meet with my team."

"Daisuke! You have three seconds to leave this house!"

"What? But Ma?!"

"Three!"

"Come on it's early!"

"Two!"

"You can't be serious!"

"One!"

"Just five more minutes!"

"Dragon art shards-"

"I'm out I'm out woman!"

"Watch your tongue boy! Just because you're a jonin doesn't mean you can go around disrespecting people."

Daisuke signed and leaned in to his father.

"Why the hell did you marry someone so crazy?"

"Believe me, she's the gentlest person you'll ever meet."

"Seriously?"

"I THOUGHT I SAID TO LEAVE!"

"I'M OUT ALREADY!" Daisuke ran out. Himai came from the kitchen and sat down next to Shikamaru. She exhaled a breath she was holding.

"One of them _would _come out like you."

"Speak for yourself woman! I'm dying here! Every time Minato and Taro come here all I hear is whispering about 'how hot' she is and 'I'd tap that.' It's sick! That's my daughter they're talking about."

"I wonder if that's how my dad felt around any guys I brought over?"

"Yes. It is. He caught me staring once and promised me death if I wasn't serious about you. Girls don't notice these things."

"That's why we have strong brave men like you to protect us from perverts." Himai said sarcastically. "You know she has a thing of Taro right?"

Shikamaru sighed. "The last thing I need is for my house to smell of dog."

"I'm sure the last thing my father needed was for his daughter to be with any man."

"Yeah but you're different."

"How so?"

"You're my wife, not my daughter."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're mine and no one else can have you. Kagami is still single. Boys still flirt with her."

"You're so infuriation Maru."

"But you love me."

She sighed. "Why are you always right?"

Shikamaru smirked and leaned down to kiss her. It was moments alone like this that he loved being with her just the two of them. He was a very lucky man. True, she had a temper, ad she was a bit OCD with the kids, and she was a wildfire that wouldn't take no for an answer. But to him, she was perfect. She was still an active shinobi and he worried every time she went on missions if she'd ever come back, but for now, he was just happy to have her by his side.

That evening after dropping off the kids to Shikamaru's parent's place Shikamaru set the whole evening up to just them spending alone time together. He became very romantic in Himai's eyes as time went on. She reasoned it was because he was a worrywart when it came to her going on missions and he wanted to enjoy his time with her. Currently they were laying on the bed.

"Hey, Mai."

"Hm?"

"You know, since the kids aren't here," He began, placing his head on her shoulder.

"Don't you think it's a little too early for that now? Besides, I thought we were gonna sit and talk a bit."

"Mmm, not in the mood for that right now."

"You've been so out of character lately, you sure you're okay?"

"Is it so wrong for a man to miss his wife when she's gone on a mission?"

"What's wrong is for a man to worry so much. I don't worry that much when you leave."

"I'm not ANBU, you don't have much to worry about. At least if I die in a mission you get to see my body. If you die you destroy yourself."

"True, I guess you have a point."

"I always do. Now can you stop talking already and just enjoy the moment?"

"Goodness you're impatient!"

After their session they laid there, Himai's head on Shikamaru's chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders while his other hand held her hand.

"You know what my bigger fear is when you go out on missions than you dying on me?"

"What?"

"You getting rapped by another man."

"Please don't think that."

"I'm just saying the truth. That's why I can't sleep at night until you come back. That's the first thing that runs through my mind when you take longer than expected. What if she's held captive and no one knows?"

"You waited almost 20 years to tell me this? You're such a mood killer."

"I never thought there was a right time in saying it. It just came out now."

Himai sighed. "And I thought I worried when you left on missions."

"The important thing is that you're here with me now Mai."

"… I guess I am getting a bit old for wearing that mask. And seeing that your mental health is at stakes it might be better to stay jonin."

"19 years I've been trying to find a way where you'd quit ABNU and that's all it took? I'm such an idiot."

"Serves you right."

"Whatever. Now I just gotta find a way to make you stay in the village and never leave."

"What do you want me to be a trophy wife?"

"I just want assurance that you'll be home when I come back from a mission."

"You're asking for too much. Give it a few years."

"You know I get what I want in the end."

"Spoiled brat."

"Troublesome woman." They stayed silent for a while longer. "Marry me again."

"Huh?"

"Marry me again."

"What are you talking about? We've been married 14 years? It's not like we've broken up or anything."

"I know, but times have changed. I want to renew our vows. And do some stupid shit while we're still alive."

"And marrying you again would make you happy?"

"Yes."

"You're such a pain. I'm not wearing that dreaded excuse for a dress again."

"I'll persuade you to just like I did the first time we got married."

"Why do I even bother trying to argue anymore?"

"Because you still have hope that you'll win."

"Shut up and just come over here."

"I thought I was the impatient one."

"Well not that we've started and the night's young why stop?"

"You're such a tease."

"Oh please you enjoy it."

"You're right, I do."

They may have grown up physically, but everyone said their love for each other was as young as ever and it didn't look like it'd ever die out.

_**FIN **_

_**So this story has now come to an end. It was great fun while it lasted. I'll be posting new stories very soon since my imagination is endless. They may or may not be OCs, who knows. I will be writing more that Naruto fanfics. Thanks for all of you who have read and supported my story. I know many people out there don't particularly like OC stories but that doesn't really matter. I hope you all enjoy my future writings! Hasta Luego! **_


End file.
